Impredecible
by Endless21
Summary: Si Ally tuviera que describir su vida en este instante la palabra perfecta sería predecible. Pero el destino es incierto y nunca imaginó que una persona tan distinta a ella pudiera cambiar su mundo por completo. Si existía alguien capaz de eso y mucho más era Austin Moon. Él sería el primero en mostrarle lo que era el amor. El primer amor. El amor que destruye todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Okey. Yo realmente no debería estar publicando otra historia. Lo sé. Pero simplemente es más fuerte que yo. Nunca en mi vida pensé que escribir sería tan adictivo. **

**Tengo muy poco tiempo entre la universidad y mis clases de piano pero esta historia está completa en mi cabeza por lo que es sólo cosa de escribir. Me ocupa menos tiempo porque no debo hacer coincidir la realidad con la ficción como en las otras historias que he escrito. PERO eso no quiere decir que esta historia no será realista. Porque lo será, y mucho.**

**Es Auslly pero la personalidad de ellos será un tanto distinta a como es en el show. Físicamente deben imaginarse a Ally como Laura en el photoshot de NAKED MAG. Y bueno a Austin como en la cuarta temporada.**

**El nombre me lo sugirieron unas amigas, no para esta historia pero creo que le viene perfecto *guiño guiño para ellas***

**Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

Si Ally tuviera que describir su vida en este instante la palabra perfecta sería predecible. Aquí se encontraba nuevamente con la decepción de terminar una relación y sólo podía oír su subconsciente que le repetía una y otra vez "te lo dije".

Pero esta vez algo había cambiado. Por lo menos, no sentía pena por terminar la relación, Elliot y ella seguirían siendo amigos. Sólo tenía tristeza de que nuevamente las cosas no funcionaran para ella. Porque hace unos años sólo se sentía así.

Como que nada funciona para ella.

"_Ally ¿estás segura que estás bien?",_ le preguntó Trish. Ally había ocultado por días que su relación con Elliot había terminado pero hoy tuvo que obligadamente contarle a su mejor amiga. Ally era muy buena en guardarse sus sentimientos pero ella no podría engañar jamás a Trish. Ella era la persona que mejor la conocía en este mundo. Han sido vecinas y mejores amigas toda la vida. Y a pesar de que Ally insistió en que ella estaba bien con lo que había sucedido hace unos días atrás, Trish perfectamente notó que le estaba mintiendo.

"_Uhm sí",_ Ally le respondió no muy convincente.

"_Estoy segura que Elliot se va arrepentir de dejarte. Lo conozco, créeme",_ ella le dijo en un intento por animarla. Trish era amiga de él desde hace unos años y gracias a ella, Ally y Elliot se habían conocido. Ally le sonrió amargamente.

"_Trish yo sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. Elliot y yo no estábamos destinados a funcionar, no estábamos en la misma página"._ Su amiga le dio una mirada confundida.

"_No estaban en la misma página… ¿Qué significa eso?",_ cuestionó.

"_Nunca realmente actuábamos como una pareja… yo soy muy tímida y me costaba andar tomándolo de la mano o besándolo en público…. y siempre actuamos más bien como amigos. Y ya sabes el también seguro quería que otras cosas pasarán y yo no sé si iba a ser capaz de dárselo",_ le explicó.

"_¿Tú te refieres a tener sexo?"_ – preguntó molesta. Ally asintió– _¡lo voy a matar! Cómo se le ocurre ponerte en esa situación. Tienes 15 años, eres virgen y él lo sabe"._

"_¡No! Él no me puso en ninguna situación, ni tampoco insinuó nada. Pero vamos tú sabes que iba a pasar, él es mayor que yo por un año y ya lo hizo hace mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano iba a querer y yo no creo que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo. Además si siempre actuamos como amigos, no habrá gran diferencia ahora. Las cosas no van a cambiar seguiremos siendo amigos, de verdad estoy bien con que lo nuestro terminara",_ la tranquilizó. Trish se quedó pensando un momento y luego volvió a mirar a Ally.

"_¿Entonces por qué estás triste?",_ le preguntó todavía preocupada. Ally suspiró pesadamente.

"_Estoy cansada de que todo me salga mal…",_ murmuró por lo bajo sin mirarla.

"_Ally sé que estas cansada de que las cosas salgan mal pero déjame decirte algo. Tú eres la chica más inteligente que conozco, eres amable, tierna y linda a pesar de que te vistes con toda esa ropa oscura y parezcas una gótica",_ se burló su amiga haciéndola reír.

"_¡Hey! ¡Me gusta el negro y cómo me visto!",_ Ally le reclamó fingiendo que se sintió ofendida. Ella estaba acostumbrada a las bromas sobre su forma de vestir. Trish era todo lo contrario a ella, le gustaba la ropa llamativa y estar a la moda porque ella tenía una personalidad fuerte. Ally por su parte era más bien un tipo más grunge y vintage pero estaba lejos de tener una personalidad rebelde.

"_Ahaha es broma amiga. A mucha gente le gusta tu estilo aunque sea un tanto depresivo", _bromeó nuevamente.

"_Trish basta",_ Ally rio suavemente. Pero tenía algo de razón su forma de vestir tenía mucho que ver también como se sentía generalmente.

No había mucho color en su vida.

Los padres de Ally se habían divorciado hace dos años atrás y su vida desde entonces cambió para siempre. Ella vivía con su mamá y su hermano James el cual era un año menor. La relación con ellos no era ni buena ni mala, sino que sólo normal e insignificante. Mamá trabajaba todo el día y su hermano tenía su propia vida con sus propios amigos. La relación con su padre era aún peor y complicada. Podría resumirse que desde el divorcio pasó de ser la hija preferida y cariñosa, a la hija que le causaba problemas y que prácticamente lo odiaba.

Su tristeza más grande estaba ahí… pero ella prefería no pensar en eso.

"_¡Ya sé que debemos hacer! ¡Debemos ir a una fiesta!",_ su amiga exclamó entusiasmada.

"_No estoy muy de ánimos Trish",_ ella rezongó. Él celular de su amiga sonó.

"_¡Vamos! Lo necesitas… además Kira ya viene en camino hacia acá",_ dijo mostrando un mensaje de texto en su celular.

"_Supongo que no tengo opción…",_ aceptó resignada. Era sábado después de todo y sus amigas no irían a la fiesta sin ella y no quería arruinarles su fin de semana también.

Minutos más tarde su otra mejor amiga llegó a su habitación. Kira había sido novia de su hermano durante el verano, eso fue hace unos 8 mesas atrás y ahí se habían hecho grandes amigas. La relación con James no funcionó pero su amistad sobrevivió. Actualmente James paso de ser su ex novio al el hermano de su mejor amiga.

"_Tú mamá sólo me dejó entrar ¿cómo estás? Vengo de la casa de Elliot y me contó que rompieron_", Kira le preguntó inmediatamente a Ally con preocupación.

"_Estoy bien",_ ella le respondió tranquilamente.

"_¿Segura? Yo pensé que querías a Elliot",_ le cuestionó escéptica. Kira y Elliot se habían hecho buenos amigos este último tiempo gracias a su relación.

"_Segura. Y sí, lo quiero pero no iba a funcionar de todas formas. ¿Supongo que te dijo que continuaremos siendo amigos…?",_ Ally le preguntó.

"_Uhm sí… Pero aún no puedo creer que simplemente rompieron, ustedes hacían tan linda pareja",_ ella respondió decepcionada.

"_Kira los dos tomaron la decisión de romper, no se lo hagamos más difícil",_ Trish la reprendió.

"_¡Pero él también es tu amigo! Debemos hacer que se arreglen. No pueden terminar así como así", _ella le discutió.

"_¡No puedes obligarlos a estar juntos!",_ Trish exclamó molesta.

"_¡Basta chicas! No discutan entre ustedes", _Ally las interrumpió. Sus amigas se miraron la una a la otra.

"_Lo siento",_ ambas se disculparon al unísono.

"_Esta noche nos olvidaremos de los chicos y sólo seremos las tres",_ Ally las abrazó.

"_¡Yayy noche de chicas!",_ exclamó Kira en éxtasis.

"_Noche de chicas",_ concordaron Ally y Trish.

"_Muy bien iré a casa a cambiarme de ropa y vuelvo en un segundo para maquillarnos y todo eso", _Trish dijo saliendo de la habitación.

"_Espérame acá, iré a pedirle permiso a mi mamá",_ Ally le dijo a Kira quien ya se estaba comenzando a maquillar. Bajo las escaleras para llegar al primer piso a la habitación de su madre. Ella estaba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro.

"_Hey… con las chicas queremos ir a una fiesta y venía a pedir permiso para ir…",_ Ally le dijo tímidamente a su mamá.

"_¿Dónde es?",_ le preguntó por costumbre más que por curiosidad. La mamá de Ally confiaba en ella y todo se debía a que Ally no bebía alcohol ni fumaba, además de ser bastante introvertida. Su mamá estaba segura que su hija no hacía nada malo a pesar que su forma de vestir decía lo contrario.

"_Es en la casa de un chico de la escuela, no tengo idea su nombre…",_ Ally confesó. Su madre soltó una risita.

"_¿Ally Dawson vas a una fiesta sin invitación?",_ le preguntó incrédula.

"_Mamá no se necesita invitación… es una fiesta masiva",_ la respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Muy bien… puedes ir"._ Ally le sonrió un poco más. Su madre ni siquiera le daba una hora de llegada porque su hija era muy prudente siempre.

"_Gracias mamá",_ le dijo dándosela vuelta para volver a su habitación y dar las buenas noticas.

"_Pero con una condición"_, su mamá le dijo deteniéndola. Ally volvió donde estaba algo confundida, nunca había pedido condiciones.

"_¿Cuál condición?"_

"_Necesito que vayas a la casa de Marie y le pidas unas aspirinas. Se me acabaron y este dolor de cabeza me está matando",_ respondió arrugando un poco su frente.

"_Mamá me puedo quedar en casa si te sientes muy mal", _le dijo automáticamente con preocupación.

"_No hija está bien… es solo un dolor de cabeza",_ la tranquilizó.

"_Entonces iré de inmediato"._ Ally salió dirigiéndose a la casa de la vecina Marie que estaba a unas cinco casas más allá de la de ella. Pero para llegar ahí debía pasar por al frente de la casa de Gabe. Él era un chico de unos 17 años, pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes, sonrisa perfecta y sí, muy atractivo. No asistía a la misma escuela que Ally pero él era amigo de todos los populares. Ella siempre lo saludaba por cortesía debido a que era su vecino y todo eso. Pero si fuera por ella prefería ignorarlo. Él no era el tipo de persona con la que estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse, además de que la ponía nerviosa.

"_¡Hola vecina!",_ exclamó Gabe. Él estaba sentado en las afuera de su casa fumando un cigarrillo.

"_Hola",_ Ally lo saludó y continuó su camino en busca de las aspirinas. Cuando venía devuelta con su encargo, él aún estaba ahí. Ella bajo su mirada para seguir su camino pero el rápidamente se puso de pie y la alcanzó.

"_¿Por qué huyes vecina?", _él le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

"_No estoy huyendo, sólo tengo que llevar esto a casa",_ le dijo mostrando la caja de aspirinas.

"_Oh lo siento, es solo que pareciera que siempre huyes de mí",_ dijo algo decepcionado.

"_Bueno tal vez puede que huya un poco de ti…",_ admitió algo cohibida.

"_¿Por qué?",_ él le preguntó con esa misma sonrisa divertida.

"_Bueno… tú eres popular y yo no. Las personas como nosotras no se relacionan",_ ella le respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"_¡Vecina vamos! yo pensé que no eras una persona prejuiciosa",_ él le reclamó.

"_No es de prejuiciosa, es sólo que no nos vemos como el tipo de persona que serían amigos",_ Ally le explicó un poco más.

"_Los dos tenemos un piercing en el labio, ya tenemos una cosa en común. Seguro que podemos tener más cosas en común y ser amigos vecina",_ él le sonrió. Ally pensó un poco, tal vez podía tener razón.

"_¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo?",_ Ally no pudo evitar preguntarle.

"_Seré sincero… me lo pidió un amigo mío. Pero eso no significa que no me parezcas interesante porque créeme que lo eres",_ respondió. Ahora Ally estaba confundida.

"_¿Te lo pidió un amigo tuyo? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?",_ cuestionó sorprendida.

"_Austin Moon, seguro sabes quién es"_. Por supuesto que lo conocía pero sólo porque era el chico más popular de su escuela pero más allá de eso, no sabía nada de él. Y tampoco le había interesado saber.

"_¿Por qué él te pediría algo así?"_, ella le preguntó. Gabe comenzó a reír y Ally le dio una mirada extraña.

"_Hace un minuto no me querías ni hablar y ahora me llenas de preguntas. Hemos avanzado"_, él respondió ante su mirada. Ally cayó en cuenta que literalmente lo había bombardeado en preguntas y se sonrojó.

"_Yo… yo tengo que irme",_ murmuró volviendo a caminar hacia su casa.

"_¡Hey espera! ¿Somos amigos ahora?",_ él le gritó. Ally se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

"_Tal vez"._

…

Ally caminó rápidamente hacia su casa. Trish estaba saliendo de la suya y se encontraron en el ante jardín.

"_A que no adivinas lo que me acabó de suceder",_ Ally le dijo todavía sorprendida a su amiga mientras caminaban hacia el interior de su casa.

"_¿Qué?",_ le preguntó curiosa.

"_Gabe me habló y me dijo que quería ser mi amigo"_

"_¿Él quiere ser tu amigo?",_ le cuestionó incrédula.

"_Sí y eso no es todo. Dijo que quería ser mi amigo porque Austin Moon se lo había pedido",_ terminó de contarle.

"_No estoy entendiendo nada",_ Trish le dijo todavía sorprendida.

"_Yo tampoco",_ Ally reconoció.

"_¿Te dijo por qué Austin quiere eso?"_. Ally negó con la cabeza.

"_Ni idea. Pero tampoco me interesa… sólo me pilló por sorpresa"_, ella le respondió.

"_¿A quién no? Austin es un mujeriego, seguro que puso sus ojos en ti",_ su amiga concluyó.

"_¿Qué? No lo creo. No soy realmente su tipo, ni él el mío"_, la contradijo. Además ¿por qué alguien como Austin Moon se fijaría en una chica como ella? No podría imaginárselo ni un millón de años.

"_Supongo… pero igual debes tener cuidado ese chico tiene novia y es conocido por serle infiel. Realmente no me explico cómo ella no se entera si todo el mundo lo sabe",_ Trish le advirtió.

"_Estás muy bien informada… al parecer lo conoces bastante bien",_ Ally bromeó.

"_Todo el mundo lo conoce bastante bien, es popular. Tú eres la antisocial que no se entera de nada",_ ella se burló. Ally rio porque tenía mucha razón.

"_Okey. Olvidémonos de este tema insignificante y entremos a casa, debo entregarle esto a mamá y luego irnos a esa fiesta", _le dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa.

"_No podré ir a la fiesta, debo cuidar a mi hermana. Mamá tiene un compromiso de último momento",_ Trish le dijo decepcionada.

"_Me quedo contigo entonces",_ Ally afirmó.

"_No, de ninguna manera. Necesitas salir y distraerte. Además Kira no puede ir sola. Ya sabes hay que cuidarla o cometerá cualquier locura"_, le recordó. Kira solía descontrolarse en las fiestas y siempre había que estar ahí para que no cometiera alguna estupidez de la cual después podría arrepentirse.

"_Lo sé… está bien"._

…

La fiesta era una locura. Mucha gente, todos borrachos, todos bailando, parejas por todos lados. Ella no podía estar más incómoda. Las fiestas no eran lo suyo en lo absoluto. Pero haría lo que fuera por su amiga, la cual se estaban divirtiendo por lo menos bailando con unos amigos.

Ally estaba en una pared apoyada solo observando a la gente esperando que la fiesta terminara y poder volver a casa.

"_¡Hey estás aquí!",_ exclamó una voz masculina interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ella se volvió a mirar a quien la había hablado.

"_Hey Elliot",_ lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"_¿Por qué no estás bailando?",_ él le preguntó mientras bebía una cerveza. Estaba un poco ebrio. No era una gran novedad. Otra cosa que no tenían en común.

"_Ya sabes el baile no es lo mío…"_, ella se encogió de hombros.

De pronto una chica apareció y le dijo algo al oído a Elliot. Se rieron ignorando completamente a Ally.

Muy bien.

Si ella pensaba que no podía estar más incómoda en esta fiesta.

Ahora lo estaba.

La chica tomó la mano de Elliot y lo guio hacia la improvisada pista de baile que se había formado en la sala.

"_¿Estarás bien?"_, él le preguntó antes de alejarse. Ally asintió.

"_Muy bien",_ afirmó con una sonrisa falsa y él se alejó.

Comenzaron a bailar muy cerca entre ellos, prácticamente moliéndose el uno con el otro.

Gran espectáculo.

Era extraño verlo en esa situación, sobre todo porque habían terminado su relación hace sólo unos días. Pero ahora ella se daba cuenta que en realidad no le dolía.

Tal vez después de tantas decepciones su corazón era insensible a este tipo de cosas.

No sabía si alegrarse o no por eso.

Fue en busca del baño para escapar por un momento de todo. Entro y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Se miró al espejo y respiró profundo. Sólo debía aguantar un poco más y pronto estaría devuelta en su casa, en su habitación, en su cama. Aislada de todo.

De pronto la música dejó de sonar y notó que algo estaba pasando afuera. Salió rápidamente del baño para encontrarse con que la fiesta había terminado abruptamente porque los padres del dueño de casa habían llegado. Buscó a Kira de inmediato.

"_¿Nos vamos a casa?"_, Ally le preguntó esperanzada.

"_Son solo las 10 de la noche, no podemos volver tan temprano"_, su amiga rezongó.

"_Pero la fiesta ya acabó",_ insistió esperando que aceptara irse. Pero cómo el destino la odiaba, por supuesto que ella no volvería a casa.

"_¡Hey chicas iremos a otra casa a seguir la fiesta! ¡Vengan con nosotros!"_, exclamó Elliot entusiasmado.

"¿_Ves? La fiesta continúa… además Elliot nos quiere ahí. Por favor ¿podemos ir?",_ Kira suplicó.

"_Ally vamos diviértete un poco. Nunca lo haces, ahora que somos amigos puedo decírtelo. Debes relajarte y vivir",_ Elliot le dijo sin filtro. Ally notó que en eso también eran diferentes, ella no era el tipo de persona sonriente y divertida. En cambio él era eso y mucho más pero nunca tuvo la confianza para contagiarse de esa alegría que el poseía.

Tal vez ahora que eran amigos podría hacerlo. Así que decidió que esta noche iba a divertirse.

"_¿Dónde es la fiesta?",_ Ally le preguntó con una sonrisa. Kira sonrió ampliamente también al escuchar a su amiga.

"_En la casa de Austin Moon"._

* * *

**Opiniones, comentarios, son bien recibidos para actualizar lo antes posible. Realmente quiero saber si les interesa que continúe… sino no tiene mucho sentido continuar y estoy realmente emocionada por esta historia.**

**Próximo capítulo aparece Austin en gloria y majestad ahahah.**

**PD: Ili tengo presente tu sugerencia de historia pero por el momento no puedo sacar esta de mi cabeza. A penas pueda comenzaré a escribir sobre eso.**

**¡Un abrazo gigante!**

**Keey :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally mentiría si dijera que no sentía curiosidad por conocer la casa del famoso Austin Moon. Se preguntó si estuvo todo el tiempo en la fallida fiesta. Ella no lo había visto por ningún lado y eso que estuvo observando la mayoría del tiempo, esa cabellera rubia era demasiado vistosa. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ahora tenía una repentina obsesión por Austin Moon.

Eso jamás. Solo un poco de curiosidad se convenció a sí misma.

Ella y sus amigos se fueron caminando hacia la casa que no quedaba muy lejos. Jace un amigo en común que Elliot tenía con Austin los guio hasta allá. La chica que había estado bailando con Elliot había desaparecido repentinamente como apareció. Tampoco le importaba saber dónde se fue.

Cuando llegaron la mayoría de la gente ya se encontraba ahí. El ambiente era distinto de la fiesta de la que venían. Era un poco más tranquila, todos estaban conversando y bebiendo. La gente se veía mayor que Ally y sus amigos.

"_¿En qué año está Austin?",_ ella le preguntó a Kira, quien le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

"_¿Realmente no sabes?_ –Ally asintió– _él está en el último año",_ respondió.

"_Eso quiere decir que tiene ¿unos 17 o 18?",_ intentó adivinar.

"_Tiene 18 años ¿por qué tanta curiosidad?",_ su amiga cuestionó.

"_Uhm por nada. Es solo que la gente aquí se ve mayor que nosotros y la fiesta es muy distinta a la que estábamos"_, le explicó mirando a su alrededor para enfatizar su punto.

"_Por supuesto que es distinta, de donde venimos son unos inmaduros. Esta es una fiesta de los populares de último año",_ Kira enfatizó.

"_¿Cómo sabes tanto de ellos? Ni siquiera estás en mi escuela",_ Ally le preguntó suspicazmente.

"_Yo sé muchas cosas Ally",_ le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Elliot se acercó con Jace para conversar. Traían unas cervezas en sus manos.

"_¿Quieren?",_ les ofreció Jace. Kira inmediatamente aceptó y tomó una. Ally negó con la cabeza.

"_No gracias, no bebo"_, le dijo tímidamente.

"_¿En serio? Pensé que una chica como tú bebía",_ aseguró incrédulo.

"_¿Una chica como yo?",_ le preguntó sin entender a lo que se refería.

"_Sí… te ves bastante rebelde y esas cosas",_ le respondió mientras habría su cerveza. Por supuesto. La ropa. Ella llevaba unos jeans rasgados, una blusa negra y converses. Juzgar un libro por la portada era típico. Ally ya se había acostumbrado, no tenía idea por qué no notó de inmediato a lo que se refería.

"_Te sorprenderías realmente con mi amiga. Ella no es para nada lo que aparenta",_ Kira le dijo con orgullo. Adoraba a su amiga.

"_Así que cuéntame ¿dónde estudias?",_ Jace le preguntó iniciando una conversación. Kira se puso de pie y con Elliot fueron a conocer gente dejándolo solos conversando.

"_Secundaria Marino",_ le respondió brevemente.

"_Espera ¡estudias en mi misma escuela!",_ exclamó en éxtasis como si hubiera descubierto un boleto de lotería.

"_Sí, eso creo",_ ella dijo algo incómoda. Jace lo notó inmediatamente.

"_Lo siento, es sólo que recuerdo haberte visto. Ya sé quién eres",_ explicó.

"_¿Y quién soy?",_ ella le cuestionó confundida.

"_Dejémoslo en que sólo se quién eres",_ él le respondió con una sonrisa.

"_Okey, eso fue extraño",_ Ally pensó en voz alta. Jace se puso a reír ante su comentario. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y no pudo evitar reírse también.

Se quedaron conversando por un largo rato y resulta que ella si podía llevarse bien con un popular.

Y se había divertido conversando y escuchando sus historias. Jace era una persona amistosa y agradable para conversar.

Había sido prejuiciosa. Todas las personas son distintas y así como le sucedía a ella todo el tiempo. Ella no debía juzgar por la portada a nadie.

Kira volvió donde ellos sin compañía.

"_¿Dónde está Elliot?",_ Ally le preguntó automáticamente.

"_Él se tuvo que ir, van a ser las 12 de la noche",_ le respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"_¿Van a ser las 12? ¡Oh por dios debemos irnos!", _Ally exclamó alarmada.

"_¿Qué eres cenicienta?",_ bromeó Jace. Kira soltó una risa.

"_No es sólo que nunca he llegado más tarde que eso a mi casa",_ respondió algo avergonzada.

"_Mi querido amigo Jace ¿puedes ir a buscarme otra cerveza mientras yo converso algo con mi amiga?",_ Kira le preguntó sugestivamente.

"_Claro que puedo mi querida amiga Kira",_ él bromeó imitando su voz y se fue.

"_¿Otra cerveza? ¿En serio? ¡Es como tu décima!",_ Ally le reclamó.

"_Deberías probar una… tal vez te relajes",_ su amiga bromeó.

"_Okey, suficiente. Nos vamos"_, Ally le dijo molesta poniéndose de pie. Kira sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual Ally no bebía alcohol y estaba siendo irrespetuosa.

"_¡Lo siento Ally, lo siento! De verdad, no fue mi intención. Yo lo olvidé…",_ se disculpó desesperadamente. Ally suspiró.

"_Está bien… ¿pero podemos irnos a casa? Ya es tarde"_, le pidió por enésima vez esta noche.

"_No podemos irnos… Yo vi a un chico que me gusta hace demasiado tiempo y está acá. Estuvimos coqueteando y realmente creo que puede pasar algo entre nosotros… Por favor, no sé cuándo volveré a tener esta oportunidad",_ le suplicó haciendo un puchero. Ally suspiró.

"_Tienes exactamente media hora a contar desde ahora",_ Ally le advirtió suspirando en rendición.

"_¡Eres la mejor!",_ exclamó abrazándola y saliendo en busca de su chico. Jace volvió con dos cerveza en sus manos.

"_¿Y Kira?"_

"_Ella se fue en busca de…_ –Ally dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga que ya estaba besándose con un chico pelirrojo y alto– _quien quiera que sea ese tipo",_ respondió.

"_¿No conoces a Dez?"_, le preguntó anonadado.

"_¿Por qué todo el mundo asume que debo conocer a esta gente?",_ ella cuestionó casi neurótica.

"_Porque todo el mundo lo hace",_ respondió con obviedad riendo por la reacción de Ally.

"_Bueno. Yo no soy todo el mundo"_, ella resopló.

"_Me queda claro_ –volvió a reír– _Dez es el mejor amigo de Austin",_ le contó. ¿Austin otra vez? ¿Tenía que aparecer en todo? No entendía que pasaba pero este día parecía haber confabulado para que ella supiera quien era Austin Moon.

Y ahora que nuevamente lo había recordado, ella no lo había visto en toda la noche ¿no se supone que esta era su casa?

…

Eran las una de la madrugada y ella aún no había vuelto a casa. Toda la gente ya se había ido y solo quedaban ellos cuatro, Jace, Ally, Kira y Dez. Su amiga estaba muy entusiasmada con el chico y la convenció quedarse otro rato más a cambio de su eterna amistad y gratitud. Además alegó que su mamá jamás la castigaría, ya que confiaba mucho en ella.

"_¿Te parece si vamos a otro lado y dejamos a estos locos solos?"_, Jace le sugirió ya que estaba igual de incómodo que ella viendo como sus amigos se devoraban enfrente de ellos. Él estaba un poco ebrio debido a todas las cervezas que había bebido pero sin embargo había sido todo el tiempo respetuoso con ella y no le dijo ningún tipo de insinuaciones o algo por el estilo, se veía un buen chico. Se había ganado rápidamente su confianza.

"_Eso sería una muy buena idea_–ella aceptó. Jace le indicó con la mano que lo siguiera. Subieron hacia el segundo piso de la casa– _¿podemos estar acá?"_, le preguntó temerosa. Se escuchaba la melodía de una guitarra.

"_Claro que sí",_ dijo abriendo la puerta de una habitación de la cual provenían los sonidos. Él la invitó a pasar.

Cuando entró, lo vio por primera vez en la noche. Ahí estaba el chico que a estas alturas se la hacía más familiar de lo que ella quería. Ahí estaba Austin Moon sentado en una silla en la esquina de su habitación tocando la guitarra con los ojos cerrados. Él estaba tan sumido en la música que ni siquiera notó que ellos entraron. Había varias latas de cerveza vacías en el suelo.

Jace la invitó a sentarse en el borde de la cama al lado de él.

"_Aquí por lo menos tenemos música y no debemos presenciar semejante espectáculo"_, Jace le dijo con falso dramatismo y Ally no pudo evitar reír. Lo que causó que inmediatamente el chico de cabellera rubia dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y su mirada se dirigiera directamente hacia dónde provenía esa risa.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Lo primero que vio en él fue la sorpresa en sus ojos y luego una sonrisa espontánea. Ella bajó la mirada inmediatamente. Tenía unos lindos ojos.

"_¿De qué se ríen?",_ les preguntó curioso. Ally se quedó en silencio sin mirarlo jugando con sus manos. Así que Jace respondió.

"_Dez está abajo con su amiga… ya sabes conversando",_ dijo con ironía. Austin comprendió claramente a lo que se refería. Dez no suele conversar con las chicas en las fiestas.

"_Supongo que la fiesta ya terminó ¿Quién más queda?", _Austin cuestionó.

"_Solo nosotros",_ Jace respondió recostándose en la cama.

"_Estaba por ir a comprar unos cigarrillos ¿me acompañan?",_ Austin les preguntó dejando su guitarra a un lado mirando fijamente a Ally.

"_Amigo todo se me da vueltas. No creo ser capaz de ir",_ Jace se excusó cerrando los ojos. Ally lo miró y se dio cuenta que era verdad parecía que se iba a quedar dormido en cualquier momento. Austin se rio de su amigo y luego se dirigió a Ally.

"_¿Y tú? ¿Me acompañas? ¿Por favor?",_ le preguntó con ojos suplicantes. Él era atractivo, odiosamente atractivo. Jace ya estaba casi roncando y no le agradaba mucho la idea de quedarse sola.

"_Uhm está bien",_ aceptó.

"_¡Genial!",_ exclamó con una amplia sonrisa.

Ally lo siguió en silencio, realmente no conocía a este chico y no sabía que decirle. Él por su parte también venía callado sumido en sus pensamientos. Caminaron por la calle y una brisa la hizo estremecerse. Era una noche fría y ella no llevaba su abrigo. Austin lo notó y automáticamente se sacó su chaqueta y se la puso sobre sus hombros. Ally se encogió ante su repentina actitud.

"_No es necesario",_ ella le dijo sacándose la chaqueta para devolvérsela. Él volvió a ponerla sobre sus hombros.

"_Tienes frío y no me la pondré si me la devuelves", _él le advirtió decidido. No le iba a discutir, sobre todo porque no le daba la personalidad para hacerlo y realmente tenía frío.

"_Gracias… ¿dónde vamos?", _ella le preguntó esperando cambiar de tema.

"_Hay una botillería por acá cerca que trabaja las 24 horas_", respondió.

"_Uhm okey"._ Ambos volvieron a caminar en silencio. Llegaron a la botillería y Austin compró sus cigarrillos.

Camino de vuelta hacia su casa Ally lo miraba de reojo y notaba que él iba demasiado pensativo. Le ponía nerviosa. Todo el mundo decía que Austin era la persona más extrovertida que puede existir y ahora él no decía nada. Tal vez el sólo quería compañía para no caminar solo y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo mantener una conversación con ella. Ella estaba bien con eso. Hablar con desconocidos no era su fuerte.

Sin previo aviso él rompió el silencio.

"_¿Qué hacías en mi casa?",_ preguntó mientras continuaban caminando.

"_Estaba en la fiesta",_ ella respondió con un tono obvio.

"_Lo sé. Pero ¿cómo llegaste?",_ corrigió su pregunta.

"_Uhm… Jace invitó a un amigo mío y él me convenció de venir", _Ally le contó.

"_No entiendo como no te vi antes. Estuviste todo la noche ahí en mi propia casa",_ Austin murmuró incrédulo.

"_No es difícil de entender. Si estuviste todo el tiempo en tu habitación era difícil que me vieras", _ella dijo sin pensar. Austin soltó una risita.

"_Cierto…",_ sonrió_._ Caminaron unos pasos más y Austin posó su brazo derecho por los hombros de Ally. Ella se quedó petrificada.

"_¿Qué haces?",_ ella le preguntó automáticamente.

"_Hace frío…",_ respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Okey, ella tenía su chaqueta ¿tal vez se lo debía? Ella continuó caminando con su brazo alrededor, su timidez no le permitió deshacerse de su abrazo. Su timidez y que olía bien a pesar del olor a tabaco. De todas maneras quedaba poco para llegar a la casa de él y poder irse de ahí. No había nada que temer ¿Cierto?

Cuando llegaron a las afueras de su casa ella deshizo su abrazo inmediatamente y le devolvió su chaqueta.

"_Gracias. Ahora iré a buscar a mi amiga",_ le dijo antes de irse. Pero él la detuvo, se puso en frente de ella bloqueándole la entrada.

"_¡Espera! Tu amiga seguro está todavía ocupada. Créeme, conozco a Dez y ellos deben estar muy ocupados_ –le aseguró– _¿Podemos quedarnos sentados aquí en el ante jardín y conversar?"_, le preguntó con la misma mirada suplicante que había utilizado antes.

Parecía un cachorro.

Ella no sabía si quería acariciar al cachorro o patearlo por hacer eso.

"_Sólo si dejas de hacer eso por favor", _ella le pidió.

"_¿Hacer qué?",_ él preguntó confundido.

"_Nada… no importa",_ le respondió sentándose en el césped de su antejardín. No podía decirle que odiaba esa mirada porque realmente funcionaba. Él hizo lo mismo y se sentó a su lado. Ally se quedó mirando el cielo por un minuto, luego miró a su izquierda y él estaba fijamente observándola. Ella le dio una mirada de extrañeza ¿por qué la miraba así? Él pareció notar que necesitaba una explicación.

"_Yo siempre te observo en la escuela desde lejos… y no puedo creer que estés ahora aquí a mi lado"_, confesó.

"_No estoy entendiendo nada",_ ella reconoció débilmente.

"_Yo pensé que lo sabías… Tú me gustas desde hace tiempo. Hace unos meses atrás le dije a Kimmy que me ayudara para que yo pudiera conocerte… Pero ella me dijo que tú no estabas interesada, que se lo habías dejado muy claro",_ él le explicó. Ally recordó que hace unos cuatro meses atrás Kimmy, su popular compañera de curso, le había hablado sobre cómo un amigo de ella quería conocerla. Ally se negó cortésmente y le dijo que no estaba interesada sin siquiera saber de quien se trataba. Primero, porque ella era novia de Elliot. Segundo, porque él no le interesaba conocer uno de sus amigos populares. Tercero y último, había altas probabilidades de que fuera una broma. Ahora todo encajaba, ese chico era Austin Moon. Y seguro era la misma razón por la que le había pedido a Gabe hacerse amigo de ella.

"_Eso fue hace mucho tiempo…",_ ella murmuró nerviosa. Esto no podía ser cierto. Seguramente era una broma ¿Por qué alguien como él gustaría de ella? De todas maneras él tampoco era su tipo de chico, él era atractivo no podía negarlo y olía bien, y tenía una sonrisa y unos ojos encantadores. Pero también tenía una reputación. Él tiene una novia y le es infiel todo el tiempo, él seguramente utiliza todos sus encantos para lograr lo que quiere y seguramente él quería que ella fuera su nueva víctima. Trish tenía razón pero ella no estaba dispuesta a caer.

"_¿Tienes novio?",_ él le preguntó repentinamente sentándose en sus rodillas en frente de ella.

"_Sí_ –mintió– _y tú también tienes novia",_ afirmó esperando dejar en claro que no podía pasar nada entre ellos.

"_¿La ves acá conmigo? Nunca está conmigo…",_ dijo con tristeza. Ally se sorprendió por sus palabras. Parecía como si el sufriera por ella pero eso era ilógico ¿No se suponía que él era el malo aquí? Él comenzó acercarse a su rostro para besarla y ella se puso de pie automáticamente.

"_Yo me iré ahora mismo. Le dices a Kira que me fui por favor"_, le dijo escapando de la situación. Él se puso rápidamente de pie y la detuvo tomando su brazo.

"_Lo siento. De verdad. No debí haber hecho eso… Por favor no te vayas… No puedes dejar a tú amiga aquí",_ él le pidió desesperado. Pero él tenía razón, no podía dejar a Kira aquí, se supone que ella dormiría con ella en su casa esta noche. Debía esperarla.

"_Tú estás ebrio y no sabes lo que haces",_ le reclamó.

"_Créeme que sé muy bien lo que hago y está bien, me mantendré alejado pero por favor no te vayas. Yo quiero conocerte",_ le suplicó.

"_No sé a lo que estás jugando pero de verdad yo no soy el tipo de chica que crees",_ ella le aclaró.

"_Quiero saber el tipo de chica que eres",_ él insistió. Ally respiró profundo, sintió que iba a explotar.

"_¿Quieres saber el tipo de chica que soy? Muy bien, soy el tipo de chica que odia las fiestas y los chicos como tú que creen que una se derrite por ellos. Y también la que odia estar aquí porque su amiga otra vez la dejó sola por un chico",_ ella derramó. Austin se quedó mirándola estupefacto.

"_Wow ¿tan malo es estar aquí conmigo?"_, le preguntó apenado. Ally no podía creer que ella había dicho todo eso.

"_Yo lo siento mucho",_ se disculpó arrepentida. Austin se puso a reír.

"_¿Sabes? Cada vez me pareces más interesante",_ él le dijo sonriendo. Ally estaba tan confundida con este chico. Un momento parece como si le hubieran roto el corazón y al segundo parece el más alegre del mundo.

"_Yo realmente no sé qué pretendes"_, le dijo desconcertada.

"_Conocerte y que tú me conozcas. Sólo eso. Lo prometo_", le aseguró con esa sonrisa única.

Ally volvió a sentarse en el césped. Ella sabía que debía esperar a Kira y bueno, esto era lo más extraño y emocionante que le había pasado en el último tiempo. Ella estaba aquí junto al chico más popular de su escuela y él quería conocerla. Ella no le daría ese privilegio. Pero podría conocerlo y ver que tal es este Austin Moon con el que todas las chicas están obsesionadas.

"_Última oportunidad",_ le advirtió. Él volvió a sonreír y se sentó a su lado nuevamente como un niño obediente.

…

Austin y Ally conversaron por una hora más y sorprendentemente había ido bien. Austin le contó un sin número de anécdotas de su vida. Él era un chico seguro de sí mismo y exitoso con las chicas. Pero también tenía muy mala suerte. Cómo la vez en que se cayó en skate en frente de una chica a la cual quería impresionar y obtuvo un tobillo roto, o cómo la primera vez que se emborrachó sus amigos lo mojaron con una manguera para que se le pasará la borrachera y no funcionó y obtuvo un resfriado y un castigo como resultado, o que su segundo nombre era Mónica, un nombre de mujer. Ally hace mucho tiempo que no se reía tanto, la risa de Austin era contigiosa.

Aparentemente el destino hoy se había empecinado en demostrarle que no podía cerrarse a conocer personas.

"_Austin Mónica Moon",_ ella se burló sonriéndole.

"_¡Prometiste que no te burlarías!",_ él le reclamó haciendo un puchero y poniendo esos ojos de cachorros.

"_Oww... esa carita conmigo no funciona Moon",_ ella se rio.

"_Oh ¿estás segura?",_ él se acercó a ella y sin previo aviso la besó. Ally quedó estupefacta sin responderle el beso. Pero tampoco lo empujó lejos, así que él insistió y luego de unos segundos ella se dejó llevar y cerró sus ojos. El beso fue suave y dulce. Esto estaba mal… muy mal. Pero era sólo un beso ella pensó, sólo uno. Segundos después finalizaron el beso y él estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

"_Eres tan linda Ally…",_ susurró en sus labios mirándola a los ojos. Ally se sonrojó.

"_Uhm gracias…",_ ella murmuró en respuesta apartándose de él. ¿Qué había hecho? Había besado a un chico con novia.

"_Por fin lo logré",_ Austin dijo con orgullo. Ally escuchó sus palabras y cayó en cuenta que para él lo que había acabado de suceder no era más que un desafío, un capricho. Y ella era la tonta que había caído en su juego. No entendía cómo pudo ser tan estúpida.

Sin decir nada ella se puso de pie y entró en la casa nuevamente en busca de su amiga. Ella se iría con o sin ella. Austin la siguió.

"_¡Espera! ¿Qué pasó?",_ él le preguntó confundido. Ally lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kira.

"_Nos vamos. Ahora",_ ella le exigió. Kira la miró sorprendida. Austin la alcanzó y la abrazó por la cintura obligándola a mirarlo.

"_¿Por qué te vas? Yo pensé que ese beso significó algo", _le cuestionó confundido.

"_Espera ¿Qué beso?",_ preguntó Kira desconcertada. Ally deshizo el abrazo de Austin.

"_No es nada. Debemos irnos… por favor",_ ella le suplicó a su amiga. Kira pareció comprender que algo había sucedido y Ally necesitaba salir de ahí urgente.

"_Sí, sí vamos",_ aceptó. Se despidió de Dez con un beso.

"_Ally por favor no te vayas así",_ Austin le rogó.

"_Lo siento Austin. Tengo que irme, es tarde. Mi mamá seguro debe estar preocupada"_, ella se excusó.

"_Está bien… pero dame tú número para poder llamarte",_ le pidió afligido. Ally tomó el brazo de su amiga y la hizo caminar hacia la salida.

"_No tengo",_ mintió.

"_¿Y cuándo nos veremos de nuevo?",_ le preguntó con evidente decepción.

"_No lo sé Austin. Olvida que todo esto pasó. Y de verdad me tengo que ir… así que adiós",_ ella dijo finalmente y salió de la casa junto a Kira.

Austin no la siguió.

Caminaron rápidamente, su casa quedaba a un par de cuadras.

"_¿Qué demonios fue eso?",_ Kira le preguntó una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente de la casa de Austin.

"_Nos dimos un beso pero fue un error",_ Ally le respondió sin mirarla.

"_¡Wow! Besaste a Austin Moon",_ su amiga dijo impresionada.

"_No estoy orgullosa. Él tiene novia"_, Ally le aclaró.

"_¿Y qué? Dez también tiene una",_ ella le dijo restándole importancia a la situación.

"_A ti no te importan esas cosas pero a mí sí",_ le contradijo.

"_Austin se veía muy entusiasmado contigo… él va querer que suceda nuevamente",_ su amiga le advirtió.

"_No va a volver a suceder",_ Ally le aseguró.

"_¡Diablos! Olvidé pedir el número a Dez donde nos fuimos tan rápido"_, Kira le reclamó.

"_Así es mejor"_

…

Cuando llegaron a casa, su mamá estaba profundamente dormida y ni siquiera notó su hora de llegada. Un problema menos, Ally pensó.

Al día siguiente, antes de que Kira volviera a su casa le pidió encarecidamente que no comentara con nadie lo sucedido. Sabía que tenía que contarle a Trish y Ally temía por su reacción.

En horas de la tarde Trish apareció en su habitación.

"_¿Y tú no recuerdas que tienes una amiga_?", le preguntó algo molesta.

"_Lo siento… tengo la cabeza en cualquier parte",_ Ally se disculpó débilmente.

"_Supe que la fiesta terminó temprano",_ Trish le dijo sentándose a su lado.

"_Sí… Luego Kira y yo fuimos a otra fiesta"_

"_¿Otra fiesta? ¿Dónde? ¿Con quién?",_ cuestionó sorprendida.

"_Fuimos con Elliot y unos amigos de él a la casa de Austin Moon"_, respondió sin ánimos.

"_¿La casa de Austin Moon?_ –Ally asintió_– ¿Por qué presiento que me estás ocultando algo?",_ le preguntó suspicaz.

"_Kira estuvo con Dez",_ ella le contó.

"_¿Kira con Dez? Wow… esa chica cada vez cae más bajo"_, Trish murmuró. Ally se encogió por sus palabras. Ella al parecer también había caído bajo.

"_¿Por qué dices eso?",_ Ally le preguntó.

"_Porque tiene una novia, creo que su nombre es Carrie no va en nuestra escuela. De todas maneras no importa… Kira sabrá lo que hace"_, le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"_Besé a Austin Moon y estoy muy, muy arrepentida",_ Ally le confesó a su amiga rápidamente sin mirarla.

"_¿¡Besaste a Austin!?",_ exclamó desconcertada.

"_Sí…",_ susurró.

"_No lo puedo creer… ¿cómo sucedió?"_

"_Por favor no me hagas volver hablar de eso… Sólo sucedió",_ Ally le suplicó.

"_¿Te gustó?",_ Trish le preguntó con curiosidad. Okey, ella no se había detenido a pensar en eso.

"_Trish no lo sé… es decir, el beso fue súper dulce y él es una persona muy divertida… me hizo reír bastante pero él no es mi tipo y lo sabes… Lo que tengo muy claro es que lo que pasó en esa casa se quedó ahí. Yo no pienso volver hablar del tema y él tampoco lo hará porque tiene una novia. Así que ya cumplí con contarte y dejemos todo esto en el pasado ¿por favor?",_ le volvió a suplicar.

"_Está bien… por lo menos tienes claro que no volverá a suceder. Te diré una cosa que todo el mundo sabe… Austin le es infiel todo el tiempo a su novia pero él nunca ha roto con ella… muchas chicas han terminado con el corazón roto por eso",_ su amiga le informó. Ally recordó lo triste que él estaba cuando dijo que su novia nunca estaba con él… entonces ¿por qué no rompía con ella si no parecía feliz de estar a su lado?

Austin era un problema por el lado que se le mire. Y ella estaba agradecida de darse cuenta a tiempo.

De pronto una idea vino a su cabeza.

"_Dime por favor que su novia no asiste a nuestra escuela",_ Ally le rogó. Ella no soportaría la culpa de ver a la chica.

"_No… ella va en otra escuela. Su nombre es Piper ",_ le contó.

Ally suspiró. Ella no tendría que verle la cara a Piper nunca.

…

Día lunes y debía volver a la escuela. Ally no sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa. Ella antes no tenía ni idea quien era Austin y ahora esperaba que las cosas no cambiaran.

Debía relajarse.

Caminó rápidamente hacia su salón de clases pero como el destino la odiaba tenía que cruzarse con él. Venía caminando en dirección contraria a la de ella Jace y Austin.

"_Hey Ally",_ la saludó Jace con una sonrisa.

"_Hola Jace",_ ella le respondió y continuó su camino ignorando completamente a Austin. Si ella iba hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido el sábado, lo primero era hacer como si no lo conocía.

Entro a su salón y se sentó en su asiento regular. Trish no tenía la clase de matemáticas con ella así que se sentaba sola. De pronto miró hacia la entrada y vio la cabellera rubia. Esto tenía que ser una broma. Él estaba conversando con Kimmy. Ally volvió la mirada a su cuaderno rogando que su profesor llegara luego para comenzar la clase y él se fuera.

Inesperadamente Kimmy se sentó a su lado. Ally la miró confundida.

"_¿Podemos hablar?",_ ella le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"_¿Sobre qué?"_, Ally le preguntó incómoda. Estaba rogando internamente que Austin no le hubiera dicho algo.

"_Austin me contó lo que sucedió contigo"_, respondió. Maldición. Él le había dicho.

"_¿Y qué sucedió conmigo?",_ le cuestionó fingiendo que no entendía a lo que se refería.

"_Me contó que se besaron… y que aunque él había bebido un par de cervezas recordaba todo. Él dijo que lo que pasó entre ustedes fue especial y que no podía dejar de pensar en ti. También me pidió que te preguntara si podían conversar sobre lo que pasó ya que tú al parecer decidiste ignorarlo",_ Kimmy le explicó. Ally no sabía que decir, no estaba preparada para esto.

"_Él no debió contarte nada…_ –Kimmy la miró sorprendida– _Lo siento de verdad. No es nada contra ti pero yo le dejé claro que no quiero volver hablar con él"_, ella le respondió con amabilidad.

"_Okey… ¿estás segura?",_ ella le pregunto escépticamente.

"_Muy segura… y por favor no le cuentes a nadie",_ le suplicó.

"_Sí. No te preocupes… Mis labios están sellados",_ sonrió levemente y volvió a su lugar habitual.

Ally suspiró. Esperaba que él realmente comprendiera el mensaje.

Pero Austin estaba lejos de darse por vencido. Al día siguiente Kimmy volvió acercarse a ella para pedirle que por favor hablara con él. Por supuesto que Ally se volvió a negar. Y así fueron los próximos días.

Trish le aconsejó que si no quería hablar con él, tal vez si le enviaba una carta dejándole en claro todo, él dejaría de insistir. Así que eso hizo.

"**Te escribo para decirte que por favor dejes de insistir con eso de hablar. No tenemos nada de qué hablar y no me interesa. Tienes novia y no quiero tener problemas con nadie. Lo que pasó tal vez fue lindo pero ya pasó. Que estés bien. Ally"**

Le entregó la carta el día jueves por la mañana a Kimmy para que se la entregara a Austin. Ella se lo agradeció, seguramente estaba tan aburrida como ella de la insistencia de Austin y ser su mensajera.

Lo que Ally no esperaba fue lo que sucedería después. Ella iba caminando sola por el pasillo hacia el baño cuando alguien la tomo por la cintura y le tapó su boca. Se asustó pero cuando vio los familiares ojos de cachorro se relajó. Él la soltó de su agarre.

"_¿Qué pasa contigo? No puedes asustar a la gente así",_ Ally le reclamó.

"_Tampoco se supone que uno ignora a la gente después de besarla", _él le replicó.

"_¡Te dije que te olvidarás de lo que pasó!",_ exclamó frustrada.

"_Y yo te dije que necesito conversar contigo"_

Ally respiro profundo.

_"Estamos conversando. Ahora dime lo que tienes que decirme para terminar luego con esto",_ ella le dijo molesta.

"_Todo lo que te ha dicho Kimmy es verdad. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en ese beso que nos dimos… Tú me gustas Ally",_ él le dijo tomando sus manos. Ally las apartó inmediatamente.

"_Yo no sé qué pretendes con decirme eso… Austin tú tienes novia y tú no me gustas de esa forma. Yo creo que lo mejor es hacer como que nunca nos conocimos"_, ella le dijo decidida. La cara de Austin se llenó de tristeza.

"_Pero yo no quiero eso… yo quiero conocerte. Cuando yo te miro a los ojos veo una personita especial… –_él se acercó para abrazarla pero Ally automáticamente se alejó– _no entiendo porque eres así de fría pero yo sé que tú no eres así… Tu debajo de toda esa apariencia, ocultas a una totalmente distinta…"_, él le aseguró mirándola a los ojos.

Ally se quedó en silencio procesando sus palabras.

"_Tú no me conoces…",_ susurró.

"_Te lo he dicho tantas veces… yo quiero eso. Conocerte", _insistió y aprovecho que Ally bajó la guardia para abrazarla. La mantuvo firme entre sus brazos. Ally no comprendía que es lo que estaba sintiendo. Por un lado ella estaba muy segura que no quería tener nada que ver con él y por otro lado él insistía e insistía… y no se daba por vencido con ella.

Nunca un chico había hecho algo así por ella… La hacía sentirse especial.

"_¿Por qué haces todo esto?",_ ella le preguntó débilmente.

"_Yo quiero borrar esa carita triste"_

* * *

**Este capítulo es demasiado largo… Tengo claro hacia dónde va la historia y no puedo parar de escribir. **

**Estoy decidiendo continuarla porque de verdad estoy inspirada (?) hahhah Idk. Esta historia secretamente tiene su razón.**

**Si alguien quiere que continúe debe decírmelo en un review…¿Tal vez unos 5 para actualizar?**

**Gracias por leer :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go.**

* * *

"_Yo quiero borrar esa carita triste"_

Ally estaba tan confundida ahora. Nunca en su vida alguien la había abrazado así y no podía creer que con un simple abrazo cambiara toda su visión de él. Prácticamente eran extraños. Austin no la conocía y ella mucho menos a él.

Pero ahora inevitablemente quería conocerlo.

Quería conocer a este chico que no se resignaba a dejarla en el pasado cómo lo habían hecho otras personas que se suponía que la amaban.

Ella deshizo el abrazo para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"_Yo de verdad no entiendo por qué me dices todo esto… tú tienes novia",_ ella le reclamó débilmente.

"_Ally escúchame… las cosas no están bien con Piper desde hace un tiempo… pero yo no puedo romper con ella porque está pasando por un muy mal momento",_ él le intentó explicar.

"_¡Aquí estás!",_ exclamó una voz femenina interrumpiéndolos. Ambos observaron a la persona que se acercaba a ellos.

"_Trish… ¿qué sucede?",_ Ally le preguntó nerviosa. Ella estaba a solas con Austin Moon, podría asegurar que eso no la haría muy feliz.

"_Él profesor me envío a revisar por qué te demorabas tanto, debes volver a clases"_, le respondió mirando con incredulidad lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

"_Hola, soy Austin",_ él la saludó con una sonrisa.

"_Sé quién eres. Ally debemos volver"_, su amiga dijo ignorando al chico rubio.

"_Uhm sí. Vamos",_ ella aceptó dándose la vuelta para irse. Austin la detuvo tomando su brazo.

"_¡Espera! No te irás nuevamente así ¿por favor?",_ le suplicó. Ally miró a su amiga que estaba sorprendida por la situación.

"_Trish vuelve al salón y cúbreme por favor, yo voy en un segundo"_, Ally le pidió. Trish suspiró.

"_Okey. No te demores",_ aceptó y se fue ignorando nuevamente a Austin. Ally volvió a mirarlo.

"_Tengo que volver, yo no voy en último año como tú para poder darme el privilegio de salir de clases y que a nadie le importe",_ ella le reclamó.

"_Muy bien, no te retendré más pero necesito que me prometas que dejarás de hacer como que no me conoces",_ Austin le imploró casi con desesperación.

Ally suspiró pesadamente. Esperaba no arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir.

"_Está bien… ¿puedo irme ahora?"_

Austin sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

"_Entonces nos vemos Moon…",_ ella se despidió lista para irse devuelta a clases. Inesperadamente Austin la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso rápido al cual Ally no alcanzó ni a reaccionar cuando él ya se había ido corriendo dejándola completamente estupefacta.

…

Ally volvió al salón y se sentó al lado de su amiga todavía confundida de todo lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos.

"_Explícame qué fue eso",_ Trish le exigió inmediatamente. Ally pensó su respuesta pero realmente no tenía idea de que significaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

"_No lo sé… no sé qué me está pasando",_ le confesó tímidamente.

"_No lo puedo creer. Ally te gusta",_ su amiga afirmó con incredulidad.

"_No me gusta… sólo me interesa un poco"_, la contradijo sin mucha convicción.

"_Escúchate Ally, ni tu misma te convences. Y a mí no me engañas, ahora necesito que me expliques que te dijo para lograrlo"_, le demandó.

Ally no estaba orgullosa de cómo él tan rápidamente había logrado despertar su interés hacia él. Así que le contó sin mucho entusiasmo todo lo que le había dicho. Omitió lo del abrazo, el rápido beso y cómo la había hecho sentir, ella decidió guardárselo solo para ella.

"_¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?", _Trish le cuestionó inmediatamente cuando termino de relatar.

"_Nada. Él sólo me pidió que no hiciera cómo sino lo conociera… lo que significa que si él me saluda lo saludaré. Si él quiere hablarme que lo haga pero yo no lo buscaré",_ respondió decidida. Ella podía estar confundida con respecto a cómo repentinamente tenía interés por Austin Moon pero si él quería conocerla como le había dicho, él iba a tener que demostrarlo.

"_¿Sabes que hay una gran probabilidad de que él cambie de opinión y quiera conocer a otra chica? Yo no quiero verte sufrir por él",_ su amiga le dijo con preocupación.

"_Wow Trish calma. No estoy enamorada de él ni nada por el estilo. Y sí, tal vez mañana él ya no quiera conocerme o se entusiasme con otra chica y estaré bien con eso. Él todavía sigue teniendo una novia lo que me lleva a que si nos conocemos solo será para ser amigos", _Ally la tranquilizó.

"_Realmente espero que no te equivoques"_

Ally también lo esperaba.

…

Al día siguiente no lo vio durante toda la mañana. Odiaba sentirse decepcionada por eso. Durante toda la semana se pasó evitándolo y ahora de pronto quería verlo.

Algo andaba mal con ella.

Trish hoy no había asistido a clases ya que tenía una cita con el dentista. Así que ella ahora estaba en el comedor sola. Almorzó rápidamente los fideos con carne que su madre le había enviado. Se levantó para irse y lo vio en la entrada del comedor, estaba conversando con unos chicos. Ella se puso nerviosa inmediatamente al verlo.

Definitivamente algo andaba mal con ella.

Camino sin mirarlo haciendo como si no lo había visto. Pero el por supuesto que la había notado.

"_¡Hola Ally!",_ exclamó alegre.

"_Hola"_, ella lo saludo y continuó caminando.

"_¡Hey espera!",_ Ally se detuvo y él se acercó rápidamente hacia ella.

"_¿Qué pasa?",_ le preguntó intentando sonar despreocupada pero no podía evitar sentir este nudo en el estómago.

"_¿Podemos conversar un ratito?"_

"_Uhm… no lo sé",_ ella respondió insegura.

"_Vamos es sólo un momento y no tienes excusa para decirme que no",_ él le insistió.

"_Uhm okey…"_, aceptó todavía indecisa. Estaba totalmente dividida con respecto a si de verdad quería estar a solas con él.

Ayer cuando fue la última vez que estuvo a solas con él había logrado lo impensable.

"_Ven sígueme",_ la invitó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Él la guio hacia el tercer piso de la escuela, el cual estaba desierto.

"_¿Por qué me traes para acá?",_ ella le preguntó escéptica.

"_Acá podemos conversar tranquilamente"_, respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Ally se quedó en silencio esperando a que hablara.

"_Así que ¿cómo estás?",_ él le preguntó para iniciar la conversación.

"_Bien",_ ella respondió brevemente.

"_¿Pensaste algo sobre lo que te dije ayer?",_ le cuestionó mirándola a los ojos. Ally por supuesto que había pensado en todo lo que le había dicho y sobre todo en como la había hecho sentir. Sin embargo, ella no podía contarle eso jamás.

"_No mucho en realidad… te dije que no te ignoraría más y eso es lo que haré"_

"_¿Sólo eso?",_ preguntó decepcionado.

"_SÍ…",_ ella afirmó.

"_Está bien…_ _¿Qué harás esta noche? Es viernes y me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo… y mis amigos",_ le sugirió con evidente nerviosismo._ ¡Dios!_ Austin estaba nervioso por ella. Ally realmente pensó que se veía adorable y se sintió muy culpable por pensarlo.

"_No puedo… ya tengo planes",_ le respondió con la verdad. Él no ocultó su decepción, sus ojos eran demasiado expresivos.

"_¿Planes? ¿En serio? Sólo admite que no quieres salir conmigo",_ él le dijo con tristeza. Ally realmente se sintió mal por él.

"_Es la verdad. Con mis amigos iremos de campamento a un lago, volvemos mañana"_, le explicó. Austin se quedó pensando por unos segundos.

"_¿Y yo puedo ir…?",_ preguntó casi sin esperanzas. Ella hasta ayer no le hubiera importado que él estuviera triste o algo por el estilo. Pero ahora sólo quería verlo sonreír y borrar esa decepción en sus ojos.

"_Pero tú no conoces a mis amigos"_

"_Puedo conocerlos… Incluso puedo ir con Jace, él conoce a tus amigos_", le dijo animado y ahí estaba la sonrisa de nuevo.

"_Está bien puedes ir",_ ella aceptó reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"_¿A qué hora nos vamos?",_ le preguntó con entusiasmo.

"_A las seis de la tarde… nos iremos desde mi casa en la furgoneta del papá de un amigo"_

"_¡Genial! Dame tu número para llamarte en la tarde"_, Austin le dijo sacando su celular de su bolsillo.

"_Dame yo lo anoto",_ Ally tomó el celular y notó que el fondo de pantalla era una foto de él y Piper. Ella era hermosa, ojos verdes, pelo rubio, colorida, sonrisa perfecta. Todo lo contrario a ella. Se veían felices en la foto. Y se sintió tan poca cosa al lado de esta chica. Ignoró el nuevo sentimiento que le produjo y escribió su número y le entregó el celular rápidamente.

"_¿Qué nombre puedo ponerte? Uhmmm ¡ya sé! Alls",_ dijo alegre escribiendo en su celular.

"_¿Alls?",_ ella le preguntó escéptica.

"_Sí, desde ahora en adelante solo te diré Alls", _respondió sonriendo.

Ally suspiró en redición, algo le decía que aunque intentará discutirle, él no daría su brazo a torcer.

"_Entonces nos vemos a las seis",_ él le guiñó un ojo.

"_Sip. A las seis",_ ella comenzó a caminar para irse.

"_¿Y mi beso de despedida?"_, le gritó. Ally se rio ¿cómo podía esperar un beso de despedida después de lo que hizo ayer?

"_Adiós Austin"_

…

Al parecer Austin tenía un poder especial para llevarse bien con todos. Al campamento fueron Kira, Elliot, y otros amigos de ellos incluyendo la chica de la fiesta, así que Elliot estaba muy ocupado. Trish luego de su visita al dentista no tuvo ánimos de venir. Jace también vino como lo había prometido Austin. Kira estaba un poco decepcionada porque Austin no vino con Dez pero luego de un rato lo supero.

Cómo era de esperar todos estaban borrachos menos ella, conversando alrededor de la fogata. Sorprendentemente Austin no la había hablado mucho durante la noche. Él se dedicó a conocer a la gente. Lo bueno de este tipo de salidas era que ella podía sentarse sola y observar las estrellas tranquilamente sin parecer que desencajaba. Todos estaban en lo suyo.

Jace notó que ella estaba sola y decidió hacerle compañía.

"_Hey Alls",_ la saludó sentándose a su lado.

"_¿Tú también?_ –Jace la dio una mirada confusa– _¿también me dirás Alls?",_ le cuestionó.

"_Lo siento ¿Te molesta? Es que Austin habla todo el tiempo de ti y se me quedó grabado en la cabeza…",_ él le respondió tímidamente.

"_Está bien… no importa",_ ella se encogió de hombros. Pero claramente no pasó por alto el hecho de que él hablara de ella.

"_Así que ¿por qué estás tan sola? Esta vez estás en tú ambiente con tus amigos",_ él le pregunto curioso.

"_Me gusta estar sola y pensar… admirar la naturaleza también. Mis amigos saben que yo soy así",_ Ally le respondió naturalmente.

"_Eso es cool. Sabes… quería pedirte un favor",_ él le dijo repentinamente nervioso.

"_¿Un favor? ¿Cuál?"_

"_Me gusta una chica… y tú podrías ayudarme a conquistarla porque es tu amiga",_ respondió.

Ally inmediatamente pensó en Kira.

"_Okey… pero ella no creo que le gustes, está algo obsesionada con Dez"_, Ally le dijo con cautela.

"_¿Te refieres a Kira?_ –ella asintió. Él se rio– _no me gusta Kira, me gusta Trish"_

"_¿Trish?",_ le pregunto totalmente sorprendida.

"_Sí… ella es tan única. Su actitud demuestra que no le importa lo que la gente piense sobre ella, se ve muy autentica. Me gustaría conocerla"_, él le respondió sinceramente.

"_Ella es la persona más auténtica que conozco… creo que podría ayudarte",_ Ally le sonrió.

"_¡Gracias! Ahora si quieres yo también te puedo ayudar con Austin",_ él le dijo entusiasmado.

"_No necesito que me ayudes con Austin porque nada está pasando, él tiene novia",_ ella lo interpeló.

"_Lo sé… pero deberías conversar con él sobre eso. Yo sé que le gustas desde hace mucho tiempo. Él me pidió que te preguntara si pueden juntarse en el lago más tarde cuando todos duerman… no te ha dicho nada durante toda la noche porque no ha querido incomodarte delante de tus amigos"_, Jace le explicó. Ally observó hacia donde estaba Austin, él estaba conversando animadamente con Kira mientras bebían al parecer vodka.

Ganarse a la amiga. _Tramposo_, pensó.

"_No sé si sea una buena idea",_ Ally murmuró.

"_Bueno piénsalo… él te va estar esperando"_

…

No lo hagas. No lo hagas. No lo hagas.

"_¡Viniste!",_ Austin exclamó sorprendido y alegre. Su cara se iluminó completamente cuando la vio.

"_Sí, sí… todavía no sé porque estoy aquí. Pero te advierto que me iré inmediatamente si intentas algo",_ Ally lo amenazó reprimiendo una sonrisa. Ella no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que alguien se alegró tanto de verla.

"_No importa la razón, estás acá y eso es lo importante"_, él le sonrió. Ally se sentó a su lado y él inmediatamente posó su brazo derecho alrededor de sus hombros.

"_Sin abrazos",_ ella lo reprendió retirando su brazo.

"_¿Por qué eres así conmigo?"_, él le preguntó repentinamente decepcionado.

Ally se quedó en silencio. Él la miró fijamente esperando una respuesta.

"_¿Así cómo?",_ le preguntó débilmente.

"_Eres fría, me ignoras y no dejas que te demuestre mi cariño"_, le reclamó totalmente apenado.

"_Austin me he cansado de decírtelo, tú tienes una novia. Es a ella a la que debes demostrarle cariño. No a mí",_ Ally le dijo exasperada. Él suspiró.

"_Alls escúchame… entre Piper y yo no sucede casi nada. Pasamos todo el tiempo discutiendo. Las cosas están mal", _le dijo suavemente mirándola a los ojos.

"_Pero sigues con ella…",_ le recordó.

"_Sí, es complicado… Está pasando por un mal momento, sus padres se están divorciando y yo sólo no soy capaz de romper con ella",_ le explicó con cuidado.

Ally sabía lo que significaba un divorcio y lo mucho que podía llegar a doler la separación. Él continuó.

"_Yo no puedo dejarla cuando más me necesita… Yo sé que ella sabe también que no estamos bien. Digo, discutimos todo el tiempo. Es como si descargara toda su frustración en mí. Sin embargo, ella me importa no puedo dejarla sola"_

"_¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?"_, ella le preguntó débilmente todavía procesando lo que le había contado.

"_Cerca de cuatro meses…",_ murmuró. Ally no pudo evitar notar que la fecha coincidía con el tiempo en él que él había intentado conocerla y ella se había negado.

Él realmente parecía sincero en todo lo que contaba y sentía que no podía culparlo por evitarle otro sufrimiento a Piper en un momento difícil. Ally más que nadie comprendía por lo que ella estaba pasando.

"_Tal vez podemos pasar de ser conocidos a amigos",_ ella murmuró suavemente.

"_Tú sabes que yo no quiero ser sólo tu amigo…",_ él le sonrió nuevamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros. _"Tómalo o déjalo"._

"_¡Lo tomo, lo tomo!_ –exclamó. Y Ally soltó una risita– _¡Dios! Tú me haces sufrir",_ él le reclamó tiernamente.

"_No exageres",_ ella volvió a reír.

"_Así me gusta, que sonrías… Y ahora cómo somos amigos quiero saber sobre ti_", él le solicitó mientras se recostó en el suelo para mirar las estrellas. Ally hizo lo mismo.

"_¿Qué quieres saber?"_

"_Todo",_ él aseguró.

"_Eso nos tomaría toda la noche"_, ella murmuró.

"_Tenemos toda la noche",_ él le dijo con voz profunda. Ally se estremeció.

"_Realmente no sé qué contarte. Mi vida no es para nada interesante"_

"_Te puedo asegurar que eres muy interesante… cuéntame porque no bebes alcohol. De todas las personas que estamos aquí eres la única que no lo hace",_ le cuestionó suspicazmente.

"_No me gusta",_ ella respondió cortante. Él se apoyó en su codo para mirarla.

"_¿Lo has probado alguna vez?",_ le preguntó escépticamente.

"_No, pero no necesito probarlo para saber qué hace mal",_ resopló sin mirarlo.

"_Todo en exceso hace mal",_ él la interpeló. Ella suspiró pesadamente.

"_No quiero hablar de esto",_ ella lo cortó.

"_Confía en mí. Prometo no juzgar",_ le aseguró tomando su barbilla para que lo mirara. Ella volvió a suspirar y lo miró a los ojos.

"_Mi papá es alcohólico… lo que destruyó mi familia por completo. Por eso no bebo alcohol, saca lo peor de las personas. Yo no quiero ser como él",_ ella confesó y volvió a mirar el cielo. Austin se quedó en silencio por un momento observándola atentamente.

"_Estoy seguro que tú no eres como él… y debes saber que muchas cosas sacan lo peor de las personas. Como por ejemplo la envidia, los celos, la soledad…",_ él le dijo cuidadosamente.

"_¿Me estás diciendo que beber alcohol es algo bueno?",_ ella le preguntó incrédula volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

"_Yo no creo que sea algo bueno ni malo. A cada persona puede gustarle o no, puede hacerle bien o mal. A lo que me refiero es que no puedes privarte de cosas por miedo a ser como tú papá. Tú eres Ally, mi Alls, eres brillante y hermosa y distinta a todo lo que he conocido", _él le dijo dulcemente observándola a los ojos.

Austin comenzó acercarse lentamente a su rostro y Ally no lograba reaccionar. Ella por primera vez desde que lo había conocido quería que la besara porque jamás había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Se sintió comprendida y querida.

Cerró sus ojos y se besaron.

Dulcemente al principio pero con el pasar de los segundos el beso iba profundizando cada vez más. Él se recostó encima de ella acariciando su cintura y luego su espalda. Nadie la había besado con tanta pasión y se sentía muy abrumada en este momento. Nunca había llegado tan lejos con un chico. Por un lado se sentía bien pero por otro estaba aterrada de estar en esta situación.

Austin posó su mano por debajo de su blusa y ella sintió el contacto de su mano con su piel. Ella inmediatamente reaccionó a retirar la mano de ahí y finalizó el beso. Él le dio una mirada de confusión.

"_¿Qué pasó?",_ él le preguntó con la respiración agitada.

"_N-nada",_ tartamudeó poniéndose de pie. Él hizo lo mismo.

"_Sé que quieres esto tanto como yo",_ él le reclamó débilmente.

"_No puedo",_ murmuró asustada.

"_¿No puedes? ¿Por qué? Tú me gustas y yo te gusto, si se puede"_, él la contradijo.

"_No debemos y lo sabes",_ ella lo interpeló afligida. Austin se acercó y la abrazó.

"_Está bien…_ –tomó su cara con sus manos y la besó suavemente–_ lo siento. Yo debí ir más lento_", se disculpó mirándola a los ojos.

"_Yo creo que mejor me iré a dormir",_ ella murmuró algo insegura. Estaba tan confundida.

"_Sí, creo que es lo mejor"_, él aceptó retirando sus manos de su rostro.

Ally se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando hacia su tienda de dormir. Dejando atrás a Austin.

No podía creer que ella le había mencionado lo de su padre. Sólo su familia y amigos más cercanos lo sabían. Nunca le había contado a un chico sobre ese tema y ella simplemente se lo dijo. Parecía como si realmente le importaba.

No lo podía creer.

Y todas las palabras de él y luego la forma en que la besó. Sintió mariposas de sólo recordarlo.

Al parecer Austin había logrado lo impensado de nuevo.

* * *

**Quizás esta historia no sea tan popular como las otras que he escrito pero agradezco realmente a las cuatro personas que me hicieron saber que querían que continuara. Gracias de verdad :) **

**Quería fangirlear un poco por acá ahahah los chicos ganaron tres KCA! YAYYY Realmente estoy muy muy feliz por ellos. Tuvimos fotos Raura y eso es todo lo que le puedo pedir a la vida ahahha. Me hice una cuenta en twitter sólo para votar y dar rt a todo, muy orgullosa de ello. Las chicas que me conocen saben que no ocupo mucho twitter y que mis cercanos no saben mucho de mi obsesión por A&amp;A, R5 y Raura… es decir, lo saben pero no saben que es tanto ahahah y mucho menos que escribo fanfics.**

**Así que me hice esa cuenta para fangirlear tranquilamente jejeje pueden buscarme si quieren. Es arroba luuunalunita. Es en honor a mi perrita que se llama Luna (muy ingeniosa yo xD)**

**Y eso sería.**

**5 comentarios para actualizar. Yo sé que pueden ;) Un abrazoooooo.**

**PD: Una amiga está escribiendo una historia Raura! Pueden echarle un vistazo, es súper tierna. Su nombre es RileyLoveME y la historia se llama "Descubiertos" este es el summary: **_Laura y Ross han mantenido en secreto su relación por más de 2 años, pero un simple rumor puede llevar a la verdad. Esta es la historia del antes y el después que todo se sabe. Mucho romance, mucho drama, mucho Raura._


	4. Chapter 4

Día lunes y Ally no sabía nada de Austin desde el sábado. Luego de lo sucedido, ambos actuaron como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Por un lado Ally estaba aliviada, pensaba que Austin sería aún más insistente con ella luego de lo que pasó entre ellos pero fue todo lo contrario. Cuando volvieron a la ciudad se despidieron como todo el mundo. Y ahora se sentía un poco decepcionada de que él estuviera distante luego de haber compartido ese beso y parte de su historia.

Debió suponerlo.

Por algo Austin tenía la reputación que tenía, él se aburría rápido.

Suspiró. Mejor debía poner atención a lo que su profesor de historia hablaba.

"_¿Estás bien?",_ Trish le preguntó en un susurro.

"_Sí ¿por qué?",_ ella respondió actuando despreocupada.

"_Te he notado distraída"_

"_No es nada",_ la tranquilizó. Trish se encogió de hombros dándose por vencida y volvió su mirada al profesor.

Cuando finalizó la clase, Trish y Ally se dirigieron al patio de la escuela. Estaban conversando sobre cualquier cosa, la verdad es que Ally no estaba prestando mucha atención. Inevitablemente estaba buscando con sus ojos al chico rubio entre todos los estudiantes.

Cuando lo encontró, él la estaba observando y ella de inmediato bajó su mirada sorprendida.

"_¿Qué pasa?",_ Trish le preguntó confundida mirando hacia donde Ally había estado observando.

"_No es nada"_

"_Ally me has dicho eso desde que llegaste de ese viaje al lago. Sé que me estás mintiendo, además Austin te está mirando con una cara de cachorro abandonado ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?"_, su amiga le cuestionó con un tono exigente. Ally se quedó en silencio un momento.

"_Nos volvimos a besar",_ confesó rápidamente.

"_¿¡Qué!?",_ Trish exclamó sorprendida.

"_Sí… y yo fui quien lo invitó, no fue Elliot quien invitó a Jace…. Y le hablé sobre mi papá",_ ella murmuró débilmente la última parte.

"_Wow Ally, eso es demasiada información",_ su amiga exhaló.

"_Lo sé… lo siento. Es sólo que me avergüenza el hecho de que la semana pasada no quería saber nada de él y ahora todo lo que hago es pensar en él",_ Ally dijo afligida.

"_¡Sabía que Austin iba a lograr esto! Ally él tiene novia"_, Trish le recordó.

"_Lo sé pero eso es complicado…",_ murmuró sin mirar a su amiga.

"_¿Qué significa eso de complicado? Y explícame cómo es eso de que le hablaste sobre tu papá",_ le demandó incrédula.

"_Me preguntó por qué yo no bebía alcohol y le conté… de verdad parecía como si le importara. Aunque no me lo creas, él no es tan superficial como la gente cree",_ Ally le contó.

"_¿Y tú ahora crees conocerlo?",_ Trish le cuestionó irónicamente.

"_Okey Trish basta con el interrogatorio. No sé si lo conozco pero odio la sensación de que quiero conocerlo cada vez más",_ exclamó exasperada. Trish la miró sorprendida y Ally continuó hablando.

"_Y no sé cómo sucedió todo esto pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso y en todo lo que me dijo… y él ahora simplemente me ignora…",_ dijo apenada.

"_Ally yo te lo advertí…"_

"_¡Basta con eso Trish por favor! Ya sé que me lo advertiste… pero sólo pasó. No me lo refriegues más_", Ally exclamó enojada poniéndose de pie y dejándola sola.

El timbre para volver a clases sonó y Trish se fue a su clase de química y Ally a matemáticas. Se sentó sola como de costumbre. De pronto Kimmy se acercó a ella como lo había hecho la semana pasada.

Solo significaba una cosa.

"_Hey Ally",_ la saludó alegre como siempre.

"_Hey",_ sonrió levemente.

"_Me pidieron que te entregara esto"_, le dijo pasándole un pequeño papel en sus manos.

"_Uhm… ¿gracias?",_ Ally le dijo algo confundida.

"_De nada",_ ella le sonrió y se fue. Ally esperó que Kimmy volviera a su asiento y lo abrió.

"**¿Podemos hablar en el almuerzo? Ve al tercer piso por favor. Austin"**

…

Ally iba subiendo la escalera nerviosa, no tuvo que excusarse con Trish porque realmente no quería hablar con ella en este momento. Así que sólo fue sin avisar.

Cuando llegó al tercer piso él la estaba esperando y tan pronto como notó que ella estaba ahí se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente.

"_Te extrañé…",_ le dijo mientras la abrazaba. Ally estaba estupefacta pero luego de unos segundos se rindió y se fundió en su abrazo.

Ella también lo había extrañado. Más de lo que ella quería admitir.

"_¿Por qué me pediste venir?",_ le preguntó deshaciendo el abrazo.

"_Quería poder abrazarte tranquilamente… te extrañé"_, respondió sonriéndole.

"_¿De verdad?",_ Ally le cuestionó incrédula. Él asintió.

"_De verdad. Perdí mi celular en el campamento y no me di cuenta hasta que llegué a casa por eso no me pude contactar contigo… y bueno sucedieron otras cosas cuando llegué a casa",_ le respondió.

"_¿Qué cosas?"_

"_Piper me estaba esperando. Yo había apagado el celular para desconectarme de todo y bueno ella se preocupó… pude excusarme con que se me perdió mi celular pero la verdad es que no me creyó mucho…",_ le explicó.

Ally se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared y él hizo lo mismo.

"_¿Qué le dijiste?"_

"_Bueno… le dije que necesitaba estar con mis amigos. Pero se extrañó que Dez no fuera conmigo. Y luego estaba muy muy furiosa de que no me contacté con ella en todo el tiempo que estuve allá… Y ella rompió conmigo",_ confesó algo afligido.

"_No le dijiste nada sobre mí ¿cierto?",_ Ally le cuestionó aterrada. Ella no podría soportar la idea de ser la razón del corazón roto de esa chica.

"_No, por supuesto que no. Es por eso que te pedí que habláramos acá donde nadie puede vernos"_

"_Uhm okey…",_ ella susurró en respuesta.

"_A mí no me importaría que me vieran contigo pero la gente habla y rumorea cosas sobre mí todo el tiempo… no quiero que le lleguen con rumores a ella tan pronto",_ él le explicó.

"_Está bien Austin, no me debes explicaciones",_ lo tranquilizó.

"_Gracias… _–suspiró y pasó su brazo derecho por atrás de su cuello abrazándola–_ me encanta estar así contigo Alls",_ murmuró en su oído. Ella se quedó en silencio y luego apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

Se sentía muy bien estar entre sus brazos y decidió que disfrutaría de su cariño.

Por lo menos él ya no tenía novia y no tenía por qué sentirse culpable.

"_Así que supongo que ya aceptaste lo que sientes por mí",_ él dijo con orgullo. Ally le dio una mirada de enojo.

"_¿En serio? ¿Tenías que arruinar el momento?",_ le reclamó. Austin se rio fuerte y la besó tiernamente. Ally sólo se dejó llevar y comenzó a sentir mariposas en el estómago.

"_Tú eres asombrosa",_ le susurró cuando terminaron de besarse.

"_Austin de verdad que no es necesario",_ ella le dijo avergonzada.

"_Es necesario y vas a tener que acostumbrarte_", él le advirtió besando su frente. Ally sonrió. Ella desde hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan especial para alguien. Ella sabe que hay personas que la quieren pero en lo que respectaba a su mamá y hermano se ignoraban todo el tiempo. Sus amigos la querían por supuesto que no era lo mismo. Y bueno, ni hablar de su papá al cual casi ni veía.

"_Todavía no puedo creer que esté aquí contigo",_ ella confesó sin mirarlo.

"_Yo tampoco… ni mis amigos lo creerían_ –admitió– _¡Espera! ¡Tienes que conocer a Dez!"_

"_¿A Dez? ¿Por qué?",_ ella lo miró confundida.

"_Para que me crea",_ le respondió con un tono obvio. Ally rio.

"_¿Sabes quién quiere verlo?_ –Austin la miró con curiosidad– _mi amiga Kira. No para de hablar de él"_

"_Oh sí ya la recuerdo. Me habló mucho de él",_ Austin dijo con una sonrisa.

"_¡Qué vergüenza!_ – exclamó. Ally de pronto recordó que su amiga a veces habla más de la cuenta– _Espera ¿de qué más te habló?",_ le preguntó repentinamente preocupada.

"_Uhm… de lo mucho que te gusto",_ bromeó.

"_Es imposible que ella te haya dicho eso",_ Ally lo contradijo riendo. Él acercó su rostro al de ella quedando a escasos centímetros.

"_Dime qué es mentira",_ él la desafió. Ally lo miró a los ojos sin decir nada y lo besó suavemente en respuesta.

"_Tomaré eso como un sí",_ él sonrió victorioso.

"_Ahora dime la verdad, ¿qué te dijo Kira?",_ Ally le exigió.

"_A parte de hablar de Dez, me contó la increíble chica que eres y que no podía creer como Elliot te había dejado ir"_

"_¿Ella dijo eso?_ – Austin asintió– _wow habla demasiado",_ Ally murmuró avergonzada.

"_Creo que tiene razón. Vi a Elliot con la chica que estaba… y tú eres mucho mejor",_ él le afirmó convencido.

"_Austin mírame, no soy mejor que ella_ –lo contradijo–_ tampoco soy mejor que Piper, vi su foto en tu celular y ella es hermosa",_ Ally confeso con decepción.

"_Te estoy mirando_ –murmuró observándola a los ojos_– ¿Quién te dijo a ti que no eres hermosa?",_ le cuestionó molesto.

"_Nadie pero sólo es la verdad…",_ Ally susurró débilmente.

"_Ally yo he visto cómo los chicos te miran. Tú donde vas llamas la atención",_ él le aseguró.

"_Eso es por cómo me visto"_, ella resopló.

"_No es sólo por eso. A propósito me encanta como te vistes, lo encuentro original y con estilo_ –divagó– _pero volviendo al punto, eres hermosa. Me encanta esa nariz respingada tuya… tus grandes ojos y esos labios _–le dijo tocándolos con la yema de sus dedos_– También tu cabello largo y tu cuerpo… wow… me encanta tu cuerpo"_, él le dijo suspirando. Ally inmediatamente se sonrojó.

Sus palabras la hicieron sentir que de verdad ella era hermosa.

Otra cosa que Austin había logrado en menos de un día.

Lo que repentinamente le aterró.

"_Yo tengo que irme",_ ella le dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

"_¿Por qué? Aún falta tiempo para volver a clases",_ él le preguntó confundido.

"_Recordé que le había prometido a Trish que almorzaría con ella. Debe estar furiosa", _ella mintió excusándose. Él se puso de pie también.

"_Okey. Entonces ¿podemos vernos después de clases_?", le preguntó tomando sus manos y jugando con ellas.

"_Uhmm no puedo._ –negó alejando sus manos de él– _ Le prometí a mamá que le ayudaría con unas cosas… es personal",_ ella volvió a mentir.

"_Entonces nos vemos mañana…",_ él dijo decepcionado.

"_Sí..."_

"_¿Aquí mismo en la hora de almuerzo_?", le preguntó con ojos de cachorro. Ella ahora no podía negar que funcionaban.

Cada vez funcionaban mejor en ella, debía añadir.

"_Aquí mismo",_ aceptó. Él la abrazo y luego la besó dulcemente como despedida.

"_Hasta mañana Alls"_

…

Ally se dirigió al comedor en busca de su amiga. Odiaba estar enojada con ella y sentía que debía contarle lo ocurrido.

Austin había roto con Piper. Lo que Trish le había advertido que jamás sucedía, había sucedido.

Su amiga estaba conversando con otras chicas de su curso. Ally se acercó.

"_¿Podemos hablar?",_ le preguntó tímidamente. Trish asintió.

"_Claro. Vamos"_, le dijo alejándose del grupo de chicas quedando las dos solas.

"_Siento haberte gritado así…",_ Ally se disculpó.

"_Yo también siento lo que dije… es sólo que me aterra que él te haga daño. Tú me importas mucho. Lo siento de verdad",_ se disculpó también.

"_Trish yo vengo de estar con él ahora", _Ally confesó.

"_¿Estabas con él?",_ Trish cuestionó sorprendida.

"_Sí… y aunque no lo creas rompió con Piper",_ respondió.

"_¿Él rompió con Piper o Piper rompió con él?"_

"_¿Importa?",_ Ally le preguntó confundida.

"_Respóndeme",_ su amiga le pidió.

"_Ella rompió con él",_ Ally respondió débilmente.

"_Ally yo te digo esto porque eres mi amiga y me importas. Estoy segura que lo más probable es que vuelvan a estar juntos",_ Trish le dijo convencida.

"_Tú no lo conoces Trish, si él no rompió con ella antes fue porque tenía sus razones… Yo realmente no sé cómo sucedió pero me gusta y me hace sonreír un montón. Nunca me había sentido así con un chico. Y me aterra un poco todo esto, no te lo puedo negar. Pero él realmente me hace sentir cosas nuevas",_ Ally le explicó a su amiga.

"_¿Seguro que sólo te gusta? Pareces enamorada"_, Trish cuestionó escéptica. Ally se rio.

"_Cómo voy a estar enamorada, lo estoy recién conociendo. No exageres"_

"_Está bien, no te diré nada más. Al fin y al cabo es tú vida. Tú verás que haces con ella",_ Trish le dijo dándose por vencida con sus advertencias.

"_Exacto y no te enojes ¿No eras tú la que siempre me ha dicho que tengo que vivir la vida y arriesgarme un poco? Bueno, eso es lo que estoy haciendo",_ Ally le sonrió.

"_Okeeeeeeey sí tú quieres comprarte un boleto para un corazón roto es tú opción ¿para qué están las amigas sino es para apoyarlas en sus locuras?",_ le sonrió.

"_Uhm ahora que recuerdo. Hay alguien que está interesado en conocerte. Con todo lo de Austin lo había olvidado"_

"_¿Quién?"_, Trish le preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo.

"_Jace… él me dijo que te encontraba… cómo fue la palabra que utilizó –_Ally intentó recordar– _¡Autentica!",_ exclamó victoriosa.

"_¿En serio?"_

"_Sí… y él es un muy buen chico. Deberías darle una oportunidad para conocerte",_ Ally le sugirió.

"_No lo sé… es amigo de Austin",_ su amiga murmuró reacia.

"_Trish si algo he aprendido de todo lo que me ha pasado estos últimos días, es que no debes ser prejuiciosa y debes conocer a las personas antes de dar un veredicto sobre ellas"_

"_Está bien… tienes razón. Igual él me parece lindo_", admitió algo avergonzada. Ally sonrió ampliamente.

"_¡Genial! Jace se pondrá muy contento cuando le diga"_

…

Durante el resto de la semana Ally pasó todos sus almuerzos con Austin. Trish no se opuso y de hecho se dio la oportunidad de conocerlo a él y a Jace. Todavía le costaba llevarse bien con Austin pero el hecho de que ella lo intentara demostraba lo buena amiga que ella era.

Así que Jace se quedaba en el almuerzo con Trish y Ally con Austin en el tercer piso para que nadie los viera. También se juntaban en el patio de la escuela con los demás y actuaban como amigos. Y luego de clases Ally y Austin caminaban juntos hacia su casa.

Con el pasar de los días Ally se sentía cada vez más atraída por este chico que literalmente alegraba sus días con sus historias, sus palabras y sus sonrisas. Para Ally era nuevo estar con alguien tan cariñoso pero ella había aprendido a ser más demostrativa con él, poco a poco y con mucha paciencia él había logrado sacar a la Ally cariñosa y sonriente. De hecho, hasta su propia mamá le había dicho que la notaba distinta, y eso era mucho decir porque su mamá nunca notaba nada en ella.

Austin había logrado que ella abriera su corazón a él. Decir que sólo le gustaba ahora era insignificante en comparación a todos los sentimientos que ella tenía por él. Y que cada día se hicieron más fuertes.

Llegó el fin de semana y Ally comió algo que le hizo mal a su estómago así que como se enfermó no pudo salir la noche del viernes junto con Austin. Trish y Jace tuvieron su primera cita oficial.

…

Día sábado por la mañana Ally estaba esperando a Trish para que le contara todos los detalles de su cita. Ella estaba tan feliz por su amiga y que por fin las dos estuvieran felices con un chico.

"_Aquí estoy Alls",_ saludó su amiga entrando en su habitación. Ally le sacó la lengua.

"_Ahora tú también me vas a decir así"_, ella le reclamó infantilmente.

"_Pensé que ahora cómo estás con el chico más popular de la escuela debía llamarte como sus amigos te dicen",_ se burló.

"_Muy gracioso Trish. Todavía no me acostumbro, por favor tú sígueme diciendo Ally"_, ella le suplicó. Trish se rio.

"_Muy bien… Ally",_ resaltó la última palabra.

"_Ahora basta de mí y cuéntame cómo te fue en tu cita",_ Ally le exigió con entusiasmo.

"_De hecho sucedieron cosas pero no las que esperas. Fuimos a una fiesta y estábamos súper incómodos al principio y actuando extraño, en medio de la cita yo no aguanté más y le dije que esta era la peor cita de la historia y él se puso a reír conmigo. Nos dimos un beso y fue lo más raro del mundo y por supuesto que él sintió lo mismo. Con tal que terminamos riéndonos de lo tontos que parecíamos y que la verdad que seríamos buenos amigos",_ Trish le contó relajadamente.

"_¿Es una broma cierto_?", Ally le cuestionó desconcertada.

"_¡No! Es verdad. Pero te prometo que con Jace la pasamos muy bien después de eso. Es un buen tipo",_ su amiga le aseguró.

"_Wow. Tú siempre me sorprendes Trish",_ Ally le sonrió.

De pronto la puerta de su casa comenzó a sonar. Ally bajó las escaleras rápidamente para abrir. Era Kira.

"_Heeey ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?",_ Ally la saludó alegre.

"_No me aguanté tengo que contarte algo",_ ella le respondió seria. Ally la invitó a pasar y subieron rápidamente a su dormitorio.

"_Hey Kira",_ Trish la saludó.

"_Hola linda. Qué bueno que también estás acá"_, Kira la saludó.

"_Habla de una vez",_ Ally le exigió preocupada.

"_Uhmm está bien. Anoche salí con Dez",_ comenzó.

"_¿Qué ese no tiene novia?",_ Trish le preguntó.

"_Tenía, terminaron hace unos días. Pero eso no es lo importante. Yo salí con Dez fuimos a una fiesta en la playa y Austin también estaba",_ ella continuó contando seriamente y Ally inmediatamente sintió un nudo en el estómago por el tono de su voz. Trish notó el rostro de su amiga y hablo por ella.

"_Okey viste a Austin ¿y qué?",_ Trish le cuestionó ansiosa.

"_Él… él estaba con Piper… Estaban juntos, ellos volvieron",_ Kira respondió débilmente.

Y la advertencia de Trish se había hecho realidad nuevamente.

Ally sintió como toda su felicidad se desvaneció y su corazón se rompió. Se sintió tan tonta por haber creído en él y haberse permitido tener todos estos sentimientos por él.

Porque en esta semana que ellos habían estado juntos, ella había abierto su corazón a él. Cómo nunca lo había hecho con nadie.

Él por algo tenía la reputación que tenía. Ally se recordó.

La estupidez más grande que ella pudo creer fue que con ella sería distinto. Debió suponer que eso era imposible.

Ella no era nada.

Se sentía como nada.

Lo peor de todo es que no podía reclamarle algo. Porque él jamás le había prometido alguna cosa.

Ella sola se había arriesgado y todo esto que estaba sintiendo era su culpa.

No debió permitirse jamás quererlo.

* * *

**¡Feliz Pascua a todas! Realmente hoy ha sido un buen día y estoy muy feliz porque R5 me sigue en twitter :D**

**Chicas gracias realmente por sus comentarios, me motivan mucho para seguir. Quiero responderles por aquí y agradecerle a cada una.**

**Angie: La cita del libro que me escribiste en el comentario anterior, es demasiado wow. Digo, yo cuando escribo me doy cuenta de demasiadas cosas. Voy a confesar algo aquí, más de alguna cosa que he escrito me ha pasado y describirlo desde afuera, sacarlo de mi cabeza y llevarlo a la ficción realmente me ha hecho conocerme más a mí misma al punto de llegar a entender la razón de porque tal vez todas esas cosas pasaron, etc. Podrías decirme el nombre del libro, despertaste mi curiosidad ahahahha Ya, cómo diríamos en mi país me fui en la profunda ahahahah. Y aquí también celebramos semana santa y sucede lo mismo en mi ciudad, como tenemos playa se llena de turistas y es atroz ahaha. Gracias por comentar linda, siempre es un gusto leer tus comentarios :)**

**Riley: Me alegra que esta vez no se te haya quemado nada por estar leyendo ahahaha estoy esperando tu actualización! Gracias como siempre por todo :)**

**Tenshi: Revisé y corregí el error, gracias por notarlo y hacérmelo saber. Intentar escribir dos cosas distintas a la vez no es buena idea ahahahah Gracias por comentar espero sigas leyendo y dándome tu opinión :)**

**xValiuska: Me encanta escribir y es una de las razones de porque sigo con esta historia. Me alegra mucho que mis otras historias te hayan gustado y ésta también. Gracias por comentar y animarme a seguir :)**

**Evelyn: Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado este capítulo :)**

**Daphne: ¡Tú siempre me sorprendes! Ahahahaha me pone muy feliz de que vuelvas por estos lados jejeje y que estes leyendo. Amor, amor, amor para ti también :)**

**Ili: Gracias a ti por entender. La verdad es que yo estoy haciendo mis cosas normalmente y se me vienen ideas a mi cabeza. Y últimamente se me han venido muchas con respecto a la historia que me propusiste. Las voy anotando para cuando tenga tiempo poder empezar y desarrollarlas. A penas pueda comenzar lo haré. Me alegra que esta historia te guste, la verdad es que sí Ally es distinta pero es lo bueno de la ficción poder hacer cosas distintas. Gracias otra vez por leer y por darme tu opinión :)**

**Tengo una semana llena de cosas en la universidad pero haré todo lo posible por actualizar pronto. Ya saben sus comentarios aceleran el proceso y los estaré esperando.**

**Un abrazo. Keey :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"_¿Ally estás bien?",_ Trish le preguntó preocupada por qué su amiga no decía nada.

"_Lo siento mucho Ally, yo tenía que contártelo",_ Kira se disculpó también preocupada.

Ally reaccionó.

"_Está bien Kira, hiciste lo correcto_ –luego se dirigió a Trish– _y sí, estoy bien. Yo debí esperármelo", _respondió sin emoción. Trish le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

"_Ally no tienes por qué fingir con nosotras…",_ Trish le dijo suavemente. Ally respiró hondo.

"_Yo realmente no sé por qué llegué a pensar que las cosas serían distintas conmigo. Tú tenías la razón todo el tiempo",_ ella dijo fríamente.

"_Desearía haberme equivocado amiga. Incluso hasta yo le estaba creyendo que había cambiado",_ Trish admitió.

"_Hay más…",_ Kira murmuró débilmente. Ally y Trish la miraron confundidas.

"_Yo… yo lo encaré Ally. Me dio mucha rabia verlo ahí con Piper",_ Kira contó.

"_¿Tú qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo no quiero que Piper se entere que existo",_ Ally le dijo desconcertada.

"_No te preocupes, por supuesto que esperé a que él estuviera solo. Él me dijo que lo sentía demasiado… qué tú te merecías una persona mejor que él. Una persona que te quisiera sólo a ti",_ su morena amiga respondió.

Ally no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso, luego de que él la había aventado a tener todos estos sentimientos por él? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué la quería pero menos que Piper? ¿Qué ella no era la suficientemente buena para él como para olvidarse de Piper? ¿O que ella era la suficientemente buena y él se había dado cuenta que se merecía alguien como Piper y no alguien cómo ella?

La verdad es que sólo se confundía más.

De un principio sabía que él era problemas. Y seguro ahora ella era una más del montón de chicas con el corazón roto por su culpa.

Lo único bueno en todo esto es que fue relativamente a tiempo.

Ella lo había aprendido a querer, pero no estaba enamorada. Sin embargo, no podía explicarse como las cosas habían podido cambiar tan radicalmente en cosa de días.

"_Yo cuando lo vea lo voy a matar",_ Trish dijo con enojo sacando de sus pensamientos a Ally.

"_Yo no lo entiendo pero cuando hablé con él parecía como si realmente le doliera dejar a Ally",_ Kira dijo confundida.

"_Ese estúpido no sabe lo que quiere",_ Trish resopló.

"_Totalmente",_ Kira concordó con ella.

"_¿Se veían felices?"_, Ally le preguntó repentinamente a Kira. Su amiga se quedó en silencio.

"_¿Por qué quieres saber eso Ally_?", Trish le cuestionó preocupada.

"_Te hice una pregunta Kira ¿se veían felices?",_ Ally insistió ignorando a Trish.

"_La verdad es que si…",_ respondió débilmente.

Ally comprendió que la respuesta es que probablemente ella no era la suficientemente buena como para olvidar a Piper. Y mientras más lo pensaba, cada vez tenía más sentido.

"_Austin volvió con Piper y está feliz. Bien por él. Lo que sea que él tuvo conmigo quedará en el pasado, no quiero saber nada más de él",_ Ally les dijo con convicción.

"_Pero Ally yo ahora estoy con Dez tendrás que seguir viéndolo",_ Kira le recordó.

"_Y yo ahora soy amiga de Jace"_, Trish agregó. Ally suspiró pesadamente.

"_Okey, aunque tenga que seguir viéndolo, eso no significa que tenga que ser amiga de él, lo evitaré lo más que pueda"_, ella les dijo algo molesta.

"_No vas a poder evitarlo por siempre...",_ Kira murmuró.

"_¿Saben chicas? Necesito estar sola, tú puedes ir donde Dez y tú donde Jace ¡y así dejarme en paz!",_ Ally exclamó ahora totalmente molesta lo cual no era usual en ella. Kira la miró sorprendida.

"_¡Ally no te descargues con nosotras!",_ Trish le reclamó. Ella cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus amigas no tenían la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando.

"_Lo siento chicas… de verdad. No sé muy bien como sentirme con todo esto… pero necesito estar sola y poder pensar",_ Ally les pidió con arrepentimiento. Ambas amigas asintieron.

"_Está bien. Estamos aquí para lo que necesites",_ Trish le dijo con comprensión.

"_Sí Ally y siento nuevamente haberte traído las malas noticias",_ Kira se disculpó.

"_De todas maneras me hubiera enterado. Gracias chicas por comprenderme"_, Ally les agradeció con cariño.

Cuando sus amigas se fueron y por fin estuvo sola. Sintió un nudo en el pecho cada vez más profundo.

No podía negarlo.

Estaba tan decepcionada que otra vez las cosas no funcionaran para ella.

Sin embargo, esto no era nada nuevo. Ya se había acostumbrado en cierto modo a eso. Pero dolía. Recordó cuando por primera vez vio a Elliot con otra chica luego de pocos días de su ruptura. A ella no le había dolido como lo hacía ahora. Ella creyó que su corazón se había vuelto insensible pero al parecer Austin lo había vuelto a la vida porque hace mucho tiempo que algo no le dolía como ahora.

Tal vez era por el hecho que él había logrado despertar cosas en ella que ni siquiera sabía que aun existían.

Ally cuando era pequeña había sido una niña muy alegre, cariñosa, segura de sí misma. Antes de que sus padres se divorciaran ella era muy cercana a su papá, ella lo adoraba como a nadie, él era todo para ella. Ella era su niñita. Fueron los problemas con el alcohol los cuales él nunca quiso solucionar lo que hicieron que su mamá decidiera divorciarse de él. Cada vez tenían más discusiones, comenzó cada vez más a herir a su mamá y Ally a sus cortos 13 años sabía que divorciarse era la mejor opción antes de que alguien saliera aún más herido.

Su mamá sufrió mucho luego de su divorcio pero sabía que era lo correcto, ella debía proteger a su familia. Su papá hasta el día de hoy nunca perdonó a su mamá por haberse ido y en cuanto a ella y su hermano casi los había dejado en el olvido. Los veía obligatoriamente unos días en las vacaciones porque así lo había decretado el juez que le otorgó la custodia a su madre. Pero además de eso lo único que recibía en la actualidad de él era su ayuda económica.

Y así fue como el hombre al que más había amado la había decepcionado. Los había dejado atrás como si fueran cualquier cosa.

Lo que le estaba sucediendo ahora no tenía comparación con ese pasado. Sabía que era absurdo compararlo.

Pero no comprendía porque se sentía de la misma forma.

Muy decepcionada.

…

Cuando llegó la noche Ally tenía planeado quedarse en casa. Kira y Trish saldrían con Jace y Dez a una fiesta en la playa, irónicamente como se lo había pedido ella hoy temprano cuando se enteró de todo.

Pero había sido ella misma la que les insistió en que salieran sin ella, se excusó en que necesitaba aun un poco de tiempo para volver a ver a Austin que probablemente estaría ahí con Piper.

Estaba recostada en su cama sin hacer nada cuando de pronto sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí y caminar para aclarar un poco su cabeza.

Caminó un par de calles lejos de su casa y la verdad es que salir del encierro de su dormitorio le había hecho bastante bien. A veces simplemente se necesitan cosas sencillas para poder despejar la mente.

Cuando iba camino de vuelta a su casa, se cruzó con Gabe quien estaba fumando un cigarrillo como siempre.

"_Hey vecina ¿cómo estás?",_ él la saludó inmediatamente cuando la vio.

"_Bien gracias ¿y tú?"_, Ally le respondió cortésmente.

"_Muy bien… así que Austin lo logró y ahora eres su chica",_ Gabe le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"_No soy su chica",_ ella negó automáticamente.

"_¿En serio?",_ él le preguntó incrédulo.

"_Sí, deberías saberlo él tiene su novia",_ Ally le respondió fríamente.

"_Todo el mundo sabe que eso es complicado",_ él le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"_Okey… yo me iré a casa",_ Ally se despidió incómodamente.

"_¿No irás a la fiesta de la playa_?" –él le preguntó curioso. Ally negó con la cabeza– _ven conmigo",_ la invitó con una sonrisa.

"_No gracias",_ respondió y se dio la media vuelta para irse de allí.

"_¿Por qué estará Austin?",_ Gabe preguntó suspicaz. Ally giró nuevamente hacia él.

"_Por supuesto que no",_ mintió.

"_Si claro…",_ Gabe murmuró incrédulo. De pronto Ally sintió rabia de estar privándose de cosas por culpa de Austin y también le enfurecía que Gabe hubiera adivinado tan fácilmente la razón de porque había decidido no ir a la fiesta.

"_Iré contigo",_ Ally le dijo desafiante.

…

Gabe esperó que Ally se cambiara de ropa y se dirigieron juntos en el auto de él. Estaba muy nerviosa y ella misma se había sorprendido de aceptar venir pero quería demostrarse a sí misma que ella podía salir de esto.

Ella podía enfrentarse a Austin.

Porque sí, tal vez ella tenía mala suerte pero también era mujer fuerte.

Ella podía o más bien debía superarlo.

Ally llevaba puesto un vestido negro ajustado que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla junto con una chaqueta de jeans y unas converses oscuras. Gabe por supuesto que la elogió a penas la vio. Lo que hizo que Ally tomara un poco más de confianza.

Llegaron a la playa y había muchas personas reunidas alrededor de una gran fogata. Ally reconoció algunos rostros de su escuela, había mucha gente que no conocía y no veía por ningún lado a sus amigas. Había venido a este tipo de fiestas antes pero siempre pasaba inadvertida. Ahora las miradas de todos estaban en ella y en Gabe.

"_¿Por qué todos están mirándonos?",_ Ally le preguntó entre dientes evidentemente incomoda.

"_Supongo que se preguntaran que hacemos juntos, además de que te ves asombrosa_", Gabe respondió relajadamente. ¿Cómo podía estar relajado mientras todos lo miraban? Lo más probable es que estaba acostumbrado.

"_¡Ally!",_ exclamó Trish llamando su atención. Ally la vio con un grupo de personas, entre ellas Kira, Dez, Jace y por supuesto Austin, sin Piper. Lo que la hizo un poco menos nerviosa. Se acercaron hacia ellos.

"_Nos dijiste que no vendrías",_ Kira habló inmediatamente cuando ella se acercó.

"_Mis poderes de convencimiento son infalibles",_ Gabe dijo con satisfacción. Ally se rio.

"_No tienes ningún poder_ –se burló– _sólo quise venir porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer",_ ella dijo en un tono casual ocultando victoriosamente su nerviosismo.

"_Te ves increíble",_ Jace la alabó. Ally se sonrojó.

"_Uhm gracias_", dijo tímidamente.

"_Me alegra que hayas decidido venir y divertirte con nosotros"_, Trish se acercó para darle un pequeño abrazo.

"_Sí estoy tan feliz que estés aquí. Ahora te puedo presentar como se debe a este loco pelirrojo",_ Kira le dijo señalando a Dez. Él cual le sonrió automáticamente cuando la vio.

"_Así que por fin nos conocemos oficialmente Ally… me han hablado mucho de ti",_ Dez le dijo en forma de saludo.

"_Lo mismo podría decir de ti"_

"_¿Te han hablado cosas buenas o cosas malas?",_ preguntó curioso.

"_Un poco de todo",_ Ally respondió con una media sonrisa.

"_Uhhhmm eso es injusto. Yo he escuchado solo cosas buenas de ti",_ Dez murmuró con falsa decepción.

"_Porque ella es buena. No como tú torpe",_ Trish le dijo haciendo reír a todos.

"_No me agradas",_ Dez le dijo sacándole la lengua.

"_Ni tú a mí",_ ella le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"_Chicos dejen de molestarse entre ustedes, se la han llevado así durante toda la noche"_, Kira les dijo exhausta.

"_Ella empezó",_ Dez dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Haciendo reír a los demás incluido Austin, quien aprovechó el buen ambiente para saludarla.

"_Hey Alls. Me alegra verte",_ Austin se acercó para abrazarla pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

"_Hola Austin_ –ella lo saludó indiferente y luego se dirigió a Gabe– _¿podemos quedarnos acá con las chicas?"_, le preguntó ignorando al sorprendido Austin que estaba a su lado.

"_Lo que tú quieras",_ Gabe le sonrió.

El resto de la noche Ally se la pasó mejor de lo que esperaba. Austin la semana pasada había logrado inconscientemente otra cosa, sacar la personalidad de Ally y hacerla más sociable. Ella estuvo toda la noche riéndose de las estupideces que hablaba Dez, realmente era una persona muy cómica. Trish discutiendo con él también era muy gracioso de ver. Gabe estuvo coqueteándole un poco y Austin estuvo todo el tiempo con cara seria sin decir nada.

Ally no podía ignorar el hecho de que Austin estaba ahí presente y ella inevitablemente le daba una mirada de reojo para ver que estaba haciendo. Y obviamente había sido difícil ignorarlo pero ella sabía que era lo mejor. No quería que él descubriera como realmente se sentía por él y lo mucho que le había dolido enterarse de que había vuelto con Piper.

Ella no permitiría jamás que él se diera cuenta de lo mucho que ella había llegado a quererlo en tan poco tiempo.

Sobre todo porque ella misma aún no lograba asumirlo.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse Ally sabía que tenía que despedirse de él. Optó por un adiós general e irse rápidamente. Ella se estaba subiendo al auto de Gabe cuando Austin la alcanzó.

"_Alls ¿podemos hablar? Por favor",_ le pidió desesperadamente.

"_No tenemos nada que hablar Austin"_, ella dijo fríamente.

"_Gabe ¿puedes dejarnos solos un momento?", _Austin le preguntó seriamente. Ally miró a Gabe para comprobar que él no se iría pero éste asintió y se bajó del auto.

"_No me dejes aquí con él",_ Ally le reclamó.

"_Yo olvidé decirle algo a Dez",_ él dijo caminando lejos de ahí. Ally le dio una mirada de enojo a Austin.

"_¿Por qué te hace caso?", _le preguntó molesta.

"_Digamos que me debe algunos favores",_ respondió tranquilamente.

"_Yo me iré caminando, no me interesa hablar contigo_", ella le dijo bajándose del auto dando un portazo.

"_Estamos lejos de tú casa, no puedes irte sola, te acompañaré aunque no quieras",_ él advirtió. Ally suspiró pesadamente.

"_¿Qué quieres Austin?",_ le preguntó dándose por vencida.

"_Quiero que me escuches, por favor",_ él le suplicó.

"_Sí quieres explicarme porque volviste con Piper, no es necesario. Me quedó muy claro todo",_ Ally le dijo indiferente.

"_Alls ella estaba mal, me necesitaba. Ayer era su cumpleaños y estaba sola, me pidió que volviéramos y no pude decirle que no…",_ él le contó afligido.

_"Me dijeron que te veías muy feliz con ella ¿me vas a decir que volviste con ella sólo por lastima?"_, Ally le cuestionó escépticamente.

"_Sí… No... No lo sé. Es decir, obviamente yo aún siento cosas por ella, estuve enamorado pero ya nada es lo mismo…",_ intentó explicar claramente dubitativo.

"_¡Basta Austin! Si tú estás atrapado en esa relación, no es problema mío. Lo único que te pido es que me dejes tranquila y fingir que nada pasó",_ Ally lo interrumpió.

"_Pero yo no puedo hacer cómo que nada pasó… pensé que lo que había pasado entre nosotros había significado algo para ti",_ Austin le dijo con tristeza tomando sus manos. Ally lo miró a los ojos.

"_Tú ya hiciste tú elección, por favor déjame tranquila…",_ ella le pidió débilmente. Él se acercó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos

"_Yo te quiero Alls",_ le dijo a centímetros de su rostro. Ally sintió como su corazón comenzaba a traicionarla y sólo quería besarlo.

Pero ella sabía que no podía ser tan fácil.

Qué él le dijera que la quería no cambiaba nada, sólo hacía las cosas más difíciles y dolorosas.

"_Austin yo no quiero esto por favor déjame tranquila",_ Ally le pidió ahora con voz firme mirándolo a los ojos.

Él notó que ella estaba hablando en serio y retiró sus manos rindiéndose.

"_Está bien… si eso es lo que tú quieres",_ murmuró con decepción.

"_Es lo mejor ¿puedes ir a decirle a Gabe que terminamos nuestra conversación? Quiero volver a casa",_ ella dijo con frialdad. Él asintió.

"_Está bien yo le diré, adiós Alls…",_ se despidió dándole una última mirada de tristeza.

Ella se quedó en silencio esperando que se fuera. Una vez que lo perdió de vista sintió que iba a derrumbarse ahí mismo. No tenía idea de donde había venido toda esa frialdad pero ella tenía claro que era lo mejor.

Ella tenía que ser realista. Él no iba a dejar a Piper. Ella no estaba dispuesta a ser su amante o lo que sea que él quería. Tampoco podía pedirle que dejara a Piper por ella, sería un acto egoísta. La chica ni siquiera sabía de su existencia y ella no quería ser responsable de ese corazón roto. Cómo había dicho el mismo Austin, Piper lo necesitaba. Y Piper probablemente no se merecía que él la engañara, menos en un momento tan difícil como él que ella estaba pasando.

Era lo mejor para todos.

…

Cuando volvió a la escuela el día lunes, Austin no asistió. Le preguntó disimuladamente a Jace que había sucedido con él pero éste no sabía nada. Luego del almuerzo Ally se excusó con los chicos de que debía ir a la biblioteca. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió hasta el tercer piso y se sentó en el suelo como lo hizo con Austin toda la semana pasada y recordó una conversación en especial que habían tenido en ese mismo lugar.

_***Flashback Jueves Pasado***_

"_¿Qué harás cuando te gradúes? Te queda un poco más de un mes para terminar la escuela_", Ally le preguntó a Austin mientras él la tenía abrazada sentada a su lado.

"_Ir a la universidad… estudiar alguna ingeniería lo más probable"_, él respondió no muy entusiasmado. Ally lo miró incrédula.

"_¿Tú estudiarás eso? No parece realmente lo tuyo… sin ofender"_, Ally le cuestionó escéptica.

"_Mis padres son ingenieros y quieren que yo también lo sea. No tengo opción", _dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"_¿Pero tú que quieres realmente?"_, Ally le preguntó curiosa mirándolo a los ojos.

"_No lo sé… es por eso que estoy aceptando lo que ellos quieren"_

"_Pero Austin no puedes dejar que ellos decidan tu futuro",_ ella lo aconsejó.

"_No tengo claro lo que quiero y ellos saben lo que es bueno para mi"_´, Austin le dijo con resignación.

"_Recuerdo haberte escuchado tocando la guitarra él día que te conocí ¿Qué hay sobre eso?"_

Austin le sonrió nostálgicamente.

"_La música es mi escape… mis padres siempre me han apoyado con eso pero como un hobbie, estoy seguro que jamás aceptarían que yo estudiara música o dedicarme a ser cantante o algo por estilo"_

"_Creo que deberías intentarlo… eres bastante bueno",_ Ally le sonrió.

"_¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Acabo de recibir un elogio de Ally Dawson!",_ bromeó sonriéndole ampliamente. Ella no pudo evitar reírse.

"_Austin te estoy hablando en serio…",_ ella se quejó avergonzada.

"_Yo también, no puedo creer que me hayas dicho que soy bueno",_ él le dijo fingiendo seriedad.

"_Dije que eres bueno en la música… nada más"_, ella se defendió.

"_Lo que sea, cuenta igual",_ él sonrió y besó su mejilla.

"_Estás loco",_ Ally se rio.

"_Sip. Loco por ti",_ le dijo sonriendo. Se acercó y volvió a besarla pero esta vez en sus labios suavemente. Ally sentía mariposas cada vez que él la besaba así.

"_Prométeme que pensarás sobre lo que realmente quieres",_ Ally le pidió una vez que terminaron de besarse.

"_Sólo si me das otro beso de esa boquita",_ él le dijo coquetamente.

"_¡Austin!",_ ella exclamó avergonzada. Él sólo la miró estirando sus labios. Ally se volvió a reír y lo besó.

_***Fin Flashback***_

Era raro estar ahí sin él, Ally extrañaba su sonrisa y no podía sacar de su cabeza la cara de tristeza de Austin cuando se despidió el sábado por la noche.

Pero ella sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Y hacer lo correcto muchas veces dolía.

Ella más que nadie sabía eso.

* * *

**¡Hey! Lamento la demora, realmente he estado muy ocupada. El fin de semana tuve un tiempo y escribí la mayoría de este capítulo, hoy tuve otro poquito de tiempo y lo terminé. Es un poco triste, lo sé. Y las lectoras que me conocen saben que me gusta sufrir y hacer sufrir ahahaha lo siento no lo puedo evitar :( Sin embargo, aún quedan muchas cosas por pasar… Austin no es de los que se rinde fácilmente. ¿Están de acuerdo con la actitud de Ally?**

**No puedo pedirles un número de comentarios porque no sé cuándo pueda volver a actualizar pero me gusta saber su opinión... Cuando las leo, me obligo a mí misma a hacerme un tiempo para escribir y actualizar lo más pronto posible. **

**Así que por fis cuéntenme lo que piensan jejej Un abrazo :)**

**PD: Allison Yo vivo en Chile, mi ciudad se llama Coquimbo. Cuando es semana santa toda la gente se viene desde Santiago que es la capital para nuestras playas y la ciudad se llena de turistas ¿Tú de dónde eres? Por cierto, gracias por leer y comentar espero te haya gustado el capítulo :D**

**Angie espero haberte sorprendido con la reacción de Ally… y con respecto al libro definitivamente lo leeré en mis vacaciones.**

**Riley si soy amante del drama ahahahhah debería ser escritora de abc family xD Mañana sí o sí te dejo el review del capítulo 4 de "Descubiertos" que me encantó ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**La universidad me tiene sin vida social y sin tiempo de nada. Pero me hice el tiempo y escribí este capítulo, me disculpan por cualquier error no tuve tiempo de editar.**

**Aquí vamos.**

* * *

Luego de salir de clases Ally se fue directamente a su casa. Se había pasado todo el día en la escuela pensando en él, no entendía cómo podía extrañarlo tanto.

Tal vez era porque todo estaba muy reciente e intentó convencerse a sí misma que sería sólo cosa de tiempo para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Pero había algo que la preocupaba.

¿Quería ella realmente que todo volviera a la normalidad?

La primera vez que le dijo a Austin que hiciera cómo que nada había sucedido entre ellos, lo había dicho en serio. Sin embargo, la noche del sábado se lo había dicho porque era lo correcto.

Ella en su interior no quería hacer cómo si nada hubiera sucedido entre ella y él. Para bien o para mal, lo que había sucedido entre ellos, era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Y maldita sea, no podía olvidar el rostro de Austin cuando ella le pidió que la dejara tranquila.

Necesitaba saber algo de él.

Tomó su celular y buscó su Instagram. Ella no se había tomado el tiempo de buscarlo ya que no ocupaba mucho ese tipo de cosas. No fue muy difícil encontrarlo, Austin era popular. La última foto era del día viernes, era una foto grupal de él y sus amigos. Había un montón de fotos antiguas de él y Piper, la más antigua era de una semana antes de que toda su historia con él comenzara. En todas y en cada una de las fotos se veían muy felices. Y verlo con sus propios ojos, sorprendentemente no le causaba celos sino más bien tristeza.

Había sido una mala idea buscar su Instagram.

Ally comenzó a ver sus notificaciones, cómo nunca revisaba había un montón de "me gusta" y comentarios de sus amigas. Lo mismo de siempre. De pronto notó la cuenta de Austin entre ellas. Era un comentario, en una foto antigua de ella de hace meses atrás. Y lo había escrito ayer. No lo podía creer ¿cómo no lo había notado? Decía: **"Eres una personita hermosa. Te quiero"**

Sólo seis palabras que hicieron que el corazón de Ally se acelerara.

¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Qué parte de dejarla tranquila no había entendido?

Está bien, eran sólo seis palabras.

Pero significaban mucho más que eso en este momento. Porque ella estaba teniendo una fuerte batalla interna respecto a olvidarse de él.

Y esto no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Ella sabía que debía hacer lo correcto. Pero de pronto nació una nueva interrogante en su interior ¿por qué ella siempre debía hacer lo correcto?

…

Al día siguiente estaba ansiosa. Mucho más de lo normal. Esperaba verlo aunque fuese de lejos, eso le bastaba.

Iba caminando junto a Trish hacia su salón de clases cuando lo vio. Estaba conversando con sus amigos, él no la había notado ya que estaba de espaldas. Pero Jace de inmediato las divisó y las saludó.

"_Buenos días señoritas",_ dijo bromeando en un tono cortés.

"_Hey J",_ Trish lo saludó.

"_Buenos días caballero",_ Ally le respondió en el mismo tono. Austin al escuchar su voz inmediatamente se giró y la observó directamente a los ojos. Ally dudó por un momento en si debía seguir caminando e ignorarlo.

Pero no lo hizo.

"_Hola Austin",_ ella lo saludó con una media sonrisa.

"_Ho-hola Alls",_ él le respondió evidentemente sorprendido.

Ally continuó su camino junto a Trish todavía incrédula con lo que había acabado de hacer.

"_¿Viste su cara?",_ su amiga le preguntó automáticamente una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los chicos.

"_¿A qué te refieres?",_ Ally le preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

"_Austin no podía creer que lo saludaste. Ni yo tampoco ¿Qué pasó con eso de que harías como si no lo conocieras?",_ Trish le cuestionó confundida.

"_No lo sé…_ –de pronto una idea vino a su cabeza– _tú y Kira me dijeron que tendría que seguir viéndolo ya que al parecer ahora todos somos amigos. Así que técnicamente me hace su amiga también"_, Ally respondió no muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

"_¿Tú realmente quieres ser su amiga?",_ Trish preguntó incrédula.

"_Tal vez… Ahora vamos a clases o llegaremos atrasadas"_, ella le respondió cambiando de tema.

Ally se pasó toda la clase pensando en su repentina idea.

¿Quería ella ser su amiga? Si era sincera consigo misma, la respuesta por supuesto que era un no. Ella quería ser mucho más que su amiga.

Pero ser sólo su amiga solucionaba una gran parte de lo que le había estado atormentando. Ella podría estar cerca de él, podría ver esa sonrisa y seguiría siendo parte de su vida.

Quizás ser su amiga era la solución que le permitía hacer lo correcto y no alejarse de él.

Llegó la hora de almuerzo y todos almorzaron juntos en el comedor. Estuvieron conversando cosas al azar, todo muy normal o casi. Era evidente que Trish y Jace no podían ignorar la incómoda situación, Austin y Ally estuvieron callados la mayoría del tiempo.

"_¿Me acompañas al gimnasio? Olvidé mi suéter allá",_ Jace le preguntó a Trish poniéndose de pie. Ella lo miró confundida pero luego de unos segundos pareció comprender.

"_Claro",_ ella aceptó poniéndose de pie también. Austin y Ally los miraron sorprendidos.

"_Ustedes espérennos acá, ya volvemos",_ Jace les dijo a ambos y se fueron rápidamente dejándolos a solas.

Pasó un minuto y ninguno de los dos decía algo. Austin se aclaró la garganta y habló.

"_Eso fue muy poco sutil",_ murmuró con una pequeña risa. Ally lo miró.

"_¿Crees que ellos nos querían dejar solos?",_ ella le preguntó tímidamente. Austin curvo sus labios levemente formando una tímida sonrisa.

"_Los hemos estado incomodando todo el almuerzo, lo más probable es que así sea. Supongo que quieren darnos un tiempo para arreglar las cosas… ¿tú todavía estás enojada conmigo…?",_ Austin le preguntó con cautela mirándola con sus ya a estas alturas muy familiares ojos de cachorro. ¿Se cansaría algún día de utilizarlos en ella?

Ally suspiró.

"_Yo no estoy enojada contigo Austin…",_ respondió suavemente. Austin entrecerró sus ojos.

"_¿Entonces porque me dijiste todas esas cosas el sábado?",_ él le preguntó confundido.

"_Porque… porque tenía que hacerlo"_

"_Ni siquiera me dejaste explicarme",_ él le reclamó dolido.

"_Austin sea cual sea la explicación, la realidad es que tu volviste con Piper. Eso por supuesto que cambiaría las cosas entre nosotros"_, Ally lo interpeló con tristeza. Austin inmediatamente se calmó, respiró profundo y habló.

"_Lo sé… es sólo que yo no puedo dejarla ahora. Yo no quiero mentirte, la verdad es que sí, ella está pasando por un mal momento y nuestra relación ya no es la misma pero yo la amé y tal vez aun lo hago… pero ya nada es lo mismo, tú apareciste y cuando estamos solos… cuando sólo somos tú y yo… me olvido de todo… tú me haces ver otras cosas, me haces sentir otras cosas… y yo no quiero que te alejes de mí",_ confesó nostálgicamente mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La verdad estaba ahí, él todavía amaba a Piper y probablemente esa era la principal razón por la cual no podía dejarla.

Pero había otra verdad, y era que él se sentía igual que ella. Deseaba que ella no se alejara de él. Así como ella deseaba no alejarse de él.

De alguna u otra forma los dos se hacían un bien. Austin por su lado sacaba lo mejor de Ally, esa chica alegre, cariñosa y amistosa. Y Ally sacaba a Austin de su rutina, le hacía olvidar sus problemas.

Ally sabía que era arriesgado hacer lo que se le había ocurrido esta mañana.

Pero quizás, solo quizás no era tan tarde para eso.

"_Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti…_ –ella admitió tímidamente– _y creo que tengo una solución para eso"_

Austin le sonrió con entusiasmo.

"_¿Cuál sería esa solución?"_

"_Podemos ser amigos…"_, ella respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"_¿Amigos…?",_ Austin preguntó con decepción.

"_Sí… es lo único que te puedo ofrecer y bueno… siendo realistas es lo único que tú me puedes ofrecer también"_

Él se quedó pensando unos segundos en silencio sin mirar a Ally. Luego volvió a mirarla y le sonrió ampliamente.

"_Está bien_ –aceptó– _pero si vas a ser mi amiga tendrás que estar dispuesta hacer lo que hago con mis amigos", _él la desafió.

"_¿Exactamente que sería eso?",_ Ally le preguntó con curiosidad.

"_Uhmm hacer cosas locas. Cómo por ejemplo… irnos ahora. No quiero volver a clases, escapémonos",_ él le respondió animado.

"_Austin yo nunca me he escapado de la escuela"_, Ally le contó con temor. Trish le había pedido un montón de veces escaparse pero ella jamás había sido capaz.

"_Es hora de que vivas un poco la vida",_ él le dijo poniéndose de pie.

"_¿Y que hay si nos atrapan? No, no puedo hacerlo",_ ella se negó nerviosa.

"_Nadie lo notará… además estoy en último año a nadie le importa"_

"_Tú estás en último año ¡yo no!",_ Ally le discutió.

"_Te prometo que nadie lo notará ¿vienes?",_ él le pregunto con esa sonrisa imponente que Ally tanto adoraba ofreciéndole su mano para que lo siguiera.

"_¿Qué hay de Trish y Jace?"_

"_Jace nos cubrirá",_ él le aseguró guiñándole un ojo. De pronto una repentina adrenalina invadió a Ally aceptó su mano y se puso de pie. Austin le sonrió victoriosamente.

"_Vamos antes que me arrepienta"_, ella le advirtió.

Ally hablaba en serio cuando dijo que nunca había sido capaz de escaparse de la escuela. Y estaba nerviosa pero emocionada al mismo tiempo de romper las reglas por primera vez. Austin la guio por una salida secreta y se escaparon exitosamente sin que nadie lo notara como él le había prometido.

Corrieron rápidamente alejándose de la escuela. Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente se detuvieron con la respiración agitada.

"_¡No puedo creer que acabo de hacer esto!",_ Ally exclamó en éxtasis.

"_Mi pequeña Alls ahora es toda una rebelde", _Austin le dijo con voz orgullosa abrazándola. Ella le devolvió el abrazo automáticamente y él la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos, irónicamente se sentía muy protegida pero a la vez sabía que estar sintiéndose así era lo más peligroso.

Luego de unos segundos Ally reaccionó y deshizo el abrazo.

"_¿Y ahora qué?",_ ella le preguntó nerviosa. No sabía si era por el hecho de que se escapó de su escuela hace unos segundos o por el abrazo que acabó de deshacer.

Lo más probable es que la razón era la segunda.

"_Bueno no es muy buena idea andar en la calle cuando te escapas alguien podría vernos… Mis papás están el trabajo ¿Podemos ir a mi casa?",_ Austin sugirió cuidadosamente.

"_Uhm… no sé si sea una muy buena idea"_

"_No intentaré nada",_ Austin le aseguró.

Ally ya se había escapado y la verdad es que no tenía donde más ir. Le aterraba la idea de estar a solas con él en su casa. Pero si quería ser su amiga tenía que superar esta situación.

"_Está bien…",_ aceptó débilmente.

…

"_¿Quieres algo? ¿Un vaso de agua, jugo…. una cerveza?",_ Austin le preguntó mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador.

"_Jugo está bien… ¿olvidas que no bebo alcohol?"_

"_No lo olvide… pensé que tal vez habías cambiado de idea luego de nuestra conversación… ya sabes esa que tuvimos en el lago",_ él respondió mientras servía un vaso de jugo y se lo entregó.

"_Gracias… no creí que recordarás eso. Ya sabes estabas un poco borracho",_ ella le dijo sorprendida tomando el vaso. Austin tomó una botella pequeña de cerveza y la abrió.

"_Por supuesto que recuerdo… recuerdo todo. Fue bastante… intenso creo que sería la palabra perfecta",_ Austin dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras bebía un sorbo de su cerveza.

Ally recordó la manera en que se besaron aquella noche y se sonrojó automáticamente.

"_No he cambiado mi opinión",_ ella le dijo enfatizando en lo que hablaron y _no_ en lo que hicieron.

"_Estoy seguro que lo harás algún día"_, Austin le dijo convencido. Ally le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

"_¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"_

"_Ya no eres la misma Alls",_ él respondió encogiéndose de hombros cómo si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Él tenía razón.

Ella ya no era la misma desde que lo conoció pero eso no significaba que de pronto iba a cambiar todo lo que ella creía ¿cierto?

Debía reconocer que últimamente había hecho cosas que hace un mes atrás jamás hubiera pensado que haría. Jamás pensó que sería amiga de populares, escaparse de la escuela, besar a un chico con novia… Sí, parecían cosas malas pero ser amiga de populares le había demostrado que no debía ser prejuiciosa y que debía conocer a las personas antes de juzgarlas. Escaparse de la escuela había sido una locura pero la había hecho sentir tanta adrenalina y tan viva. Y besar al chico con novia seguía siendo algo malo pero ahora no podía lograr arrepentirse de eso porque desde que había besado a Austin y todo esto comenzó, se sentía viva y feliz. Cada vez que él le dijo algo lindo, algo gracioso o simplemente le sonreía.

"_¿Qué piensas?",_ Austin la trajo de vuelta a la realidad mirándola con curiosidad. Ally se aclaró la garganta.

"_Uhmm nada…",_ murmuró nerviosa bebiendo otro sorbo de jugo. Austin se acercó a ella.

"_Alls cuéntame. Ya sabes que no te juzgaré",_ él le dijo apartando un mechón de cabello de su cara dejándolo atrás de su oreja mientras la miraba fijamente.

Ally no se sentía capaz de decirle todas las cosas en las que estaba pensado y tampoco podía concentrarse en otra respuesta con él tan cerca.

"_Quiero probar",_ ella le dijo sin pensar.

"_¿Probar qué?", _Austin le preguntó confundido.

"_La cerveza",_ respondió.

"_¿Estás segura?"_

"_Sí, sólo probar un poco, no me hará nada", _dijo con voz firme intentando convencerse a sí misma de su repentina decisión. La nueva Alls había hecho un montón de cosas que jamás pensó, otra más, que más daba.

"_Okey…",_ Austin dijo incrédulo entregándole la botella de cerveza. Ally la tomó y bebió un sorbo, era fría, amarga y para nada algo que le gustaría beber nuevamente. Hizo un gesto de disgusto y Austin no pudo evitar reírse.

"_Ew no me gustó",_ Ally le dijo devolviéndole la botella mientras Austin continuaba riéndose.

"_Tienes que tomar más de un sorbo y luego le encontrarás el gusto"_

"_No creo que vuelva a beber eso",_ ella se negó rotundamente.

"_Eres tan tierna…",_ Austin le dijo repentinamente acariciando su mejilla izquierda con sus dedos. Ally se quedó inmóvil observando su mano mientras la acariciaba suavemente.

"_Austin por favor no lo hagas…",_ ella susurró débilmente. Ignorando su débil súplica Austin se acercó lentamente y la besó. Ally le respondió el beso y lo abrazó por el cuello olvidando todas las razones de por qué no debía besarlo. Las mariposas en su estómago no le permitían pensar bien. Austin comenzó a profundizar cada vez más el beso y ella estaba teniendo nuevamente un flashback de lo sucedido en el lago. Pero ahora sentía que no podía detenerlo.

Ella quería esto tanto como él.

Austin comenzó acariciarla viajando desde su cintura hacia sus caderas atrayéndola más hacia él. Luego trasladó sus besos hacia su cuello y mientras lo hacía Ally logró reaccionar a lo que estaban haciendo.

"_Austin detente…_ –ella le suplicó– _dijiste que no harías nada"_

Austin suspiró pesadamente y se detuvo.

"_Lo siento Alls pero yo no lo soporto más necesito estar contigo"_

El corazón de Ally estaba latiendo a mil kilómetros por hora.

"_Yo estoy cansada de recordártelo Austin… tú tienes novia. Y yo no puedo pedirte que la dejes porque eso sería tan egoísta de mi parte… a mí me pasan cosas fuertes contigo y quiero ser tu amiga para así no tener que alejarnos y el hecho de que me beses no me hace las cosas más fáciles",_ Ally confesó con sinceridad mirándolo profundamente a los ojos. Austin tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miro fijamente.

"_Yo me doy por vencido contigo sólo si me dices que no sientes nada por mi"_

Ella debía decirle que no lo quería y todo se acabaría. Pero ella no podía encontrar las fuerzas para decirle eso.

"_Austin… yo, yo no puedo. Yo te quiero",_ Ally le dijo casi en un susurro. Él se acercó y la besó suavemente, Ally cerró sus ojos y le devolvió el beso con la misma suavidad. Luego de unos segundos Austin finalizó el beso picoteando sus labios.

"_Yo también te quiero Alls… y necesito que me des tiempo para solucionar todo de una manera donde nadie salga herido pero mientras tanto no me pidas que me aleje de ti o que no intente besarte porque no puedo, simplemente no puedo es más fuerte que yo",_ Austin explicó afligido.

Ally debió suponerlo desde un principio, jamás iba a poder ser sólo su amiga. Su intento patético de ser sólo amigos estaba fracasando rotundamente. Porque la manera en que él la hacía sentir ya no le estaba permitiendo pensar con claridad. En el transcurso de unos minutos se había dejado besar dos veces y no lograba sentir arrepentimiento, lo que sentía era más fuerte que ella.

De pronto ya nada importaba más que estar con él.

"_También es más fuerte que yo",_ admitió tímidamente mirando sus pies. Austin tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

"_Entonces olvidémonos del mundo y esta tarde sólo seamos tu y yo",_ le propuso con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ally se acercó y lo besó en respuesta.

Lo que más quería en este momento era olvidarse del mundo junto a él.

* * *

**Sé que esté capítulo es medio enredado pero supongo que así son los sentimientos… Creo ahahah. Quería intentar explicar un poco toda la confusión que tiene Ally. Anyway, en el próximo capítulo sabremos más de la relación de Austin con Piper y porque Austin es cómo es… es hora de que Dez entre en acción y hable demás como siempre ahahah**

**Ili: Austin insistió y lo logró… Hermosa ya sabes el próximo capítulo todo estará un poco más claro. Pero solo un poco ahahaha Me alegra que te guste como escribo y gracias por leer y comentar, un abrazooooo :D**

**Riley: Supongo que notaste que este capítulo tiene una mezcla de todo ahahaha quería hacer todo muy drama para sufrir mucho pero a la vez pensaba en Riley que le gusta las cosas más románticas y resultó este capítulo con una mezcla de todo ahahahah ¿soy tu escritora favorita de Auslly y Raura? Awww *insertar emojis de corazones y de ¿baile feliz?* ahahahha Linda gracias como siempre por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y espero que te esté yendo muy bien en la escuela, ánimo con eso :D espero actualización de "Descubiertos" y te mando un abrazooooooooo!**

**Daphne o Gina: ¿cómo te digo? Siento que eres más conocida como Gina pero me acostumbre a decirte Daphne ahahahhaha estoy comenzando a escribirte y ya estoy divagando. Linda, acabo de leer en mi correo lo que me escribiste en twitter y de verdad me emocioné, gracias por tus lindas palabras y en serio agradezco demasiado que valores lo que escribo. Me alegro mucho de hacerte reír, distraerte y fangirlear. Ánimo con la escuela y espero que vuelvas pronto, te extrañamos por estos lados jejeje me iré luego de publicar esto a twitter y responderte por ahí también :) abrazos virtuales y agregar muuuuuuchos emojis de corazones de todos colores ahahahah**

**Okey, comentarios son apreciados siempre, así que si tienen algo que decirme solo díganlo hahahha un abrazo :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esto tomó un tiempo escribirlo, lo siento. Les cuento que había logrado avanzar muy poco desde que publiqué el capítulo anterior y hoy día decidí terminarlo porque ha pasado mucho tiempo y nunca me había demorado tanto en actualizar. Así que estoy publicando esto nuevamente sin editar y me perdonan por cualquier error.**

**Aquí va el capítulo.**

* * *

Ally pasó toda la tarde con Austin en su habitación, abrazados en su cama, escuchando música, hablando sobre cualquier cosa, besándose. Lo había extrañado y ahora sentía que no podría volver a dejarlo ir. Luego de que las clases terminaron tuvo que volver a casa en el horario que habitualmente lo hacía. Trish la estaba esperando a las afueras de su casa.

"_¡Aun no puedo creer que te hayas escapado! ¡Y sin mí!",_Trish le reclamó totalmente indignada una vez que ella la alcanzó. Ally estaba con una sonrisa tonta pegada en su rostro.

"_Lo siento Trish fue algo de improviso",_ se disculpó inocentemente.

"_Por supuesto que fue de improviso ¿olvidaste que tienes un hermano y que va en tu misma escuela? No sé qué excusa vas a inventarle a James y agradece que tu mamá aun no llega del trabajo",_su amiga derramó con enojo. La sonrisa de Ally se borró inmediatamente, ella olvidado por completo a su hermano, el cual probablemente la acusaría con su mamá.

"_Yo… yo no pensé en eso",_ murmuró débilmente.

"_¿Y en qué pensabas? Además ¿escaparte con Austin? ¡Me dijiste que no querías saber nada más de él!",_ su amiga exclamó exasperada. En este momento Ally no tenía respuestas para su pregunta, ella realmente no estaba pensado mucho, sólo estaba sintiendo.

"_No lo sé Trish… es complicado de explicar",_ respondió con sinceridad.

"_Esa ha sido tu respuesta para todo desde que conoces a Austin", _Trish la interpeló molesta.

"_¡Pero es la verdad!"_, Ally exclamó elevando su tono de voz. Estaba comenzando a sentirse atacada.

"_Tal vez debería decirte Alls porque ya no te reconozco Ally_", Trish le dijo con evidente decepción. Ally sintió una rabia inexplicable al escuchar que su amiga dijera con tono despectivo el sobrenombre que Austin tenía para ella. Era tan irónico que antes lo odiaba y ahora era algo totalmente especial para ella. Decidió que debía comenzar a defenderse.

"_Trish sé que he cambiado un poco pero no exageres tampoco es algo malo. Tú misma te has escapado de la escuela un montón de veces sin mi ¿esto es porque no lo hice contigo cierto?",_Ally le cuestionó suspicaz. Trish negó con la cabeza con la decepción todavía en su rostro.

"_No Ally no es sólo por eso. Siento que no confías en mí, dices una cosa y en realidad sientes otra. Creo que me has estado mintiendo y tal vez la razón es que ya no me consideras tu amiga"_, ella le respondió dándose la media vuelta para irse.

"_¿Quieres saber la verdad? _–Ally le preguntó logrando que Trish volviera a mirarla–_Bueno la verdad es que intenté hacer lo correcto y alejarme de Austin pero es demasiado tarde… lo quiero Trish, como nunca he querido a un chico antes y sé que es apresurado pero sólo lo siento así… y ya no me importa nada. Sólo quiero estar con él", _Ally confesó.

"_¿Tú lo quieres? ¿En serio? ¿A ese egocéntrico con novia?"_, Trish le dijo incrédula.

"_Sí, lo quiero. Quiero al egocéntrico con novia porque él no me critica, me hace sentir bien, me hace sentir linda y me quiere como soy", _Ally respondió molesta ante la actitud de su amiga. Trish se quedó en silencio un momento y luego volvió a hablar más relajada.

"_Él no te quiere como eres Ally… te ha cambiado"_

"_¿Crees que no sé qué me ha cambiado? Sí, Austin me ha cambiado pero no lo veo como algo malo… gracias a él ahora tengo confianza y me atrevo a hablar, a conocer gente. Me atrevo a querer y a demostrar lo que siento, me atrevo a sufrir… porque cuando rompí con Elliot ni siquiera sentí pena por eso y aunque suene loco, prefiero sufrir que vivir sin sentir nada… él me hace sentir viva", _Ally le explicó con evidente emoción.

"_Wow…",_Trish exhaló con asombro.

"_Sí, lo sé. Súper loco y todo eso… Pero tú me conoces más que nadie y sabes por todo lo que he pasado. Mi mamá trabaja todo el día y no se entera de nada, James vive su vida completamente aparte de la mía, mi papá no le intereso en lo más mínimo… y tú siempre has estado ahí para mí desde que éramos pequeñas, sé que te importo y que te preocupas por mí pero también es lindo sentirse querida y especial… así como me hace sentir Austin"_, Ally le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Desahogando todo lo que ha estado sintiendo ella había notado aún más, lo mucho que quería a Austin y lo mucho que él había cambiado su vida con tan pocas cosas. Trish le dio una mirada de comprensión.

"_Está bien… puedo intentar comprenderlo. Pero ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes_?", ella le preguntó confundida.

"_No lo sé… creo que ha sido una cosa de días tratar de procesar todo esto… desde que me enteré que Austin había vuelto con Piper y tendría que alejarme y olvidarme de él… todos estos sentimientos me invadieron", _Ally le explicó.

"_¿Y qué pasará con Piper?"_

"_Él me pidió tiempo para solucionar las cosas sin que nadie salga herido"_

"_Ally inevitablemente alguien saldrá herido en todo esto, tarde o temprano",_ su amiga le advirtió. Ally sabía que su amiga tenía razón pero no podía evitar sentir esperanzas de que las cosas pudieran salir bien, sobre todo después de haber pasado la tarde a solas con Austin. Al parecer el optimismo de Austin era contagioso.

"_No se pierde nada al intentar minimizar los daños…"_, Ally le dijo tímidamente.

"_Okey… intentaré procesar todo lo que me has contado pero aún sigo molesta porque no te escapaste conmigo", _Trish le dijo haciendo un puchero. Ally no puedo evitar reírse.

"_Te prometo que la próxima vez que me escape será contigo"_

"_¿Habrá próxima vez? Así que eres toda una rebelde ahora", _Trish se burló.

"_Eso dicen…", _Ally le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

"_Ven aquí",_ su amiga le dijo abriendo sus brazos. Ally se acercó y la abrazó inmediatamente. Sintió que un gran peso se le había ido de sus hombros al haber sido sincera con su mejor amiga.

"_Ahora tienes que ayudarme a inventarle una excusa a James", _Ally le dijo con una sonrisa culpable.

"_No, no, no. Ya te dije que eso tienes que solucionarlo tú", _Trish se negó riendo.

"_¿Olvidas todas las veces que yo he tenido que cubrirte?"_

"_Okey, okey. Vamos a inventarle algo al ingenuo de James"_, su amiga cedió. Ally sonrió victoriosamente. Entraron a su casa y de inmediato notó a su hermano que estaba viendo televisión en la sala de estar.

"_Hey James, ya llegué"_, Ally lo saludó dirigiéndose a su habitación directamente con Trish detrás de ella. Tal vez si lo evitaba el solo la ignoraría como siempre.

"_¡Ally sé que te escapaste hoy con Austin Moon!",_ James exclamó sin dejar de mirar la televisión. Ally detuvo su camino, había sido atrapada.

"_¿Queee?",_ ella le preguntó fingiendo sorpresa. James apagó la televisión y la miró.

"_Toda la escuela se enteró"_, él respondió en un tono obvio. Ally miró a Trish inmediatamente para confirmar si era verdad.

"_Sí… olvidé decirte eso", _Trish murmuró tímidamente.

"_¿Le contarás a mamá?", _Ally le preguntó con temor a su hermano.

"_La verdad es que no me importa que te hayas escapado de la escuela sino con quien te escapaste, todo el mundo sabe que Austin va a romperte el corazón",_ James le respondió con tono serio.

Otra vez lo mismo, Ally realmente estaba cansada que le advirtieran sobre lo terrible que era Austin.

"_¿Desde cuándo te importa si me rompen el corazón?", _Ally le preguntó escépticamente.

"_Yo solo cumplo con advertirte… eres mi hermana",_ él respondió con un tono obvio.

"_Tú no lo conoces y no te preocupes por mí. Yo no me meto en tu vida y tú no te metes en la mía", _Ally le dijo desafiante.

"_Está bien_–aceptó–_no sé por qué me preocupo por ti, haz lo que quieras_", él le dijo con voz fría volviendo a encender la televisión.

"_Creo que James realmente se preocupa por ti_", Trish le susurró a Ally. Ella se acercó a su hermano con arrepentimiento y se sentó a su lado.

"_¿Le contarás a mamá?"_

"_No",_ respondió cortante sin mirarla.

"_Gracias"_

"_Sí, lo que sea",_ él le dijo todavía sin dirigirle la mirada.

"_Lo siento",_ ella se disculpó suavemente.

"_Lo que sea Ally"_

Ella se lanzó encima de él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Su hermano se quedó quieto.

"_Te quiero gruñón",_ ella le dijo mientras lo abrazaba apretadamente.

"_¡Ally suéltame no puedo respirar!",_ James exclamó riendo intentando deshacer su abrazo.

"_¡Abrazo grupal!",_Trish exclamó abalanzándose sobre ellos.

"_¡Dime que me quieres y te dejaré de abrazar!",_Ally le exigió riendo.

"_No, no, no",_ él se negó entre risas.

Pero Ally sabía que estaba mintiendo. James la quería, no la ignoraba como pensaba e incluso se preocupaba por ella.

Ally era muy feliz de saberlo.

…

Viernes por la noche y Dez estaba dando una fiesta en su casa. Ally fue junto a Austin. En el lugar estaban sólo Jace y otros amigos de Dez. Trish y Kira no pudieron salir esta noche.

"_¿Te diviertes?",_ Austin le preguntó a Ally quien estaba sentada en su regazo. Durante la semana habían estado actuando de esta manera en público. Cariñosos pero sin besarse para que las malas lenguas no hablarán demás. Sin embargo cada vez era más difícil actuar sólo como "amigos" en frente de la gente. Cuando estaban juntos el mundo desaparecía y ahora mientras el resto bailaba, bebía y se divertía, Ally tenía la mejor diversión aquí junto a él.

"_La verdad es que sí"_, ella le respondió con una sonrisa. De pronto Dez se les acercó.

"_¡Hey Austin! Dallas te está retando a hacer un embudo",_ él dijo animado.

"_¿Un embudo?",_ Ally preguntó confundida.

"_Sí, te pones un embudo en la boca y bebes lo más que puedas. Quien bebe más gana",_ Dez le explicó. Ally miró horrorizada a Austin.

"_Supongo que no lo harás",_ ella le dijo asustada. Austin sonrió.

"_Alls estás hablando con el rey de los embudos"_, él le dijo poniéndose de pie.

"_Sip, es verdad",_ Dez afirmó.

"_¿Vienes?"_, Austin la invitó. Ally negó con la cabeza.

"_Uhmm no gracias. Te espero acá"_

"_Yo me quedo con ella amigo, ve y gana",_ Dez le dijo sentándose al lado de Ally.

"_Vuelvo en un segundo",_ Austin dijo y se fue rápidamente hacía un grupo de personas que lo estaban esperando.

"_¿Por qué no estás tan ebrio como todos?", _Ally le preguntó extrañada a Dez.

"_Porque esta es mi casa y sí mi emborracho hasta más no poder, lo más probable es que todo termine en un desastre. No quiero que mis padres me castiguen"_

Ally asintió en comprensión. De pronto un sonido invadió el lugar, eran gritos, algunos animando a Austin otros animando a un tal Dallas.

"_¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Y por qué lo dejas?",_ Ally le preguntó algo molesta.

"_Austin es así, le gusta divertirse y aceptar retos. Tú más que nadie debería saberlo",_ él le respondió despreocupado. Ally no comprendía a que se refería con eso de que ella más que nadie debería saberlo.

"_¿Por qué lo dices?"_

"_Tú has sido un reto_ –Ally le dio una mirada de sorpresa y tristeza al escuchar sus palabras– _pero eso no significa que él no te quiera, puedo asegurarte que te quiere y que le importas", _Dez le dijo rápidamente intentando arreglar la situación.

"_Está bien, es bueno saberlo",_ ella dijo con decepción. Dolía saber que ella era sólo eso para Austin.

"_Hey enana… te estoy diciendo la verdad",_ Dez le dijo amistosamente golpeándola suavemente con su codo. Ally sonrió levemente ante su nuevo sobrenombre, Dez al igual que Austin iba en último año pero en otra escuela y ella era menor que ellos obviamente.

"_Todo el mundo me advierte que Austin me hará daño pero desde hace un tiempo que no me importa",_ ella le contó con sinceridad.

"_Eres valiente… pero tú y yo sabemos que Austin es más de lo que dice la gente"_

"_Lo sé_ –admitió ella– _pero él también es lo que dice la gente"_

"_Todos tenemos nuestras razones para ser como somos. Estoy seguro que tú tienes tus razones para vestirte como te vistes, para no beber, etc. ¿O me equivoco?"_, él le cuestionó suspicaz.

"_Tal vez, sin embargo eso no justifica el sin número de veces que Austin ha sido infiel"_

"_No lo justifica pero no es que él lo haya hecho para dañar a Piper"_

Ally se encogió al escuchar el nombre de la todavía novia de Austin. Dez continuó hablando.

"_Antes de conocerte él estaba triste y se sentía solo… Creo que lo hacía como para sentirse acompañado, algo así",_ Dez le intentó explicar.

"_¿Sólo? Pero sí él tiene a sus papás juntos y además tenía a Piper"_, Ally lo interpeló confundida.

"_Sus papás nunca están con él, todo es trabajo. Creen que con darle dinero basta, cómo si eso reemplazará el cariño y sobre Piper, ella era su compañía hasta que comenzaron los problemas y bueno ya sabes el resto. Ahora te conoció y lo veo feliz otra vez, eso sólo es gracias a ti"_

Ally estaba intentando procesar toda la información que Dez le estaba entregando. Austin vivía el típico cliché de padres trabajólicos y ausentes que compensan todo con dinero. Tenía la novia perfecta y le comenzó a ser infiel cuando ella dejo de llenar el vacío que sus padres le dejaban. Y ahora tal vez ella misma estaba llenando ese vacío, pero además era un reto para él y además él no lograba romper con Piper ¿Tal vez por culpa? ¿Tal vez porque aún la amaba? Ella necesitaba resolver todas esas dudas pero sentía que no podía invadir a Dez con tantas interrogantes. Pero sino preguntaba ahora, probablemente nunca tendría respuestas, ya que no se atrevía a preguntarle directamente a Austin. Quizás era por miedo a escucharlo de su propia boca. "Yo la amo a ella y a ti no". El hecho de sólo imaginarse a él diciéndole esas palabras le partía el corazón. Tal vez lo mejor era no saberlo.

"_Él también me hace muy feliz",_ Ally logró decirle.

"_¡Y el ganador es Austin!",_ exclamó un chico llamando la atención de Ally. El grupo de gente alrededor de Austin lo estaban felicitando y vitoreándolo. Austin se abrió paso de entre la gente y se acercó a ellos tambaleándose.

"_Da-Dallas caaasi me gana pero por supuesto que no lo permití",_ Austin dijo evidentemente ebrio.

"_Wow amigo no te vez bien"_, Dez le dijo preocupado.

"_Es-estoy bien",_ Austin murmuró tambaleándose más fuerte. Ally se puso de pie inmediatamente y lo abrazo intentando mantenerlo quieto. Austin besó su frente.

"_¿Veeez por qué la quiero tanto? Ella se preocupa por mí"_, él le dijo a su amigo con orgullo.

"_Lo sé amigo, ¿por qué no subes a mi habitación y te recuestas un rato hasta que te sientas mejor?"_, Dez le preguntó.

"_Peeero si estoy bien",_ Austin le discutió. Ally no había visto a Austin tan borracho, le estaba dando terror.

"_Austin por favor hazle caso a Dez",_ Ally le suplicó.

"_Allsss estoy bien. No quiero ir a dormir, esto está recién empezando ¡Quiero divertirme!"_

"_¡Con suerte puedes mantenerte en pie!",_ Ally le reclamó. De pronto Austin se soltó de su agarre y volvió hacia la multitud dejándola totalmente atónita.

"_Él volverá",_ Dez le dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

"_No me importa_ –ella mintió débilmente– _iré afuera a tomar un poco de aire",_ y con eso salió hacia el antejardín y sentó en la pequeña escalera que estaba en la entrada de la casa.

Quería llorar ahí mismo por la actitud de Austin, él jamás había sido así de indiferente con ella. Era injusto que la tratara así, sólo por preocuparse por él. Quería irse en ese mismo instante pero se suponía que se iría con él, además de que su cartera con su dinero estaba dentro y no quería entrar y verlo. Decidió esperar un rato, calmarse para poder entrar con la cabeza fría a buscar sus cosas e irse. Apoyó su frente en sus rodillas cerrando sus ojos intentando concentrarse en que esto no le afectaría, minutos después sintió la presencia de alguien que se sentó a su lado.

"_Lo-lo siento", _dijo una voz masculina inconfundible. Ella no lo miró.

"_Vuelve dentro a divertirte",_ Ally le dijo con indiferencia. Austin apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

"_No quieero. Quiero estar contigo",_ murmuró suavemente. Ally se quedó en silencio un par de minutos, no quería dirigirle la palabra, luego se volvió a mirarlo y notó que Austin tenía sus ojos cerrados ¿se había quedado dormido en su hombro?

"_Austin… Austin…",_ ella le dijo moviendo su hombro levemente pero él no despertó. Sí, se había quedado dormido en su hombro y se veía demasiado adorable y no entendía cómo podía encontrarlo adorable luego de lo que le había hecho hace un momento atrás.

"_Te dije que volvería",_ Dez le dijo apareciendo en la entrada.

"_Se durmió ¿y ahora qué hago?",_ Ally le preguntó preocupada.

"_Llamé a un taxi para que se vayan a casa, aquí está tu cartera",_ él le dijo entregándosela.

"_Austin… bebé despierta",_ Ally le dijo suavemente acariciando su rostro. De pronto notó lo que le había dicho ¿Bebé? ¿De dónde rayos había venido eso? Austin reaccionó un poco y Dez se acercó para ayudarla y poner a Austin de pie.

"_Ahí llegó el taxi",_ Dez dijo agradecido. Entre los dos subieron a Austin.

"_Gracias por cuidarlo Alls_ –él le dijo entregándole dinero– _es para que pagues. Trata de despertarlo bien durante el viaje y le dices cuando tiene que bajarse, luego el taxi te llevará a tu casa"_, Dez le dio instrucciones.

"_Entendido. Adiós_", ella se despidió y Dez cerró la puerta del auto. Él viaje consistió en intentar mantener levemente despierto a Austin, el chico tenía el sueño exageradamente profundo cuando estaba ebrio. Cuando el taxi llegó a casa de Austin, ella no fue capaz de dejarlo sólo. Se bajó con él y lo ayudó entrar a su casa. Cuando por fin logró recostarlo en su cama, él suplicó medio dormido "Ally quédate conmigo por favor". Así que ahora ella estaba recostada a su lado viéndolo dormir profundamente.

Parecía un ángel, con su pelo rubio cayendo ligeramente en su rostro. Se veía tan tranquilo con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración suave. Ella podría quedarse contemplándolo por siempre. Pero de pronto recordó que no podía quedarse. Ella no era su novia como aparecer en su habitación por la mañana, los padres de Austin seguro harían preguntas. Además su madre esperaba que ella llegara a casa esta noche. Así que a regañadientes se levantó. Miró alrededor de la habitación de Austin y había un pequeño cuadro colgado en la pared de una foto de él y Piper. Lo que le refregaba en la cara que ella no era la que debía estar aquí con él.

Ally tomo sus cosas y salió silenciosamente de la casa. Decidió que mejor caminaría hasta su hogar, necesitaba aún más aire fresco para intentar pensar claramente.

Había sido una noche llena de sucesos.

* * *

**¿Creen que Ally seguirá con su actitud de no me importa nada? Espero hayan tenido sus respuestas, aunque faltan cosas por saber…**

**Riley: Linda por supuesto que noté el juego de palabras ahahah todavía espero tu actualización, así que estoy en huelga hasta que actualices para responderle a Angie jejeje Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y que te esté yendo excelente en la escuela. Te mando un abrazo :)**

**Ili: ¡Aquí está el capítulo con algunas respuestas! Espero te haya gustado. Un mega abrazo también :D**

**Daphne: Ya lo solucioné, por aquí te seguiré diciendo Daphne y por twitter Gina y fin de la historia ahahaha Gracias por tus palabras y la verdad "Alls" fue porque necesitaba un sobrenombre y ese día realmente no se me ocurría ninguno y bueno "Alls" es el típico sobrenombre que Austin le dice en los fanfics, así que punto menos para mí por poca originalidad hahahhaha **

**PD1: Courtney… no sé qué me pasa con ella. No la odio pero tampoco me gusta… además parece una copia de Maia ¿más originalidad? (me cae bien Maia haha). Te expliqué un poco en twitter lo que pienso y bueno además de eso, lo de la foto en la cabina del avión, que tenga una foto no significa que le guste o tal vez sí pero eso es sólo algo en común. Ross tiene una foto con Laura en una cabina de un avión en su Instagram y es mejor hahahah okey soy demasiado Raura Shipper, todo el mundo lo sabe obviamente y todo lo de Courtney y Andrew me da depresión. Hahahaha broma. Lo único que me anima es que como dice Luis Fonsi "nada es para siempre" wuajoidjasoao y las grabaciones de A&amp;A terminaron (insertar emoji de cara muy triste) así que a Ross y Laura se le acabaron las excusas (insertar ahora emoji de cara coqueta xD) yyyyy que Laura ahora tendrá su álbum, ira de gira y todos sabemos que más que los aviones, Ross ama la música. Así que Courtney pierde por ese lado (capaz que como es una copia de Maia cante y toque la guitarra y me tenga que tragar mis palabras hahaha) Pero no importa, Raura es una cosa de años y eso nada lo supera.**

**PD2: No importan los errores lo que vale es la intención y estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto a comentar.**

**PD3: El domingo veremos el episodio por fin completoooooooo. He visto muchos spoiler pero necesito verlo en buena calidad y entero. Será hermoso.**

**PD3 again: Con respecto a Savannah a mí personalmente no me afecta… así que no la odio ni la quiero porque no sé, Riker es cómo el más grande de todos y sabe lo que hace y no lo shippeo con nadie (porque Allison está casada y tiene hijos y encuentro que es como un poco desubicado shippearlos pero no niego que tienen demasiada química xD) Igual Savannah se desubica de repente publicando cosas y es obvio que va recibir el odio… pero no sé en realidad. Yo sé que tú no la quieres, así que aplicaré el mismo argumento que con Courtney, la canción de Luis Fonsi hahahha.**

**PD4: Nos vemos en el fic de Riley para divagar… *codazo para Riley y actualice ahahah***

**PD5: Besos y corazones para Riley y Angieeeeee que la extraño!**

**PD6: Ahora que publiqué capitulo intenta recrear el review que se borró. Dijiste que era importante y ahora me muero de curiosidad :(**

**TENGO UNA PRUEBA MUY IMPORTANTE EL LUNES ASÍ QUE DESEENME SUERTE POR FAVOR AHAHAH SI ME VA MAL SERÁ POR CULPA DE FANFICTION :( AHAHHA **

**Háganme saber lo que piensan en un comentario y gracias por leer :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Era lunes y Ally no se había comunicado ni visto con Austin desde lo sucedido el sábado por la noche. No había respondido ni sus llamadas, ni sus mensajes.

"_¿Por qué me has estado ignorando? Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa",_ Austin le reclamó a Ally confundido mientras la seguía a través del pasillo de la escuela.

"_Yo no te ignoro, sólo he estado muy ocupada",_ ella le respondió continuando con su camino. Él se apresuró y se interpuso delante de ella impidiéndole continuar.

"_¿Es por lo que pasó el sábado? Ally de verdad lo siento, yo no recuerdo mucho pero si hice algo mal por favor perdóname",_ él le suplicó desesperado.

Ally suspiró pesadamente y lo miró a los ojos.

"_¿Has hablado con Piper?"_

Austin la miró y frunció sus cejas. "_No mucho ¿por qué?"_

"_Por nada, olvídalo. Tengo que ir a clases así que por favor déjame pasar"_, ella le pidió exasperada.

"_Ally no estoy entendiendo nada, nosotros estábamos bien",_ Austin le dijo evidentemente confundido pasando su mano derecha por su cabello rubio.

"_Me di cuenta de cosas Austin, sólo eso. ¿Ahora me dejas pasar? No quiero llegar atrasada"_, ella le volvió a pedir. Él se quedó en silencio y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Ally caminó rápidamente hacia su salón de clases. Estaba siendo infantil, ella lo sabía pero luego de lo sucedido el sábado por la noche que no lograba sacarse de la cabeza lo que le esperaba junto a Austin.

Cada día que pasaba lo quería más y se sentía más apegada a él.

Y estaba aterrada.

Él no le pertenecía. Por mucho que se preocupara por ella y le demostrase cariño, él estaba atado a otra relación y podía apostar a que había algo ahí que ella ignoraba y que era lo suficientemente fuerte para continuar en eso. Y la verdad es que no sabía si quería averiguarlo o no.

Algo le decía que sólo terminaría mal para ella.

Oficialmente la etapa de "no me importa nada" había terminado.

Y sí, lo había estado ignorando cómo una forma de poder despegarse de él. Quería dejar de sentirse tan aferrada porque en cualquier momento él podía irse rápidamente cómo apareció en su vida.

Cuando las clases terminaron Ally iba saliendo de la escuela junto a Trish cuando divisó la familiar cabellera rubia conversando con una chica que sólo había visto en fotos. Era Piper y se veía enojada, y sí era más hermosa en persona pero eso no era lo importante en este momento. Mientras más se acercaba, notó que no estaban conversando sino más bien discutiendo y la gente se estaba reuniendo alrededor de ellos.

Ally automáticamente se puso nerviosa ¿Y sí se había enterado de todo? ¿Y si estaba aquí para enfrentarla?

"_Trish por favor salgamos de aquí",_ Ally le suplicó a su amiga.

De pronto otra chica se unió a la discusión, era alta, delgada y rubia. Ally la había visto en la escuela pero no conocía su nombre.

"_Creo que deberías ver esto",_ Trish le sugirió acercándola hacia la escena, se ocultaron detrás de algunos chicos pero estaban lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar todo.

"_¡Piper por favor vámonos de aquí!", _Austin exclamó evidentemente nervioso.

"_Sí deberías irte de aquí, estás dando pena_", la chica rubia dijo con desprecio.

"_¿Quién es ella?",_ Ally le preguntó en un susurro a Trish.

"_Cassidy… se rumorea que Austin le fue infiel a Piper con ella. Creo que fue la última antes de ti", _su amiga le respondió rápidamente en un murmuro. Ally se encogió ante la confesión.

"_¿Y esperaste hasta ahora para contármelo?",_ ella le reclamó. De pronto la voz de Piper tomó su atención nuevamente.

"_Austin me ama a mí, no significas nada para él. La que me da pena eres tú",_ Piper la interpeló. Sus palabras clavaron hondo en el subconsciente de Ally. Toda la gente reunida alrededor estaba expectante por la respuesta de Cassidy.

"_¡Suficiente! Vámonos de aquí",_ Austin dijo tomando el brazo de Piper y obligándola alejarse.

"_Sé que Austin no me ama pero la pasamos muy bien juntos y fue una lástima que se acabara. Pero deberías saber algo, no se acabó por ti. Y a la que deberías estar enfrentando no es a mí",_ Cassidy le gritó a Piper lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuchara mientras Austin la alejaba.

Ally al oír lo último corrió devuelta a la escuela y se ocultó en el baño. Luego de unos segundos Trish la alcanzó.

"_Ally… ¿puedes abrir la puerta? Estamos solas",_ su amiga le suplicó. Ally abrió la puerta con los ojos llorosos.

"_¿Por qué no me lo contaste?",_ le preguntó con tristeza.

"_Era un rumor y de todas maneras aunque te lo hubiera contado no te hubiera importado Ally. No estabas escuchando a nadie",_ Trish le respondió con sinceridad.

"_No sé qué pensar de todo esto, me siento terrible"_, Ally sollozó abrazando a su amiga. Trish acarició su espalda para tranquilizarla.

"_Tú eres la chica más buena que conozco, sé que jamás harías daño a alguien a propósito. Tú no eres como Cassidy"_

"_¿Qué me hace distinta a ella Trish?_ –Sollozó– _El hecho es que Austin le ha sido infiel todo este tiempo a Piper conmigo y yo se lo he permitido"_, Ally logró decir apenada. Trish deshizo su abrazo y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

"_Tú estás enamorada por eso se le has permitido_", su amiga le dijo suavemente. Ally la volvió abrazar.

"_Yo no puedo estar enamorada"_

"_Ally nunca te había visto así con un chico. Te puedo asegurar que sí lo estás", _Trish insistió con seguridad.

¿Podía ella estar enamorada tan pronto? ¿Y cómo podía saberlo si nunca lo había estado antes? Ally creía que al menos se necesitaban meses e incluso años para poder estarlo. Sin embargo, llevaba cerca de un mes junto a Austin y todo había sido tan distinto con él. Lo que sentía era más fuerte, más profundo, más cercano, más arriesgado, más interesante, más apasionado de lo que había sentido por alguien en su vida. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza e imaginarse su vida sin él le producía una angustia terrible.

Podría ser hasta romántico sentirse así por alguien. Haberse enamorado de alguien de esa manera.

Pero no en la situación en la que estaban.

…

El resto de la semana Ally decidió continuar ignorándolo el máximo de tiempo posible. Fue difícil con él insistiendo todo el tiempo pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder y con el pasar de los días él comenzó a rendirse.

Lo extrañaba, no había duda de eso. Y era una tortura verlo todos los días.

Pero esta era la única forma que tenía de protegerse.

Era sábado por la noche, Trish y Kira le insistieron a Ally para ir a la fiesta que Elliot daría en su casa por su cumpleaños. Ally aceptó luego de que Kira le aseguró que Austin y Dez estaban yendo a otra fiesta en la playa. Así que ahora se encontraba cómo en los viejos tiempos en la casa de Elliot, con la diferencia que ahora era sólo como amigos. Y que ahora realmente se estaba divirtiendo. El hecho de ya no tener el peso de una relación amorosa entre ellos había vuelto todo más relajado. Y estar aquí con sus viejos amigos le había ayudado a distraerse de todo el drama "Austin" que la había estado atormentando este último tiempo.

"_Me alegra de que hayas decidido venir",_ Elliot le dijo sentándose a su lado sonriendo.

"_También a mí",_ ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"_Sabes pensé que tal vez las cosas se volverían incómodas entre nosotros pero creo que realmente estamos mejor cómo amigos_ –Elliot comentó– _No quiero decir que antes haya estado mal pero digo ahora estamos mejor ¿no crees?",_ le preguntó repentinamente nervioso por lo que había dicho.

Ally soltó una risita.

"_Pienso lo mismo Elliot, no te preocupes_", ella lo tranquilizó. Él se relajó.

"_Probablemente esto no es de mi incumbencia pero tengo mucha curiosidad… ¿qué pasa contigo y con Austin?",_ él le preguntó cuidadosamente.

"_Nada",_ ella respondió brevemente encogiéndose de hombros.

"_Vamos Ally, un poco de confianza",_ él le pidió. Ella no sabía si debía hablar de estas cosas con él. Se conocían desde hace tiempo y claro que confiaba en él pero era algo incómodo.

"_No hay mucho que contar sobre eso",_ mintió.

"_Sé qué es raro contarme esas cosas pero realmente me preocupo por ti",_ Elliot le dijo adivinando sus pensamientos.

"_Ya estoy advertida de los peligros de Austin, así que no te preocupes",_ ella le dijo en un tono irónico.

"_Cuando estás con él te ves realmente feliz _–Ally lo miró sorprendida– _sí, no lo voy a negar",_ él le dijo en respuesta a su mirada.

"_Yo no sé qué decirte…",_ Ally admitió débilmente.

"_Te mereces a alguien que te haga feliz, sólo ten cuidado"_

"_Gracias Elliot",_ ella lo abrazó cariñosamente.

"_Ally te juro que yo no los invité",_ Kira le dijo preocupada interrumpiendo el momento que ella tenía con Elliot. Deshicieron su abrazo.

"_¿A qué te refieres?",_ Ally le preguntó confundida.

"_Creo que se refiere a eso"_, Elliot murmuró mirando hacia las espaldas de Ally. Ella se volteó a ver y de pie estaban Jace, Dez y Austin observando la escena. El rostro de Austin reflejaba una mezcla entre tristeza y enojo. Sintió un nudo en el estómago.

"_¿Qué hace él acá?",_ ella cuestionó nerviosa volviéndose a mirar a sus amigos.

"_No lo sé",_ Kira respondió.

"_Jace sabía que haría una fiesta pero se suponía que irían a la playa",_ Elliot comentó poniéndose de pie.

"_Austin se ve enojado",_ Kira dijo preocupada. Los chicos se acercaron hacia ellos. El primero en hablar fue Jace.

"_Hey amigo, la fiesta en la playa estaba demasiado aburrida así que decidimos venir aquí ¿no te molesta?"_

"_Claro que no, son bienvenidos",_ Elliot le dijo amistosamente.

"_Gracias amigo",_ Jace palmeó suavemente su hombro.

"_¡Hey chicas! Me alegra verlas",_ Dez saludó animado.

"_Hey pelirrojo tiempo sin verte",_ Kira lo saludó con una sonrisa coqueta.

"_Ha sido un día y apuesto que ya me extrañabas_ –él bromeó y se sentó al lado de Ally–_ ¿y tú enana nos extrañaste?", _le preguntó curioso refiriéndose obviamente también al chico rubio que continuaba en silencio de pie frente a ellos.

"_Tal vez",_ Ally dijo tímidamente.

"_Iré por una cerveza, si quieren pueden ir a buscar a la cocina hay para todos",_ Elliot dijo yéndose.

"_¿Qué tal si vamos a bailar?",_ Kira le preguntó a Dez.

"_Okey pero vamos por una cerveza primero"_, él le respondió poniéndose de pie.

"_Yo los acompaño",_ Jace se unió. Era obvio que querían dejar a Austin a solas con ella. Cualquiera podía notar que tenían cosas que solucionar.

Una vez que estuvieron solos un silencio incómodo los invadió. Ally realmente no sabía que decirle así que se puso de pie para irse de allí.

"_Espera",_ Austin dijo seriamente.

"_Tengo que ir en busca de Trish",_ ella se excusó lista para continuar su camino.

"_¿Por eso me has estado ignorando? ¿Querías volver con Elliot?",_ Austin le cuestionó con enojo. Ally se volvió a mirarlo.

"_¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?",_ ella le cuestionó de vuelta incrédula.

"_Sí, te veías bastante cariñosa y feliz con él hace unos segundos",_ él respondió con desdén.

"_¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme algo!",_ ella le discutió. Austin la miró con tristeza.

"_Tienes razón, ya me di cuenta que no te importo así como tú me importas"_

"_¿Yo te importo?",_ Ally le dijo intentando sonar sarcástica pero la verdad es que casi se quebró al momento que escuchó esas palabras.

"_Sí, y te quiero y me duele mucho que me ignores"_, él respondió poniendo su mano derecha en su cuello mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella se quedó en silencio, no podía reaccionar. Austin aprovechó que Ally no lo expulsó lejos, se acercó lentamente y la besó. Con su mano izquierda la tomó por su cintura y la acercó a él y continuó besándola con dulzura y pasión. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se fundieron, olvidando el mundo.

Luego de unos segundos Ally reaccionó y se apartó de él.

"_Austin estamos en público",_ ella le dijo con miedo.

"_Alls no me importa… yo sólo quiero estar contigo"_

"_Yo… yo no puedo",_ logró decir. Austin tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

"_Por favor no me dejes…",_ le rogó. Ally lo miró con tristeza.

"_No puedes pedirme eso…"_

"_Lo sé, y sé que soy un maldito egoísta pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Soy un desastre, hago todo mal, lo sé. Pero hay una sola cosa que he hecho bien este último tiempo y eso es haber insistido en conocerte y ganarme tu cariño, tú me haces bien", _él le confesó tomando sus manos.

Ally observó sus manos entrelazadas y volvió a quedarse en silencio. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil kilómetros por hora y sentía un millón de mariposas en su estómago. Se sentía dividida entre lo que le decía la razón y lo que le decía su corazón. Así de cliché cómo sonaba, así se sentía en este momento. No sabía si seguir lo que le decía su cabeza y dejar a Austin de una vez por todas e intentar olvidarlo por su bien, o escuchar a su corazón y abrazarlo fuerte y no dejarlo ir.

Ella no era capaz de dejarlo ir.

Sí, estaba muy, muy hundida en esto.

Estaba enamorada.

"_¿Podemos irnos de acá?",_ ella le preguntó tímidamente.

"_Donde quieras"_, él le sonrió.

* * *

**En realidad no sé qué decir sobre este capítulo. Así que su opinión es muy importante.**

**Angie, Ili y Riley gracias por comentar el último capítulo. Daphne sé por ti que lees cuando puedes así que gracias a ti también. Pareciera que estoy haciendo este fic sólo para ustedes pero qué importa, me alegra que ustedes lo valoren.**

**Iba responder a cada una por separado pero la verdad es que quiero publicar este capítulo luego, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última actualización.**

**PD: Mi opinión sobre Courtney sigue siendo la misma, no me gusta pero tampoco la odio. Pero no sé si será porque soy demasiado Raura Shipper que me da un poco de mala espina (recelo, no sé cómo le dirán en su país heheh). Angie y Ili tienen razón la chica como que apareció de la nada y todo fue demasiado rápido. Con Laura fue un largo tiempo de rumores y por lo menos sabemos de donde apareció Andrew, se conocen desde hace años. Al principio Andrew era tan desubicado pero se le fue pasando con el tiempo y en desubicado creo que Courtney le ganó. Además ella había terminado una relación larga como aproximadamente un mes antes de conocer a Ross. Idk, se recupera rápido. Y Riley tienes razón es parecida a Ross, tienen como el mismo estilo y todo eso pero no sé por qué no los encuentro una linda pareja. En fin, no shippeo ni Landrew, ni Rourtney pero ya estoy resignada. Aunque después de tanto tiempo de shippear Raura y no pasó nada, tal vez deberíamos shippear a estos otros y capaz que Raura se haga realidad hahahahahah ya estoy hablando estupideces.**

**PD2: Ellen acabó de subir una foto de Ross y Laura en Disneyworld y fue hermosoooooooooooooooooo.**

**Un abrazo chicas :) **


	9. Chapter 9

_"¿Yo te importo?", Ally le dijo intentando sonar sarcástica pero la verdad es que casi se quebró al momento que escuchó esas palabras._

_"Sí, y te quiero y me duele mucho que me ignores", él respondió poniendo su mano derecha en su cuello mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

_Ella se quedó en silencio, no podía reaccionar. Austin aprovechó que Ally no lo expulsó lejos, se acercó lentamente y la besó. Con su mano izquierda la tomó por su cintura y la acercó a él y continuó besándola con dulzura y pasión. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se fundieron, olvidando el mundo._

_Luego de unos segundos Ally reaccionó y se apartó de él._

_"Austin estamos en público", ella le dijo con miedo._

_"Alls no me importa… yo sólo quiero estar contigo"_

_"Yo… yo no puedo", logró decir. Austin tomo su rostro entre sus manos._

_"Por favor no me dejes…", le rogó. Ally lo miró con tristeza._

_"No puedes pedirme eso…"_

_"Lo sé, y sé que soy un maldito egoísta pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Soy un desastre, hago todo mal, lo sé. Pero hay una sola cosa que he hecho bien este último tiempo y eso es haber insistido en conocerte y ganarme tu cariño, tú me haces bien", él le confesó tomando sus manos._

_Ally observó sus manos entrelazadas y volvió a quedarse en silencio. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil kilómetros por hora y sentía un millón de mariposas en su estómago. Se sentía dividida entre lo que le decía la razón y lo que le decía su corazón. Así de cliché cómo sonaba, así se sentía en este momento. No sabía si seguir lo que le decía su cabeza y dejar a Austin de una vez por todas e intentar olvidarlo por su bien, o escuchar a su corazón y abrazarlo fuerte y no dejarlo ir._

_Ella no era capaz de dejarlo ir._

_Sí, estaba muy, muy hundida en esto._

_Estaba enamorada._

_..._

"_Yo sabía que me extrañabas",_ Austin le dijo a Ally con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras caminaban sin rumbo tomados de la mano. Habían abandonado la fiesta rápidamente luego de su pequeña conversación. Ally estaba un poco mareada, antes de que Austin apareciera y antes de su conversación con Elliot, Trish la había convencido de beber un poco de vodka para relajarse, le prometió que le ayudaría a dejar de pensar en Austin. No había tenido efectos en ella de inmediato pero ahora que había salido al aire libre se estaba comenzando a sentir distinta. Algo así como más feliz de lo normal.

"_¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?"_, Ally le preguntó escépticamente con una sonrisa. Por supuesto que lo había extrañado, más de lo que esperaba pero quería saber de dónde venía toda esa seguridad.

"_Porque ese beso que nos dimos me aseguró muchas cosas_", él respondió con otra sonrisa. Ally se quedó en silencio. Su respuesta le había tomado por sorpresa ¿qué otras cosas le había asegurado con ese beso? ¿Acaso había notado que ella estaba estúpidamente enamorada de él? De pronto sintió temor de que él lo supiera, porque claramente él no estaba enamorado de ella.

"_Sólo fue un beso, borra esa sonrisa de tu cara",_ ella le dijo en tono bromista tratando de bajarle el perfil a la situación. Sin previo aviso él soltó su mano y tomándola por la cintura la besó apasionadamente sorprendiéndola por completo haciéndola sentir un millón de mariposas en el estómago. Cuando terminó de besarla él la miró fijamente a los ojos.

"_¿Me vas a decir que eso fue sólo un beso?"_, él cuestionó seriamente. Era más que un beso, ella lo sabía pero una vez que se lo reconociera no habría vuelta atrás.

"_¿Dónde vamos? No esperas que caminemos sin rumbo toda la noche",_ Ally le dijo evitando su pregunta. Él suspiró en rendición.

"_Mis papás no están en casa, tuvieron un viaje de negocios y me dejaron solo ¿te parece si vamos allá?"_, sugirió.

"_Uhmm está bien",_ ella aceptó sin pensarlo mucho. Él tomó su mano nuevamente y caminaron juntos.

…

Una vez que llegaron a casa de Austin, él inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina para buscar una cerveza de su refrigerador.

"_¿Quieres una?",_ él le ofreció. Ally negó con la cabeza.

"_No gracias", _ya había tenido suficiente con el vodka que todavía le hacía sentir cómo si su cabeza diera vueltas.

"_Así que… ¿me vas a explicar porque me estuviste ignorando todos estos días?"_, Austin preguntó casualmente mientras bebía un sorbo de su cerveza. ¿Cómo se suponía que respondería a eso? No podía decirle que sólo se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de él y que estaba aterrada de eso. De pronto recordó todas las razones del porque lo había estado ignorando. Cassidy, Piper, infidelidad, mentiras ¿Incluso por qué había aceptado venir hasta acá? Mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que había sido una mala idea pero de nuevo, el vodka que había bebido no la había ayudado a pensar claramente.

"_Yo… yo no debería estar acá",_ Ally dijo repentinamente huyendo hacia la salida. Austin la siguió y la alcanzó tomándola por el brazo impidiéndole huir.

"_¿Por qué?_ – le cuestionó confundido. Ally se quedó en silencio sin mirarlo– _Alls mírame y dime por qué",_ él exigió con voz dura.

"_¡Yo vi y oí todo ese día que Piper enfrentó a Cassidy_!", Ally exclamó dolida. Austin se relajó y se acercó para abrazarla pero ella no se lo permitió.

"_Siento mucho que hayas presenciado eso_", él se disculpó con tristeza. Ally se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos.

"_¡Yo me siento terrible por estar haciéndole esto a Piper. No puedo evitar pensar que soy igual a Cassidy… que soy otra más de tu larga lista de conquistas y qué…!",_ Austin interrumpió su diatriba con un beso. Ella se quedó inmóvil por un momento pero luego de unos segundos lo besó de vuelta. No entendía cómo podía continuar permitiéndoselo, esto está mal, no podía dejar de repetírselo en su cabeza pero sus besos, sumados al vodka no le permitían pensar correctamente. Austin la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó a él profundizando el beso. Ella apoyó sus manos en su pecho intentando alejarlo rompiendo el beso.

"_Tienes que dejar de hacer eso",_ Ally susurró a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

"_No puedo"_

"_No es justo",_ ella reclamó. Austin tomó su rostro entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo.

"_Tú eres distinta. Jamás te compararía con Cassidy o cualquier chica que he conocido. Alls deja de pensar tanto las cosas, permítete disfrutar, permíteme hacerte feliz. Yo te quiero",_ él le suplicó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ally dudó pero en cosa de segundos los labios de Austin estaban nuevamente en ella y se perdió en ellos. Ella quería dejar de pensar, quería disfrutar de esto y quería ser feliz, porque ella también lo quería.

…

"_¡Buenos días Ally!",_ la luz del día y la voz de su mamá la despertaron.

"_Mamá cierra las cortinas por favor",_ ella suplicó abrazando su almohada. Le dolía levemente la cabeza y sentía su cuerpo extraño.

"_Ally va a ser mediodía y tú todavía estás acostada. ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche?",_ su mamá cuestionó. De pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su cabeza y sintió cómo si todo su mundo se derrumbó.

"_Yo no lo sé mamá. Ya sabes cómo es Trish, quería quedarse hasta lo más tarde posible… además era el cumpleaños de Elliot, no había manera de que regresara temprano"_, Ally mintió. Sintió mucha culpa pero jamás podría decirle la verdad. Su mamá se sentó en el borde la cama y acarició su cabello.

"_Así que era el cumpleaños de tu novio, debí suponer que llegarías tarde ¿hay alguna cosa que me quieras contar?",_ su mamá preguntó amistosamente pero Ally podía notar el nerviosismo en su voz. Su mamá estaba sospechando cosas pero con la persona equivocada.

"_Elliot ya no es mi novio"_, Ally respondió. Si me prestaras más atención probablemente lo sabrías, pensó.

"_Oh mi niña lo siento tanto ¿por qué no me lo habías contado? ¿Cuándo sucedió?",_ su mamá preguntó con evidente preocupación. Ally se sentó en su cama y tomó su mano.

"_Está todo bien mamá, rompimos hace un tiempo… y estamos muy bien como amigos. No hay nada de qué preocuparse",_ intentó tranquilizarla con una sonrisa.

"_Lo siento tanto… yo por un momento pensé que habías tenido relaciones con él_ –su mamá dijo con un suspiro de alivio. Ally se congeló– _porque tú me contarías ¿cierto?"_

"_No hay de qué preocuparse mamá. Ahora si puedes ¿me dejas para levantarme? Prometí almorzar con Trish y luego ayudarle con una tarea",_ Ally volvió a mentir y cada vez se sentía peor.

"_Está bien mi niña. Te amo",_ su mamá besó su frente y salió de su habitación.

Una vez sola comenzó a sentir que iba entrar en pánico. _Por qué, por qué, por qué_, se preguntó a sí misma pasando la mano por su rostro.

Nada iba a ser lo mismo de ahora en adelante.

…

_"¡Entra!",_ la voz de su mejor amiga exclamó invitándola a pasar a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, Trish inmediatamente se acercó para abrazarla una vez que vio su rostro lleno de tristeza.

"_Soy tan tonta… yo soy la peor",_ Ally comenzó a sollozar en su hombro.

"_¿Qué pasó?",_ Trish preguntó preocupada.

"_Yo soy una tonta Trish, hice algo de lo que me arrepiento tanto",_ Ally continuó sollozando. Trish tomó su mano y ambas se sentaron en el borde de su cama.

"_Cuéntame porque no estoy entendiendo nada. Ayer te fuiste con Austin sin avisarme ¿y luego qué…?",_ Trish cuestionó invitándola a hablar.

Ally respiró profundo. _"Yo perdí mi virginidad con él"._

Los ojos de Trish se agrandaron en la sorpresa.

"_¿Tú hiciste qué?",_ preguntó incrédula. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Ally.

"_Yo perdí mi virginidad con Austin y estoy segura que él ya no me va a querer más. Él ya obtuvo lo que quería de mí y ahora no va querer saber nada de mi…"_

"_Pero ¿por qué dices esas cosas?"_

"_Yo lo sé… y sé que tú también lo sabes… Austin se aburre rápido de las chicas y ahora yo soy igual a todas las chicas con las que ha estado. Soy una más ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida?",_ Ally continuó desahogándose.

"_¡Ally espera! Cálmate_ –Trish la interrumpió. Ally asintió y respiró profundo– _¿Austin hizo algo anoche para que pienses eso? ¿Te presionó para hacerlo? Porque te juro que lo mataré"_

"_¡No! Él no me presionó… yo no sé cómo sucedió pero de pronto estaba pasando y fue extraño. Yo de pronto me sentí confiada y me sentí linda… y me sentí querida. Y Austin hizo todo bien supongo, fue cariñoso y delicado porque me dolió muy poco pero… pero luego de que pasó, él estaba pensativo y yo recordé que tenía que volver a casa porque era muy tarde e inmediatamente me sentí culpable por lo que pasó y hui. Le dije que necesitaba estar sola y que no me siguiera…", _Ally confesó con angustia. Trish volvió abrazarla.

"_Wow, mi mejor amiga ya no es virgen",_ exhaló sorprendida haciendo reír a Ally.

"_¿Tan difícil es de creer?",_ Ally preguntó con una sonrisa triste deshaciendo su abrazo.

"_Demasiado_ –aseguró – _pero tú estás enamorada de él y por lo menos lo hiciste con alguien a quien amas"_

"_Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que estuvo mal… además Austin no me ama. Él todavía es novio de Piper",_ Ally dijo decepcionada.

"_Sólo porque no lo ha dicho no significa que no lo sienta",_ su amiga la contradijo.

"_Trish ¿en serio? Tú ni siquiera lo crees capaz de amar"_, ella resopló con incredulidad.

"_Pero no cualquier chica entrega su virginidad. Apuesto a que Piper no era virgen cuando comenzó su noviazgo ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar chicas vírgenes a estas alturas?",_ Trish cuestionó.

"_Lo dices cómo si yo fuera la única"_

"_Ally hoy en día la mayoría de las personas no le toman el peso. Conozco un montón de chicas que les importó en lo más mínimo perder su virginidad y mírate a ti, llorando y sufriendo. Estoy segura que Austin sabe lo especial que era para ti y ahora sabe lo mucho que lo amas"._

Ally lo pensó por un momento y estaba segura que luego de lo sucedido anoche entre ella y Austin, él sabía a ciencia cierta que ella lo amaba. Y no podía dejar de sentir miedo a su rechazo, miedo a que ya no la quisiera más. Él había estado tan pensativo luego de que lo habían hecho que no podía evitar pensar que había hecho algo mal o tal vez ya había obtenido lo que quería de ella y estaba buscando la forma de deshacerse de ella. De pronto el sonido de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio un mensaje en la pantalla.

"_¿De quién es?",_ Trish preguntó. Ally sin pesar lo abrió.

"**No sé cómo explicar esto… Tenemos que hablar"**

"_Es… es de Austin"_, ella logró responder.

* * *

**Lo sé, ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé. Todo es culpa de la universidad, no me deja tiempo para nada y cuando por fin pensé que tendría mis vacaciones de invierno, un profesor cambió la fecha del examen final y aquí estoy esperando que llegue el día. **

**De este capítulo no sé qué pensar, sólo quería expresar lo confundida que uno podría estar en una situación así. ¿Qué creen que le dirá Austin?. En fin, me disculpo por tardar tanto y gracias por sus comentarios, hace poco recibí uno en esta historia y me di ánimos y tiempo para escribir un capítulo. Gracias Luz :) **

**También gracias a Riley y Ili por apoyarme siempre (y espero actualizar pronto "Incorrecto"). Y Angie y Daphne se les extraña.**

**Un abrazo! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ha sido una eternidad. Lo siento. He estado más activa con mí otra historia y estaba pensando abandonar ésta pero creo que no es justo. Aunque sean pocos quienes han leído esta historia, se merece un final de todas maneras.**

**Así que al terminar el capítulo les tengo una pregunta.**

* * *

Ally estaba nerviosa. Ayer luego de recibir ese mensaje de texto de Austin, no supo qué responderle. Aunque la frase "No sé cómo explicar esto… tenemos que hablar", no daba mucho para responder.

Ahora estaba en el primer periodo de clases y sabía que una vez que sonara el timbre vendría lo inevitable. Tendría que salir de la protección de su sala de clases, verlo y hablar.

Muchas cosas habían pasado por su cabeza durante las últimas horas. Se había estado preguntando una y otra vez qué sería lo que Austin le diría. Apostaba a que probablemente ya no querría estar con ella más. No podía sacarse ese sentimiento de que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Perder la virginidad con un chico que tiene novia definitivamente era algo malo.

Y estaba arrepentida.

Muy arrepentida.

El timbre sonó y su estómago se revolvió.

Había llegado la hora.

Caminó tímidamente por el pasillo hacia el patio de la escuela. De pronto escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre, se detuvo.

"_Hey ¿cómo estás?",_ Trish saludó amistosamente.

"_Bien supongo",_ ella le respondió no muy convincente. Su amiga le dio una mirada de compasión.

"_Estás nerviosa por lo de Austin",_ afirmó preocupada. Ally asintió levemente.

"_Yo no sé qué decirle y tengo miedo de lo que me dirá",_ confesó.

"_Sólo se sincera y pase lo que pase me tienes a mí para apoyarte en lo que sea. Y sí ese imbécil te rompe el corazón, juro que se las verá conmigo",_ Trish le aseguró con confianza. Ally sonrió. _"Eres la mejor". _

Caminaron juntas por el pasillo hacia el patio. Su amiga le conversó sobre cosas graciosas para distraerla y estaba funcionando. Ally iba riendo mientras bajaba las escaleras cuando lo vio. Él estaba al final de la escalera conversando animadamente con una chica alta y rubia. Ella estaba coqueteando descaradamente con él. Su estómago volvió a revolverse pero ahora no sólo con los nervios sino que con los celos y la pena también. Bajó su mirada rápidamente y agarró firme el brazo de Trish para continuar con su camino e ir lo más lejos de ahí. Sus más profundos temores acerca de él desechándola por obtener lo que quería de ella, volvieron.

"_¡Alls!",_ escuchó gritar a sus espaldas a Austin pero ella continuó caminando sin mirar atrás. Austin se apresuró y sin previo aviso él estaba en frente de ella bloqueándole el paso.

"_Sal de nuestra vista Austin",_ Trish le dijo molesta. Austin la ignoró.

"_Alls tenemos que hablar por favor",_ él suplicó mirándola fijamente. Ella estaba aterrada de tener _la_ conversación pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, mientras antes terminara con esto sería mejor. Ally suspiró y se volvió hacia su amiga.

"_Hablaré con él"._

"_¿Estás segura?",_ Trish le cuestionó evidentemente preocupada.

"_Sí, estaré bien. Nos vemos en clases",_ Ally la tranquilizó.

"_Okey_ – Trish aceptó y luego se volvió hacia Austin– _Te vigilo rubio",_ ella lo amenazó y se fue dejándonos solo a él y Ally.

"_Tu amiga definitivamente no me quiere",_ él dijo con una pequeña risa. Ally no rio en lo absoluto.

"_¿De qué quieres hablar?",_ ella le preguntó seriamente. La sonrisa de Austin se borró.

"_Tú sabes… sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros lo otra noche",_ él respondió con la misma seriedad. Ally caminó hacia una banquita cercana a ellos y tomo asiento. Austin la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

"_Yo no sé si quiero hablar realmente sobre eso. Ni siquiera debió suceder, fue un error", _ella le dijo evitando su mirada. Austin se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

"_¿Tú te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros?",_ él le preguntó con voz dolida. Ally lo miró y su rostro reflejó el mismo dolor. Ella volvió apartar su mirada nuevamente jugando nerviosa con sus manos.

"_Sí",_ admitió en un susurro intentando ahogar sus ganas de llorar. Austin pareció notarlo y tomo una de sus manos. La miró a los ojos.

"_Alls uno nunca tiene que arrepentirse de las cosas bonitas. Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue algo bonito y tienes que tener claro que jamás me arrepentiría de ello –_él aseguró– _sé que he cometido un montón de errores pero lo que hicimos no fue un error. Me duele escuchar que tu creas que lo fue". _

Austin parecía sincero en sus palabras y tal vez él tenía algo de razón pero ella no podía dejar de sentir que había cometido un error. Siempre pensó perder su virginidad con su novio de años, donde ambos estarían profundamente enamorados y ella fuera lo suficiente mayor para comprender lo que estaba haciendo. Claramente sus expectativas no era perderla a los quince años con un chico que decía quererla pero que era incapaz de romper con su novia. Se sentía tan estúpida porque no era culpa de Austin, todo era su propia culpa. Y estaba arrepentida. Ally comprendió que por muy bonito que haya sido demostrarle que ella lo amaba sólo la había hundido aún más en una relación prácticamente inexistente que no iba hacia ningún lugar. Él continuaba con Piper y ella no esperaría a que él la desechara. Además hace unos minutos lo había visto coquetear con otra chica y había dolido cómo el infierno verlo con sus propios ojos.

Todo había sido un error desde el principio y ella siempre lo supo.

"_Lo siento Austin pero no puedo con esto. Para ti es fácil decir todo eso de no arrepentirse pero el hecho es que lo que sucedió entre nosotros no cambia en nada las cosas, y si lo hizo sólo las empeoró",_ ella le dijo con tristeza.

"_¿Eso es lo que crees?",_ él le cuestionó con incredulidad. Ally no respondió.

Austin se puso de pie y pasó su mano derecha a través de su cabello con frustración.

"_¿Crees que nada cambió?_ –resopló con enojo– _Tú no sabes nada Ally",_ reclamó con decepción_._ Ally notó cómo él uso su nombre para dirigirse a ella. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

"_Ese es el problema ¡yo no sé nada! Y yo no lo entiendo. No entiendo esto que tenemos. No entiendo lo que quieres. No entiendo porque sigues con Piper. Yo ya no lo soporto",_ Ally confesó angustiada. Él pareció relajarse un poco.

"_Alls-",_ Austin comenzó hablar pero el timbre para volver a clases resonó interrumpiéndolo.

"_Está bien Austin. Mientras más lo pienso, más me convenzo de que soy yo quien tiene que terminar con lo que sea que esto es porque tú eres incapaz de elegir. No me debes nada si es lo que te preocupa. Nadie me obligo hacerlo así que puedes continuar con tu vida tranquilamente. Yo continuaré con la mía. Qué estés bien",_ ella le dijo finalmente y caminó lejos de ahí hacia su salón de clases tragándose las ganas de llorar ahí mismo.

Austin no la siguió esta vez.

…

Los días pasaron y Austin había respetado su decisión. No la había buscado, ni había insistido en volver a estar juntos. Cuando lo veía en la escuela él la saludaba y luego continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo. La mayoría de las veces se trataba de seguir conversando con chicas populares y pocas veces con sus amigos. Ally trataba de ignorar los sentimientos que le producía, sabía que esto era lo mejor, que era lo que debió haber hecho desde un principio. Sin embargo, era difícil porque le dolía estar alejada de él. Le dolía verlo y no poder abrazarlo. Le dolía aún más que él ahora decidiera actuar como si nunca hubiera sucedido algo entre ellos. Pero ¿no era eso lo que ella quería? ¿No hacía las cosas más fáciles? Su mente adolescente estaba confundida. Porque ella no lograba dejar de pensar en él.

"_Tierra llamando a Ally",_ Kira bromeó pasando sus manos delante de su rostro. Ally estaba en su casa para pasar la tarde. Le había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que contarle.

"_Lo siento… yo estoy un poco distraída",_ se disculpó avergonzada.

"_¿Tú estás molesta porque salí junto con Dez y sus amigos ayer?",_ ella le preguntó tímidamente.

"_Te lo dije, está bien. No porque yo ya no tenga algo con Austin significa que tú debes romper con Dez",_ Ally la tranquilizó. Kira asintió y se sentó a su lado.

"_Así que hay algo que debo contarte"_, ella dijo con cautela. Ally suspiró.

"_Te escucho"._

"_Oí que Austin rompió con Piper",_ soltó rápidamente. Kira siempre tenía esa forma de dar las noticias. Rápido y de un solo golpe.

"_¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?"_, Ally reaccionó.

"_Al parecer hace unos días. Y esta vez fue él quien rompió con ella, te lo puedo asegurar"_, su amiga le respondió con confianza. Ally no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"_Pero sí el rompió con ella ¿por qué continúa ignorándome?"_, preguntó confundida.

"_No lo sé. Intenté sacarle información a Dez pero ya sabes cómo es. Al final todo lo que decía no tenía nada de sentido"._

"_¡Pero eso es una locura! Él por fin rompe con Piper, que es prácticamente lo que había esperado desde que todo esto comenzó ¿y ni siquiera me lo dice? Yo nunca lograré comprenderlo",_ Ally suspiró con decepción.

"_Yo puedo apostar que lo hizo por ti",_ Kira afirmó. Ally negó con la cabeza.

"_¿Por mí? No lo sé. Sí lo hubiera hecho por mí, estaría conmigo. En la escuela lo veo todo el tiempo rodeado de chicas y no me habla, con suerte me saluda"._

"_¿Tal vez está dolido? ¿Tal vez le dijiste algo para que actúe de esa forma?",_ su amiga cuestionó. Ally recordó su última conversación con Austin. Recordó lo dolido que estaba al escucharla decir que estaba arrepentida. ¿Podría ser esa la razón?

"_Yo le dije que lo que pasó entre nosotros había sido un error, qué estaba arrepentida. Y luego terminé con él",_ confesó.

"_¿Es una broma?",_ Kira preguntó sorprendida.

"_No"_

"_Ally eso es lo más feo e hiriente que puedes decirle a una persona",_ su amiga la reprendió.

"_¡Él me lo preguntó! Yo no podía mentir_ –se defendió– _además ¿Qué esperabas? Él tenía una maldita relación con otra chica, mientras yo me estaba enamorando cada vez más. Yo no podía soportarlo. Y ahora me entero de esto y no sé qué hacer. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?",_ exclamó descompuesta.

"_Lo siento mucho Ally",_ Kira dijo con ternura acariciando su hombro.

"_No es tu culpa",_ suspiró.

"_Hay algo más que debo contarte y esta vez no se trata de Austin"_, su amiga dijo con timidez.

"_¿Qué sucede?". _ Kira respiró armándose de valor.

"_Me estoy mudando a Los Ángeles. Papá fue transferido de manera urgente para hacerse cargo de la oficina de allá y nos vamos este domingo",_ respondió tan rápidamente que Ally le tomó un momento asimilar lo que decía.

"_Eso es en dos días",_ reflexionó desconcertada. Kira la abrazó fuertemente.

"_Yo te voy a extrañar mucho",_ murmuró apenada.

"_Kira ¿es en serio?",_ Ally cuestionó todavía incrédula. No podía creer que su amiga se mudaría al otro lado del país.

"_Nunca he hablado tan en serio. Mañana haré una fiesta de despedida, Dez ofreció su casa para hacerlo. Yo entiendo que no quieras venir, ya sabes por Austin, así que no te sientas obligada-"._ Ally la interrumpió.

"_Yo estaré allí"._

…

Tal vez venir a la fiesta no había sido una buena idea. A quién quería engañar había sido una _pésima_ idea. Primero, porque Austin continuaba ignorándola, y más que tristeza ahora le había comenzado a dar rabia su actitud. Segundo, todos estaban ebrios, incluyendo Kira y Trish. Tercero, se sentía incómoda. Era como si hubiera vuelto a ser esa chica tímida.

Pero debía estar aquí por su amiga. Esta era su despedida y no quería arruinársela.

Tomó un trago de su vaso de jugo y observó cómo Kira bailaba locamente con Dez. Podía apostar a que ese par de locos se extrañarían. Ella le contó que habían decidido romper y ser amigos, esta noche era su despedida a su relación también. Le deba tristeza por su amiga pero ella le había dicho optimista como siempre que habían un montón de chicos guapos en California que la esperaban. Ally deseaba ser así de optimista y relajada que su amiga. Pero ella era lejos de ser eso. Se complicaba por todo, pensaba demasiado las cosas, se aferraba a lo que le hacía mal. Eran totalmente polos opuestos pero la adoraba con la vida.

Decidió concentrarse en Kira y en Trish que estaba a su lado bailando con Jace. Evitar la mirada hacia la otra esquina de la habitación donde cierto rubio que le robó el corazón estaba sentado conversando probablemente con una chica o dos o hasta tres.

Definitivamente ella no quería mirar.

Se mantuvo firme.

De pronto una voz masculina interrumpió su concentración. Ella lo observó sorprendida.

"_¿Me hablas a mí?",_ Ally le preguntó.

"_Sí, te preguntaba si puedo sentarme a tu lado"_, él chico de cabello castaño le respondió con una sonrisa. Ally se encogió de hombros.

"_Claro"._

"_Soy Dallas", _se presentó.

"_Ally",_ ella le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

"_Lo sé, eres la chica de Austin",_ él dijo con un tono obvio.

"_Yo no soy chica de nadie",_ Ally le corrigió automáticamente. Odiaba ser conocida por haber estado con Austin, sobre todo porque ya no lo estaba más. Agregado a que esa forma le hacía parecer como si fuera de su propiedad. Muy en el fondo de ella, luego de haber perdido su virginidad con él se sentía así, atada a él.

Pero odiaba con todas sus fuerzas esa sensación.

Estaba estúpidamente atada.

"_Es bueno oír eso",_ Dallas sonrió.

Ella se quedó en silencio y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la pista de baile, evitando la mirada fija del chico a su lado. Era guapo y la intimidaba un poco.

"_¿Quieres bailar?",_ él la invitó.

"_No, yo no bailo pero gracias"_, ella le respondió cortésmente.

"_¿Sabes que creo?_ –él chico le preguntó. Ally negó con la cabeza– _creo que necesitas relajarte. No pareces disfrutar en lo absoluto de esta fiesta"._

"_Mañana mi amiga se muda lejos, no estoy muy en el ánimo de celebrar",_ ella dijo sonando más dura de lo que quería. Dallas pareció no inmutarse ante su tono hostil. Todo lo contrario, volvió a sonreírle.

"_Yo la veo muy feliz ahí_ –apuntó con la mirada hacia donde Kira continuaba bailando– _ella está disfrutando de sus amigos. Tienes que celebrar que la conociste, celebrar tu amistad con ella, no es el momento de estar triste",_ él la animó. Ally no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se asomó en sus labios. Dallas tenía razón. Ella estaba haciendo de esta fiesta de despedida algo triste y era todo lo contrario. Mañana era el día para las despedidas tristes en el aeropuerto. Ahora era el tiempo de disfrutar las últimas horas con su amiga.

"_Señor Dallas le informo que ha logrado convencerme",_ Ally bromeó en un tono serio. Él sonrió ampliamente.

"_¿Significa que bailarás conmigo?",_ preguntó animado.

"_Sí, pero primero necesito algo de eso que estás bebiendo porque definitivamente no bailaría sin un poco ayuda",_ ella le respondió sonrojándose un poco.

"_¿Qué esperamos entonces? Consigamos uno para ti inmediatamente"._

Luego de dos vasos de vodka tónica y una alegre conversación. Ally estaba bailando junto con sus amigas. Riendo de los locos pasos de baile de Dez. O de cómo Trish lo golpeaba casualmente. Ally bailó con Dez también, mientras Trish bailaba con Dallas y Kira con Jace. Fue una locura. Se divirtió tanto que se olvidó de todo. Y la noche comenzó a transcurrir más rápidamente.

Luego de bailar un buen rato Ally se tomó un pequeño descaso y se dirigió hacia el baño para refrescarse. Hacía un calor de locos. Entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Se miró en el espejo y vio sus mejillas rojas como un tomate. Abrió la llave del lavamanos y se remojó su rostro. Él agua helada haciéndola volver un poco a realidad. Ella no había pensado en Austin desde que Dallas la había invitado a bailar y estaba realmente orgullosa de eso. Obviamente ahora estaba fallando pero el punto es que lo había logrado por un momento y cayó en cuenta que no era imposible. Sonrió a su reflejo antes de salir del baño dispuesta a continuar divirtiéndose. Pero la familiar cabellera rubia la estaba esperando afuera. Su estómago se revolvió.

"_¿Te diviertes?",_ le preguntó con amargura. Ally lo miró por un segundo pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar su camino. No estaba permitiendo que él arruinara esta noche.

Volvió hacia donde sus amigos estaban.

"_¿Todo bien?",_ Trish le preguntó de inmediato al verla. Ally le sonrió y asintió.

"_Todo bien",_ aseguró.

"_¡Hey Alls! Mira lo que tengo para ti_ –Dez le dijo entregándole un vaso– _yo lo llamo la-bebida-que-debes-beber-en-honor-a-tu-amiga-que-se-muda-lejos",_ dijo casi quedándose sin respiración.

"_Ese es un nombre largo para una bebida_ –Ally rio– _¿Qué tiene?",_ preguntó intrigada.

"_Es el secreto",_ susurró misterioso.

"_Es solo vodka con bebida energética"_, Trish dijo con un tono aburrido.

"_¿Tenías que arruinarlo?",_ Dez le preguntó decepcionado. Trish sólo se encogió de hombros. Ally no pudo evitar reír.

"_Dame eso"_, habló con confianza.

"_¿Lo beberás?",_ Trish cuestionó sorprendida.

"_Dez ya lo dijo es en honor de Kira",_ Ally respondió con despreocupación. Bebió hasta el fondo y al terminar se sintió muy mareada. Ella no estaba acostumbrada hacer este tipo de cosas.

"_¡Wow Alls eso fue sorprendente, estoy muy orgulloso de ti!",_ Dez exclamó secándose una falsa lágrima de su rostro. Los demás rieron.

"_Sí, sí muy sorprendente pero ahora creo que necesito sentarme un momento",_ ella admitió.

"_Yo te acompaño",_ Dallas ofreció amablemente. Ambos se dirigieron hacia un sofá que estaba desocupado.

"_Yo no estoy acostumbrada a beber, de hecho esta es la primera vez que hago algo parecido"_, Ally se excusó tímidamente.

"_Está bien, siempre hay una primera vez para todo",_ él sonrió. Ally le sonrió devuelta y sin previo aviso y antes de que pudiera detenerlo los labios de Dallas estaban en los de ella. Tal vez fue por las copas demás pero ella le devolvió el beso. No fue un beso exigente, ni apasionado, más bien Dallas fue muy cauteloso pero ella no sintió ni las chispas, ni las mariposas, ni el amor que sentía con Austin.

_Austin_, recordó.

Y rompió el beso de inmediato. Pero ya era tarde, como una premonición los ojos de Austin estaban en ella y en la escena.

Ojos que expresaban ira y decepción.

* * *

**Así que aquí está la pregunta: ¿Preferirían un final feliz muy cliché o uno más bien realista?**

**Por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios.**

**Un abrazo :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola todo el mundo o quien lea esta historia! Jejeje ¡estoy feliz porque tengo mi M&amp;G para conocer a R5! y ya saben podré abrazarlos y todo eso. Una forma de celebrar era escribiendo este capítulo final que va dedicado a una gran amiga virtual llamada Riley :D Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional en mis historias y por emocionarte conmigo en todo. (Pronto actualizaré Inesperado también *guiño guiño*)**

**Así que último capítulo y final aquí vamos.**

* * *

"_Yo no estoy acostumbrada a beber, de hecho esta es la primera vez que hago algo parecido"_, Ally se excusó tímidamente.

"_Está bien, siempre hay una primera vez para todo",_ él sonrió. Ally le sonrió devuelta y sin previo aviso y antes de que pudiera detenerlo los labios de Dallas estaban en los de ella. Tal vez fue por las copas demás pero ella le devolvió el beso. No fue un beso exigente, ni apasionado, más bien Dallas fue muy cauteloso pero ella no sintió ni las chispas, ni las mariposas, ni el amor que sentía con Austin.

_Austin_, recordó.

Y rompió el beso de inmediato. Pero ya era tarde, como una premonición los ojos de Austin estaban en ella y en la escena.

Ojos que expresaban ira y decepción.

…

Su contacto visual duró sólo unos pocos segundos. Austin con desprecio desvió su mirada hacia su lata de cerveza y bebió un largo sorbo. Por un momento ella pensó que él haría algo, enfrentaría Dallas o a ella misma. Pero él simplemente la ignoró.

"_¿Sucede algo malo?",_ un confundido Dallas preguntó. Ally bajó su mirada de Austin y miró al chico a su lado.

"_Lo siento pero yo no puedo estar haciendo esto",_ ella respondió acongojada. Se puso de pie para irse pero Dallas la tomó suavemente por el brazo impidiéndole huir.

"_Es por Austin ¿cierto?",_ él cuestionó preocupado. Ally solo logró asentir. Ella miró nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba el chico rubio que ahora estaba acompañado de aquella chica con la que lo vio coquetear en la escuela ese último día que hablaron. Su corazón se hundió. Volvió nuevamente a sentarse al lado de Dallas.

"_Soy una tonta",_ ella murmuró con decepción apoyando su cabeza en sus manos. Dallas posó su mano cariñosamente sobre su hombro.

"_Él no te merece ni un poco Ally",_ aseguró con confianza.

"_¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Acabamos de conocernos",_ ella resopló tristemente.

"_Yo te he visto en las fiestas cuando estás con él. He visto cómo te preocupas por él, he visto cómo lo miras, cómo soportas sus locuras, cómo te quedabas a su lado a pesar de que él ni siquiera se podía el cuerpo de lo borracho que estaba y he visto también cómo él seguía con Piper a pesar de tenerte a ti. Lo he visto fingir que está todo bien con ella. Tal vez no te conozca mucho Ally pero lo conozco a él. Y definitivamente él no te merece ni a ti ni incluso a Piper",_ Dallas le respondió seriamente. Ella lo miró con tristeza, las palabras del chico cavaron profundo en su interior. Era triste saber cómo su relación con Austin se veía desde fuera. Ella era la otra chica, la que soportaba todo mientras su novia oficial obtenía una mentira. Pero Ally no podía asegurar si conocía al verdadero Austin. ¿Era el chico confiado, persistente, divertido, cariñoso qué conocía? ¿O era el falso, mentiroso, infiel, egocéntrico que parecía todo el mundo conocer?

Ella ya no sabía que creer.

Miró nuevamente hacia Austin. Ahora tenía abrazada a la chica casualmente con su brazo derecho mientras continuaban conversando.

Ella tontamente creyó conocer al verdadero Austin Moon.

Pero al parecer él verdaderamente era lo que todo el mundo decía.

Y cómo irónico que sonaba, al parecer ella vivió una mentira también.

Al igual que Piper.

…

Tres días después de la despedida de Kira, ella había logrado animarse un poco, salir de las paredes de su habitación y volver a la escuela. Todo en el aeropuerto había sido tan triste, su mamá y su hermano la acompañaron a despedirse de su amiga y Ally estaba tan agradecida de haberlos tenido junto a ella en ese momento. Su mamá comprendía lo duro que era que las personas que uno quiere tuvieran que alejarse y no cuestionó ningún momento su pena y sus ganas de estar sola y procesar la perdida.

Lo que su madre no sabía era que su pena también se debía a un corazón roto.

Ally no quería volver a la escuela y tener que ver la cara del rompecorazones.

Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

Y había llegado el día.

Para su suerte no lo había visto durante toda la mañana. Sólo le quedaba superar la tarde y ella pasaría victoriosa de este día.

Pero su suerte no era tanta.

Trish tuvo que ir a sus clases de matemáticas y ella al gimnasio. De camino a los vestidores, un Austin recién salido de la ducha, con su ropa limpia venía saliendo del vestidor de hombres junto con dos compañeros de clase. Ella tan pronto como notó la inconfundible cabellera rubia bajó la mirada y continuó su camino decidida a ignorarlo.

"_Ally",_ él la llamó por su nombre. No más "Alls", pensó. Ella se detuvo y lo miró.

"_¿Qué quieres?",_ le preguntó intentando sonar con todas sus fuerzas lo más firme y desinteresada posible. No estaba permitiendo que él notara su corazón roto ni por un segundo.

"_Sólo quería saber cómo va tu relación con Dallas",_ él le respondió con una sonrisa burlesca. Ella había adorado esa sonrisa tiempo atrás, la hacía reír. Sin embargo, ahora no pudo evitar detestarla.

"_Lo que pase entre Dallas y yo no te incumbe. Además pensé que ya no me hablabas",_ Ally replicó suspicazmente. La sonrisa de Austin vaciló por un segundo. Pasó su mano derecha a través de su cabello, claro signo de cuando se sentía frustrado.

"_Aunque no lo creas, si me incumbe porque soy yo quien está quedando como un idiota",_ protestó. Ally no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"_¿Tú quedas como el idiota? ¿Es una broma?_ –ella resopló incrédula– _¡Tú no tienes el menor derecho a reclamarme algo porque la única idiota en toda esta historia fui yo!",_ lo interpeló aumentando el tono de su voz.

"_¡No des vuelta las cosas, tú besaste a Dallas enfrente de todos! ¡No puedes hacer eso en la propia casa de mi mejor amigo! ¡Yo estaba enfrente tuyo Ally!",_ él exclamó con ira.

"_Y tú eres el que tenía dos relaciones a la vez, el que me mintió todo este tiempo diciendo que yo le importaba y que me quería. Pero cuando más necesité que lucharas por lo que sea que teníamos, decides ignorarme y rompes con Piper y ni siquiera me lo dices, ahora lo único que veo que haces es coquetear con la primera chica que se te cruza por el camino. Así que no entiendo por qué te preocupas de mí y Dallas si entre nosotros dos ya no hay nada", _ella le reclamó con toda la pena y la ira que había acumulado durante estos días.

Austin se quedó en silencio mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Su rostro reflejando sus mismas emociones. Ally tomó el silencio de Austin como la confirmación a todo lo que había estado pensando sobre él. Todo fue una mentira. Se volvió a quebrar y otro ataque de sinceridad la invadió.

"_Yo te quiero de verdad Austin, tú te convertiste en alguien muy importante para mí. Cambiaste mi vida por completo en todas las formas posibles. Pero ya comprendí que por algo existen las reputaciones, sólo que yo estúpidamente decidí ignorar la tuya porque pensé de verdad que eras distinto. Sin embargo, aquí estoy con el corazón roto como todos me advirtieron. De verdad hubiera deseado que ellos se hubieran equivocado pero la realidad es otra _–respiró profundo y evitó las ganas de llorar– _yo tengo que seguir adelante, continuar con mi vida lejos de ti y quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, yo no puedo odiarte ni un poco y es por eso que realmente espero que seas feliz Austin. Ahora si me disculpas tengo una clase a la cual asistir. Qué estés bien"._

Ally caminó firmemente hacia los vestidores sin mirar atrás.

Una vez que estuvo dentro y a solas, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Se había acabado.

…

Ally se tomó el resto de la semana en casa. Pensó que estaba lista para volver a la escuela pero no era así. Fingió sentirse enferma, su mamá fingió creerle. Trish hacía los mejores esfuerzos por animarla y tuvo que rogarle que no fuera a insultar a Austin. No quería causar más drama. Por el momento su amiga aceptó pero no le aseguraba nada en el futuro.

Era día viernes y Trish luego de la escuela pasó inmediatamente a la casa de Ally.

"_¡Te tengo una muy buena noticia!",_ la morena exclamó animada.

"_¿Qué es?",_ Ally preguntó no tan animada como ella.

"_Los de último año se están graduando una semana antes. Lo que significa que sólo queda una semana para que no veas nunca más al estúpido de Austin",_ su amiga respondió casi en éxtasis. Pero la noticia golpeó fuerte a Ally. La próxima semana sería la última de Austin en la escuela. La última vez que lo vería en los lugares donde la mayoría de su relación comenzó, creció y terminó. Probablemente debería estar feliz porque ya no sufriría teniendo que ver su cara o verlo con otras chicas. Pero ¿por qué no lo estaba?

"_Supongo que eso es una buena noticia",_ ella medio sonrió.

"_Ally que eres terrible mintiendo ¿Qué sucede?"_

"_No sé. Pensar en no ver nunca más Austin me es más difícil que tener que verlo",_ intentó explicarse. Trish la miró confundida.

"_Eso no tiene sentido"._

"_Lo sé",_ Ally admitió.

…

Una semana después, era viernes nuevamente con la diferencia que este era el último día de Austin en la escuela. Hoy él se graduaba. No hubo forma de prepararse para afrontar este día. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados. Tanto buenos como malos. Por un lado sabía que esto era lo mejor que podría pasarle, olvidarse de él sería más fácilmente sin verlo. Austin no la había llamado, ni acercado a conversar con ella después de su última conversación, lo cual reafirmaba que él no sentía lo mismo que ella. Pero aun así, pensar en no verlo en el patio de la escuela nunca más le provocaba una inmensa tristeza, que solo se podía justificar porque por supuesto todavía lo amaba.

La mañana había sido una locura en toda la escuela, los de último de año no entraron a sus clases y estuvieron haciendo bromas tontas a los alumnos de cursos menores. Afortunadamente tener a Jace de su lado la benefició y junto con Trish no fueron víctima de alguna de esas tonterías.

Cuando la hora de almuerzo llegó y las bromas por fin habían cesado, todo había logrado volver a la calma. Ahora los de último año estaban pidiendo firmas para sus anuarios. Ally estaba en el comedor almorzando con Trish.

"_¿Viste cómo quedó Katie? Su pelo estaba lleno de huevos y harina. ¿Y Josh? Su ropa estaba toda empapada con mostaza y kétchup_", Trish comentó con asco. Ally se rio suavemente.

"_Es bueno haber sido protegidas"._

"_¿Cierto? Ahora que lo mencionas hay algo que tengo que contarte"_, su amiga soltó rápidamente.

"_¿Qué es?"_, ella le preguntó mientras bebía un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

"_En realidad no fue Jace quien nos protegió… quiero decir que lo intentó pero no lo escucharon. A quien escucharon fue a otra persona"_, su amiga confesó nerviosa. Ally captó inmediatamente hacia donde su amiga iba.

"_¿Fue Austin cierto?",_ cuestionó suspirando en la realización. Trish asintió.

"_No quería decírtelo pero debía porque él pidió algo a cambio de protegernos y a Jace se le ocurrió mencionarlo hace solo unos minutos"_, ella le contó preocupada. Ally no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"_¿Qué pidió?"_

"_Es algo simple y si no quieres no tienes por qué hacerlo ya veremos cómo lo solucionamos-" _

"_Sólo dime",_ Ally interrumpió su divagación.

"_Quiere que firmes su anuario",_ respiró. Ella no esperaba eso.

"_¿Por qué él querría eso?"_

"_No lo sé. Realmente no lo entiendo pero tendrás que decidir si lo harás o no en diez segundos porque Austin viene caminando hacia acá"_, Trish le respondió mirando atrás de su espalda.

En realidad fueron cinco segundos. Y sintió toda su presencia y aroma a un costado de ella. Un libro y un lápiz fueron puestos en la mesa. Ally quedó en shock, no había tenido a Austin así de cerca hace semanas y había sido como una eternidad.

"_Austin sé que hice un trato con Jace pero no creo que Ally quiera hacerlo",_ Trish le informó al ver la cara de pánico de su amiga.

"_Para mi es importante",_ él habló firmemente. Ally se estremeció.

"_Lo siento pero no será posible",_ Trish se disculpó por ella. De pronto Austin estaba enfrente de ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"_Por favor Ally",_ le pidió con ojos de cachorro incluidos. Lo miro por un momento y se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan débil.

"_Está bien",_ aceptó. Abrió el libro y buscó una página cualquiera. De pronto las manos de Austin rozaron las de ellas cuando él escogió una página en específico. La página tenía la firma de Jace y Dez, quedaba un espacio libre. Ally no cuestionó su elección y pensó rápidamente en qué escribir. Decidió por algo sincero y breve.

"**Sabes que eres una persona importante para mí. Te deseo lo mejor. TQ. Alls**.", escribió. TQ como abreviatura a te quiero, no fue capaz de escribirlo con todas sus palabras. Cerró el libro y se lo entregó.

"_Gracias",_ Austin le sonrió.

"_No hay problema",_ ella le dijo y volvió a mirar su plato de comida, tomó su tenedor como una forma de indicarle que ya debía irse. Él recibió el mensaje y se fue diciendo un breve adiós. Una vez que estuvieron a solas Trish habló.

"_¿Qué página eligió?",_ le preguntó evidentemente curiosa.

"_Donde estaban las firmas de Jace y Dez"_, ella respondió mientras jugaba con el tenedor y su comida. De pronto su apetito se había ido.

"_Eso sólo significa una cosa",_ su amiga afirmó.

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Tú eres importante para él"._

…

Importante o no pasaron semanas desde la última vez que lo había visto. Lo cual le hacía pensar que lo que Trish le había dicho aquel día era totalmente mentira.

Como todo.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza eso, había sido engañada nuevamente. Al igual que su papá lo hizo hecho hace años atrás, Austin le había hecho creer que era alguien especial para luego irse.

Sin embargo esto era su culpa por haber bajado la guardia.

Nunca debió permitirse llegar amarlo.

Pero por mucho que dolía y lo estúpida que se sentía no lograba volver arrepentirse. Al parecer después de todo Austin tenía razón en algo. _Uno no debe arrepentirse de las cosas bonitas_. Y era así, porque a pesar de todo, él la había traído de vuelta a la vida, le había traído nuevos amigos, le había traído una nueva personalidad y la había hecho feliz.

Mentira o no.

Ella había sido feliz.

Y cómo mujer fuerte que ella se consideraba, iba a salir de esto. Lo único que necesitaba era solo un poco más de tiempo para sanar.

O al menos eso quería pensar.

Volviendo a la realidad y tratando de calmar su nerviosismo, respiró y toco el timbre de la casa que tenía en frente. La puerta se abrió segundos después.

"_¡Hey Ally! Me alegro que hayas decidido venir_", Dallas la saludó alegremente. Él la había invitado a su cumpleaños y luego de mucho analizarlo había decidido asistir. Se dijo a si misma que era porque lo consideraba un buen chico y un potencial buen amigo. Pero muy en el fondo deseaba ver a Austin. Ellos eran conocidos, era una fiesta masiva y Austin le encantan las fiestas, lo más probable es que él estaría aquí.

Como siempre ella sabía que era una pésima idea.

Pero sólo deseaba verlo por un momento para demostrarse a sí misma que estaría bien.

Aunque también quería ver su reacción al verla ahí con la esperanza de que él tendría _alguna _reacción.

Sinceramente ella era un desastre de emociones desde que lo había conocido. Y ahora era la prueba de eso.

Nada tenía sentido.

Por un momento está segura de que lograría olvidarlo, de que no lo necesita en su vida, que todo fue un error y que él no merece nada de su cariño. Y por otros momentos solo desea volver a verlo para sentir esas mariposas que sólo él le hace sentir, tenerlo cerca sin importar las consecuencias que eso deja y abrazarlo para sentir su cariño una vez más.

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca.

"_¡Hola! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ –Ally lo saludó inmediatamente sonando más nerviosa de lo que debería– _te presento a Trish",_ señaló a su amiga que estaba a su lado. Dallas levantó una ceja.

"_Creo que ya nos conocimos hace un tiempo, también estaba en la despedida de Kira",_ él le recordó sonriendo.

"_¡Es cierto! Lo olvidé por completo",_ ella admitió con una pequeña sonrisa sonrojándose.

"_Espero que no hayas olvidado todo lo que sucedió esa noche",_ Dallas le dijo sonriendo aún más. Si era posible Ally estaba aún más sonrojada que antes. Trish soltó una risa al escuchar las palabras del chico y ver la reacción de su amiga.

"_Llevamos aquí un minuto y ya la hiciste sonreír y sonrojar. Deberíamos verte más seguido", _Trish comentó.

"_Opino lo mismo_ –él concordó. Ally miró a sus pies evitando su mirada–_ ¡Lo siento! Soy un mal educado, todavía no las he hecho pasar_", Dallas se disculpó abriendo la puerta anchamente para que ellas entraran. Ally observo la habitación de entrada, a pesar de que estaba oscuro notó que era linda, elegante y grande. Habían muchas personas dentro ¿acaso había invitado a todas las escuelas de Miami? No podía ver bien la cara de los asistentes así que no logró divisar a Austin. De pronto se oyó a lo lejos un sonido de algo quebrándose y se estremeció. Dallas suspiro pesadamente.

"_Lo siento tengo que ir a ver que está sucediendo, si es otro jarrón roto probablemente estaré castigado de por vida a pesar de que cumplí 18",_ él rezongó exhausto.

"_No te preocupes, estaremos bien",_ Ally lo tranquilizó.

"_Pueden ir a la cocina y tomar lo que sea. Yo volveré pronto",_ dijo finalmente y se fue rápido desapareciendo entre la gente.

"_Así que… ¿hoy eres la Ally tranquila que no bebe nada o la Ally rebelde que me acompaña con un vaso de vodka?",_ Trish le preguntó sonriendo.

Ally vaciló por un segundo pero luego supo que necesitaba estar relajada.

"_No soy ninguna rebelde pero te acompañaré con solo un vaso",_ respondió.

Se dirigieron hacia la cocina y cómo la suerte de Ally siempre jugaba con ella, había una persona ya sacando una cerveza del congelador. Considero seriamente dar la vuelta y huir porque ahora que lo había visto, no estaba segura si era esto lo que realmente quería.

Pero era tarde, los ojos de Austin se habían encontrado con los de ella y juró ver la sorpresa y la alegría en ellos.

"_Alls",_ respiró.

"_Hey Austin",_ ella lo saludó tímidamente. Sin previo aviso él se acercó y la abrazó.

"_Ha sido tanto tiempo sin verte",_ murmuró envolviendo sus brazos en ella. Ally se quedó estupefacta. Trish se aclaró la garganta interrumpiendo el momento.

"_Nosotras vinimos a buscar algo",_ su amiga habló fuerte. Austin deshizo el abrazo.

"_Hola para ti también Trish",_ saludó a su amiga como si estaba feliz de verla a ella también. Así de imposible.

"_¿Puedes dejarnos pasar ahora?",_ Trish le preguntó seriamente. Austin asintió y se hizo a un lado. Trish camino hacia el mostrador donde estaban todos los licores. Ally la iba a seguir pero de pronto sintió un suave agarre en su brazo que la detuvo. Ella se volvió y lo miró sorprendida.

"_Quiero saber cómo estás",_ él respondió ante su mirada.

"_Bien, estoy bien"_, le dijo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"_¿Viniste por Dallas?",_ él cuestionó con un atisbo de curiosidad y pena en su voz. Ally creyó firmemente imaginar la segunda parte.

"_Por supuesto, es su cumpleaños",_ ella respondió con un tono obvio. Austin la miró con tristeza y ahora podía decir que no lo estaba imaginando.

"_Claro… ¿ustedes están juntos?",_ preguntó afligido.

"_¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo somos amigos"_, ella respondió rápidamente. Austin la miró con evidente confusión.

"_¿Nada está sucediendo entre ustedes?",_ cuestionó todavía incrédulo y buscando reafirmación.

"_Nada"_, respondió y él le sonrió mirándola a los ojos. Ally se sonrojó y sintió como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre ellos, era solo él y su sonrisa espontánea que tanto adoraba.

"_¡Ally necesito tu ayuda por aquí!"_, Trish gritó interrumpiendo su trance.

"_Tengo que irme",_ ella se excusó mirando a su amiga dentro en la cocina. Ella volvió a mirarlo.

"_Está bien, nos vemos alrededor",_ él le dijo todavía con la sonrisa en sus labios.

…

"_Ally no ha parado de mirarte toda la noche",_ Trish comentó. Ambas estaban de pie conversando entre medio de toda la multitud.

"_Estás viendo cosas que no son"_, ella le dijo restándole importancia.

"_Tú eres la ciega que no lo quiere ver, le gustas Ally, recuerda que te besó",_ su amiga insistió.

"_Dallas y yo sólo somos amigos, y sólo eso",_ ella afirmó nuevamente.

"_Estoy segura que él quiere algo más ¿por qué no te das una oportunidad con él? Es simpático, guapo y además popular"._ Ally suspiró ante la insistencia de su amiga.

"_No sé si estoy lista para salir con alguien nuevamente, no quiero volver a equivocarme"._

"_Mientes_ –Trish resopló– _las dos sabemos perfectamente cuál es la razón"._ Ally sabía claramente a lo que se refería su amiga y sabía también que no podía engañarla.

"_Sé que es estúpido pero no quiero a nadie más",_ admitió avergonzada.

_"Está bien, sé que me arrepentiré de decirte esto pero si no te lo digo seguirás de la misma forma. Te conozco desde que somos niñas Ally y desde que tu papá se fue nunca habías estado tan feliz como cuando estabas con Austin, puede ser un imbécil y probablemente el chico más estúpido que he conocido pero él te hacía feliz y yo quiero verte feliz amiga, así que ve donde él y dile lo que tengas que decirle, escucha lo que él tiene que decirte y termina las cosas bien con él o empieza algo nuevo pero tienes que hacer algo al respecto. No puedes continuar evitando lo que sientes por siempre",_ su amiga la aconsejó sinceramente.

Austin no era una persona del agrado de Trish, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, por lo que todo lo que le había dicho le tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Pero eran amigas desde hace años, ella más que nadie la quería feliz y jamás la instaría hacer algo así a menos que realmente fuera la única opción. Trish tenía razón, ella no podía seguir así.

"_¿Sabes que eres la mejor?",_ Ally le preguntó emocionada.

"_Lo sé, lo sé",_ ella le sonrió.

"_No sé qué haría sin ti"_, la abrazó.

"_Eso también lo sé_ – rio y luego deshizo el abrazo– _ahora ve a buscarlo",_ la animó.

"_Eso haré",_ Ally le dijo entusiasmada y nerviosa.

Se alejó y comenzó a buscarlo entre la multitud. Era en momentos como estos que odiaba ser tan baja de estatura porque prácticamente no podía ver nada. Pero luego de unos minutos de búsqueda divisó la familiar cabellera rubia entre un grupo de gente. Respiró y se armó de valor para acercarse pero sin previo aviso sintió un agarre en su abrazo interrumpiendo su avance.

"_¡Te estaba buscando!",_ Dallas exclamó con cansancio.

"_¿A mí?",_ ella cuestionó.

"_Sí, quería invitarte a bailar. La última vez que bailamos la pasamos muy bien",_ él le respondió alegre.

"_Eso es cierto_ –Ally le sonrió– _pero luego tú te confundiste",_ le recordó.

"_Lo sé, siento haberte besado así pero prometo que no lo volveré hacer a menos que tú también quieras",_ aseguró. Ally sabía que tenía que romper toda esperanza en este momento y se sentía mal por él pero debía hacerlo.

"_Dallas eres un chico genial, la pasé muy bien contigo cuando nos conocimos pero tienes que saber que solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad, nada más",_ ella le dijo lo más amablemente posible.

"_Pero ni siquiera me has dado una oportunidad, puedo demostrarte que soy mejor que Austin"_, él insistió frustrado.

"_No se trata de eso-"_

"_Él no te quiere, él te ha mentido, tú lo sabes",_ la interrumpió.

"_¿Ally te está molestando?",_ una voz inconfundible preguntó detrás de ella. Se volvió a ver y ahí estaba Austin de pie.

"_Nadie te invitó a nuestra conversación",_ Dallas le dijo molesto.

"_Le pregunté a Ally, no a ti",_ Austin dijo posicionándose delante de ella protectoramente.

"_Déjanos solos",_ Dallas intentó alejarlo con su brazo y Austin reaccionó golpeándolo con su puño. Lo que continuó fueron golpes entre ambos hasta que la gente logró separarlos. Ally estaba ahí de pie en shock.

"_¡Vete de mi casa!",_ Dallas gritó furioso limpiándose con su brazo la sangre que caía por su nariz.

"_¡Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer!",_ Austin le respondió igual de furioso pero sin ninguna herida a la vista. Ally instintivamente se acercó a él y le tomó su mano.

"_Salgamos de aquí, por favor",_ ella le suplicó. Austin miró sus manos juntas, luego a ella y asintió.

Ellos junto con Dez, que también estaba en la fiesta, salieron rápidamente fuera de la casa de Dallas.

"_¡Amigo eso fue una locura!",_ Dez exclamó en éxtasis.

"_Debí hacer eso hace mucho tiempo, se lo merecía el imbécil_ –Austin dijo con satisfacción, luego miró a Ally– _¿estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?",_ le preguntó evidentemente preocupado.

"_No nada_ – respondió, de pronto recordó algo importante– _¡Oh mi dios! Trish todavía está dentro ¡tengo que ir a buscarla!", _dijo soltándola mano de Austin y poniéndose en camino de vuelta a casa de Dallas.

"_Estás loca si piensas que dejaré que vuelvas ahí",_ la detuvo agarrando su brazo.

"_Yo iré a buscarla y le explicaré, no te preocupes Ally_ – Dez la tranquilizó– _Nos vemos en tu casa Austin", _dijo finalmente y se fue en busca de su amiga.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento. Ally estaba intentando procesar todo lo que había sucedido.

"_¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa_?", Austin preguntó rompiendo el silencio. Ally lo miró a los ojos.

"_No todavía",_ respondió brevemente. Él la miró sorprendido.

"_Dez puede ir a dejar a Trish a su casa, él cuidará de ella no tienes por qué esperarla aquí_", él la tranquilizó. Ally asintió y se volvió armar de valor, era ahora o nunca.

"_Está bien, creo que necesitamos conversar",_ le aclaró. Vio la realización en el rostro de Austin.

"_Me alegra que quieras conversar porque yo tengo un montón de cosas que decirte y durante toda la noche estuve buscando la forma para que quisieras escucharme",_ él le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Estamos de acuerdo en algo entonces",_ Ally le sonrió también.

"_Estamos de acuerdo. Así que ¿quieres caminar hasta mi casa y esperar a Dez y Trish allá_?", él preguntó con cautela.

"_Está bien",_ aceptó. La casa de Austin no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban y mientras caminaron hacia allá hablaron sobre cosas casuales, él le contó cómo iba su vida luego de salir de la secundaria y cómo se estaba preparando para la universidad y todo eso. Una vez que llegaron a su destino Ally notó algo nervioso a Austin.

"_¿Sucede algo malo?",_ le preguntó.

"_Uhm no, es solo que está el auto de mis padres estacionado afuera, lo que significa que están en casa"_, explicó. Ella comprendió inmediatamente lo que significaba.

"_No me importa quedarme fuera, podemos esperar aquí",_ ella le dijo sentándose en el césped de su antejardín. Él hizo lo mismo sentándose a su lado.

"_Esto me recuerda el día que nos conocimos, tú y yo sentados aquí",_ comentó con nostalgia.

"_Ha pasado mucha agua bajo el puente desde entonces",_ Ally suspiró. Austin la miró fijamente y habló.

"_Debo explicarte tantas cosas y no sé por dónde empezar. Pero primero que todo quiero disculparme por haber sido un imbécil contigo, tú no merecías ser la segunda opción de nadie y menos de mi_ –comenzó– _creí que podía tenerlo todo, a pesar que las cosas estaban mal con Piper, con ella todo era más fácil, en cierta forma me daba seguridad porque estaba junto a mí, sin importar las veces que le fallaba y además tiene mi misma edad, se suponía que ambos iríamos a la universidad y nuestro futuro estaba listo, pero por otro lado apareciste tú y eras un desafío, y me hacías replantearme todo, esforzarme por lo que quería y cuando estábamos juntos todo era perfecto porque no había engaño entre nosotros, no había problemas, no había que pensar en un futuro ni en la universidad, yo era libre contigo. Y al principio supuse que lo que sentía por Piper era lo real, lo seguro y que lo que sentía por ti era algo pasajero producto de la libertad, pero no pude estar más equivocado porque cuanto más te conocía más quería que no te fueras de mi vida y estúpidamente quería todo. Y cuando estuvimos juntos, cuando me entregaste tu virginidad supe que tú eras a quien yo quería realmente, me costó asimilar que me había estado engañando pero luego tu dijiste que te arrepentías de lo que había pasado y que todo debía terminar porque yo fui incapaz de elegir entre tú y Piper, y tenías toda la razón. No te merecías alguien como yo, así que ese día después de la escuela Piper fue a mi casa y se suponía que iba a continuar con ella como siempre pero no pude, ella me besó y ni siquiera sentí esa seguridad que ella me daba, no sentí nada. Me di cuenta tenía que dejar de mentirme así que rompí con ella definitivamente". _

Ally continuó escuchándolo incapaz de encontrar las palabras que decir.

"_Quise tomarme un tiempo para aclararme, quería esperar que las cosas se calmaran y que tu decidieras por ti sola si era lo correcto estar conmigo, por eso te dejé tranquila pero cuando te vi con Dallas en la fiesta de despedida de Kira, yo sentí que iba a explotar de los celos, te veías tan feliz con él que sentí envidia y luego los vi besándose, eso fue todo. En el momento comprendí que ya no querías estar más conmigo y días después tuve una conversación con Dallas, él me dio a entender que estaban juntos, me dijo que me alejara de ti. Creí que lo había dicho solo para molestarme porque siempre hemos tenido este tipo de competencia entre nosotros. Es por eso que ese día cuando nos encontramos fuera del gimnasio te reclamé por haber besado a Dallas, tenía rabia y además no lo negaste, pero luego dices todo este discurso sobre como yo te había roto el corazón, como ya no creías en mí y que necesitabas seguir adelante, me dije a mi mismo que tenía que hacer eso, dejarte seguir adelante con quien quisieras. Pero pasaron las semanas y no logré olvidarte, y hoy cuando me dijiste que no tenías ninguna relación con Dallas casi me volví loco de la felicidad justo ahí mismo y me pasé la noche buscando la forma de que quisieras escucharme y decirte lo mucho que te amo Ally", _él confesó. Ella no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado.

"_¿Tú qué?",_ logró preguntar estupefacta.

"_Lo siento, lo dije mal_ –se inclinó y se puso frente a ella tomando sus manos mirándola a los ojos– _Yo te amo Alls, así estúpidamente mucho"._

No había sido su imaginación, él le estaba diciendo que la amaba y que lo que habían vivido era real, tan real como ella lo había querido creer. Ella si había conocido el verdadero Austin, no había sido una mentira.

"_Yo también te amo Austin, mucho más estúpidamente que tú",_ ella le dijo sonriendo emocionada. Austin rio suavemente y luego se deshizo del espacio entre ellos besándola. Las mariposas estaban ahí nuevamente, tal cual como las recordaba o incluso aún mejores. Los labios de Austin eran suaves pero firmes a la vez, podía sentir como él le estaba demostrando su amor y lo real que era.

Estaban en su mundo.

"_Te dije que iban a terminar juntos",_ una voz masculina los interrumpió. Dejaron de besarse.

"_¡Diablos! ¡Perdí!",_ una voz femenina exclamó. Austin besó la mejilla de Ally y se volvió a sentar a su lado abrazándola permitiéndole ver quienes estaban detrás de las voces.

De pie frente a ellos estaban Dez y Trish.

"_Quiero mis 10 dólares",_ Dez le dijo estirando su mano.

"_¡En tus sueños! Todavía hay oportunidad de que Ally recapacite"_, Trish le respondió haciendo reír a Austin y Ally.

"_En otra instancia me hubiera sentido ofendido pero creo que tienes razón",_ Austin concordó con Trish.

"_No lo creo, yo quiero estar contigo",_ Ally le aseguró.

"_Aww lo ves Trish esto es como un cuento de hadas con un final feliz, me debes mis 10 dólares", _Dez insistió.

"_¿Qué pasa si no te los pago?",_ ella lo desafió.

"_Tendrás que pagármelo de otra forma ¿Qué te parece un beso?",_ él le propuso estirando sus labios.

"_¡Ew no! Prefiero pagarte", _lo rechazó.

"_En un tiempo más no dirás lo mismo",_ le guiñó un ojo haciendo enfurecer a Trish. Sus amigos continuaron discutiendo mientras ellos los observaban divertidos.

Austin la abrazó más apretado y besó la frente de Ally.

"_Dez definitivamente está loco si piensa que Trish dejará besarse_", ella comentó. Su amiga era difícil y prácticamente lo odiaba.

"_Él es igual que yo, no se dará por vencido"._

"_¿A él realmente le gusta Trish?", _ella le preguntó sorprendida. Austin asintió.

"_Siempre le ha gustado y al parecer ahora lo está asumiendo"._

"_Wow eso no lo vi venir",_ Ally admitió.

"_La vida es impredecible Alls"._

"_Lo sé",_ ella sonrió.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hice lo posible por darles un final feliz y lo más realista posible, espero les haya gustado. Sé que esta no es mi historia más popular pero tenía gran significado para mi escribirla y me alegro haberla finalizado bien porque estuve a punto de abandonarla.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron y a los lectores fantasmas que se dieron el tiempo de leer esta historia.**

**Un abrazo gigante.**


End file.
